Clan Potter
by Numbuh10-4
Summary: What if Bellatrix Black was Harry's mother and how could that happen? Skipping to the quidditch world cup will include changes to cannon. Will be flashbacks, spontaneous updates, some Dumbledore and Snape bashing. HPxKB, JPxBB
1. Arcturus' plan

Arcturus Black looked upon his family. And he was disappointed. Orion, Cygnus, Walburga and Druella were ignorant and petty. Narcissa was a perfect daughter of the house of Black their eyes and set to marry Lucius Malfoy. Tarrific. Andromeda was intelligent and supposedly seeing one James Potter, but the story seemed suspicious to him. Sirius was to brash for his own good but was a talented wizard. Regules was a genius, but increadly slow on the uptake. And then there was Bellatrix. She used to holely support the pureblood agender. Or rather what it has devolved into. But thanks to her intelligence, she saw that not all the ends met and was on the fence. But her aggression had scared off Dumbledore and his lackeys. Arcturus never really liked him. And Charles Potter had despised him. Today was Sunday. The only day he sees the rest of the family as they sat down for dinner.

"I will be going to Potter manor for the funeral Wednesday." He announced. His statement was met mostly with looks of disgust. How dare they! How dare they disrespect one of their own!

Dora Potter gained more respect for the Black family, than any of them! They were doomed. Unless he did something drastic. And he intended to. "Bellatrix, you be accompanying me to observe and ensure I have no problems."

Bellatrix, who looked conflict at his announcement answered instantly. "Yes Grandfather."

Arcturus ignored the looks Orion and Cygnus were giving him.

"May I come as well Grandfather?" Sirius asked. Arcturus had denied casting him out upon his placement in Gryffindor and was glad he had befriended young James Potter. It would give him a place to go when the inevitable happened.

"You may." Arcturus answered evenly

"Thank you Grandfather." Sirius replied in the same tone. Sirius despised most of his family, but Arcturus was the only adult Black he did respect.

Arcturus caught Andromeda glancing at him and raised a eyebrow. Andromeda cleared her throat and spoke. "May I accompany you as well Grandfather?"

"You may."

"Thank you Grandfather."

Once dinner was finished, Arcturus rose from his seat. "Bellatrix, Sirius, Andromeda, we will be going to mourn one of our own. I expect you all to look your best. You can spend Tuesday with me. I want to get there before the others."

"Yes Grandfather." The three mentioned members of the family answered.

**Four day later.**

The floo flared to life at Potter manor flared to life, as the four Blacks came through in order of age. A 14 year old James Potter was stood at Floo ready to greet them. "Lord Black, glad you could make it." James greeted with a short bow and shook Arcturus' hand.

Bellatrix looked round the sitting room and took note of a few things. First of all wooden floor was far lighter than anything used in a Black home. So was everything else for that manner. The walls were painted a cream colour than rather than the Gryffindor colours she was expecting. In fact the only red and gold she could see was the rug the was surrounded by leather chairs and had a small table on it.

"I have very little to do these days heir Potter, but even if I was, I would have made time." Arcturus answered and gave the Potter heir a brief smile.

Arcturus moved past James, who was now stood facing Bellatrix. James took her hand and kissed her knuckle "Miss Black, it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Heir Potter, half my house has sworn vengeance upon you." Bellatrix replied coldly.

"Only half? That's surprising." James commented with a smile, completely ignoring the barb.

Bellatrix moved past James with a glare, while Andromeda approached their host. The pair held each other in a loose embrace and gave a light peck on each others cheeks. "You look as lovely as ever Andromeda." James praised her once they broke apart.

"Thank you James. You clean up pretty well you self." Andromeda smiled. With a nod to one another Andromeda moved past him.

Now Arcturus knew the rumor of them being interment was false. While they were clearly familiar with one another, there would have been more to their greeting if it were true.

James and Sirius met each other with grins, before pulling each other into a brotherly embrace. Pats on the back included. "Good to see you Siri."

"You to James." Sirius respond. He looked to his grandfather and saw him smile and a slow nod.

Once the pair broke apart Arcturus spoke up. "Where are your parents, heir Potter?"

"In the lords study, Lord Black. They felt whatever business you want to do would be best held there." James announced. "I'll take you to them." With that James lead the way to his father's study. Upon arriving, James knocked on the door before opening it. "Lord Black is here to see you Lord Potter."

"Send him."

James moved out of the doorway and nodded to Arcturus.

Once door closed behind the lord. James spoke up. "So. Do you want to go to the Quidditch pitch, the library, or the dueling room?"

"Dueling room. I want to see what you've got." Bellatrix grinned like a predator who had found herself some fresh pray.

But James simply smirked back. "This way." Once James had his back to his competition, he began working on how to win.

Sirius caught up to James and walked alongside him. He looked back to Bellatrix and saw she was still smiling. While not as large and sinister as before, but it showed unparalleled confidence. "So who else is coming?" Sirius asked to break the silence.

"Petter is coming with his mum, Remus is going stag..." Sirius snorted. "... The Longbottoms and Bones', obviously. I'm going to go and get Ted from The Leaky Cauldron after lunch..." No one saw Andromeda smile a little at that, while the boys sheared a grin. "... Moody and a few other auror's and hitwizards, Mcgonagall, Pomphrey and Flitwick will be showing up as well."

"Will Dumbledore be showing?" Sirius asked with a cheeky grin.

James ginned. "You know he won't."

At this point they reached the dueling room so James cut the conversation short. "And few other, but we'll probably ignore them anyway, so it doesn't matter." Sirius just shrugged his agreement.

The entire was barren and made of bricks or flagstones, some of the them were engraved with ruins but other than that, nothing decorated them.

"I'm impressed." Bellatrix commented.

James grinned. And leapt up onto circular platform at the far side of the room. "Does that mean you've given up already?"

Bellatrix smirked back. "Don't think yourself so lucky." She shot back before stepping onto the platform herself. The wards were instantly raised around the platform.

"Rules of engagement. Nothing lethal, obviously. And nothing that'll damage the cloths, agreed?"

"Agreed. We wouldn't want you to look a mess before the funeral." Bellatrix teased.

James smiled. "Andromeda, can you start us off?"

"Sure. Contestants bow!" Both James and Bellatrix did as instructed. "Began!"

"Levicorpus!" James cast straight out of the gate, to which Bellatrix twirled to the side.

"If I didn't know better, I would say you were trying to peek under my skirt Potter." Bellatrix teased with a grin, as she cast a stunning hex.

"Merely wondering if the carpet matches the drapes, Miss Black." James grinned back while he dodged

"Oh they do, but I shave." Bellatrix comment before casting a chain of spells at her opponent.

"I'll keep that mind Miss Black." James answered as he dodged and blocked her spellfire.

"Are those two really flirting?" Sirius questioned in shock.

"Yep." Andromeda answered, popping the p.

"Aguamenti Maxima!" James cried out as he released a furious torrent of water at his opponent.

Bellatrix quickly shielded, but the water coasted her side of the arena. "Trying to make me wet Potter?" Bellatrix smirked.

"I am to please Miss Black." James grinned.

The pair traded a few more spells before James sprang his trap. With a flick of his wand the water froze into a sheet of ice. Before Bellatrix had a chance to react, Jame bombarded her with a variety of spells aimed at different parts of her body. Bellatrix could feel her shield began to waver and she was stood near the edge. She had to move. Bellatrix dropped her shield and tried to twirl to she side. But the lack friction caused it to go awry. While Bellatrix was trying to regain her balance, James knocked her off the platform with a blungoning hex.

"James wins." Andromeda announced astonished. James had just finished his fourth year at Hogwarts, while Bellatrix had graduated this year.

James vanished the ice and jumped off the platform and helped Bellatrix to her feet. "I believe I am owed a kiss, Miss Black." He teased.

"I suppose you are." Bellatrix sighed dramatically. While James expected a quick peck on the cheek. Bellatrix had other ideas. She kissed James straight on the lips. Leavening the Potter heir stunned. "Call me Bellatrix, or Trixie for short. You've earned that much."

James managed to compose himself enough to respond with a cheeky smile. "Then you should call me James. It's only fair."

Bellatrix smirked in response. "I'm impressed James, but you're going to have to do better than that if you want to get between my legs."

"Do tell." James grinned.

"Ugh! Can you two PLEASE stop flirting!?" Andromeda begged.

"Damn it Andi, now they're never going to stop!" Sirius cried out.

Bellatrix and James looked at each other with identical grins. "It seems we've upset the children Dear." Bellatrix teased.

"It seems so Sweetheart. How about we sit down for a while? You've left me exhausted." James responded without missing a beat.

**Meanwhile.**

As the door closed behind him, Arcturus approached the desk that occupied the room. Both Potters raised from their seats to greet him.

"It's good to see you again Arcturus." The male Potter smiled as they shook hands.

"Good to see you as well Fleamont." Smiled back.

"It has been some time Arcturus." The female Potter greeted as she offered her hand.

Arcturus kissed he knuckle before responding. "Indeed Euphemia."

"Shall we?" Fleamont gestured to the seat behind Arcturus.

Once they were sat Fleamont spoke. "I have a feeling you want to discuss a marriage contract between James and Bellatrix."

"You are correct." Arcturus answered before steeling himself. "But I need it to be binding with no way out."

This surprised both Potters. Fleamont brought himself around enough to ask to obvious question. "Why?"

"Because I can see the fate of my house and I hate it." Arcturus' statement caused both the Potters attention, so he continue. "Sirius is bound to be cast out. Andromeda is hiding something and using a rumor that she is with your son as a cover for now. And I believe Charlus was right."

Fleamont sat straight at this. "A new dark lord."

Arcturus nodded. "I was skeptical at first, with only the increased confidence and unity of the preservative faction after the fall of Grindelwald. But now, after how they all are trying to sweep their deaths under the rug. Including Dora's own birth family. Now I can't help but believe him."

Fleamont nodded. "At first I thought it was in response to Dumbledore's rise in power, maybe part of it is, so I've been keeping track of both sides."

"These idiots are looking to start another war while we're still recovering from the last. And who ever this supposed dark lord is has writing to Orion and Cygnus. Knowing those two, they'll want a share of the supposed spoils without actually getting their hands dirty."

"That explains the marriage contract between Lucius and Narcissa." Euphemia mentioned. "I heard she was sold at very low price."

"A hundred Gallons. I wasn't even aware of the contract until it was signed. I've been keeping a closer eye on things since them and have seen, they're grooming Bellatrix into a monster before shipping her off to the Lestranges and teaching Regulus war tactics." Arcturus answered.

"So you want to bound Bellatrix to James to keep her aware from them?" Fleamont questioned.

"And to grow. Bellatrix is a wolf and will never get along well with a shepherd like Dumbledore. Where as Potters are wolves in sheeps clothing. She will respect you and as such be willing to learn from you."

"And what do you want us to teach her?" Euphemia asked.

"That there is more to life than power. Something I didn't truly realise until Dora's wedding." Arcturus answered with a break in his voice.

Fleamont sighed. "Are you sure this is the only way?"

Arcturus nodded. "It's the only I couldn't get her back if I wanted to."

"What about Sirius and Andromeda." Euphemia quested.

"They see Sirius as nothing more than a ungrateful brat and don't put much stock into Andromeda being a healer. Idiots. They'll just want them cast out when they step to far out of line."

"They might kill you for this." Fleamont mentioned.

"Orion will have me killed sooner or later anyway. If I died because of this, then I get the last laugh."

Fleamont sheared a look with his wife. Euphemia nodded and he looked back to arcturus. "Let's start writing up a contract and where we go from there."

Arcturus nodded. He was relieved that they were willing to listen to him.

**Soon.**

Fleamont and Arcturus had written up a basic marriage contract. That basically meant that Bellatrix would be under the protection of the Potters and have full access to your family's knowledge and in return could not betray them and would be wed to James shortly after he graduated from Hogwarts. The bride price would be a single Knut and the only way out was death.

"Well, now we've just gotta convince James and Bellatrix to sign it ." Fleamont commented.

"Given her opinions, I don't think Bellatrix will complain." Arcturus commented.

"Mipsy!" Fleamont called.

With pop a female house-elf appeared in a teal blue dress the Potter crest on it. "Master Monty called for Mipsy?" The house-elf asked.

"Yes, I want you to tell James and the Blacks that they are wanted in the study. Oh and bring us some drinks "

"Mipsy be doing that, Master Monty." Mipsy bowed before popping away.

"How did you get your elf in a dress?" Arcturus asked, sounding a little amazed at what he had just seen.

"You simply instruct them to look more presentable. Give them some money for materials and space to work in and they do the rest." Euphemia answered. Arcturus took note to try that later.

Soon the quartet arrived, with James in front. "You wanted to see us Farther?" James inquired.

"Yes, take a seat and we'll explain everything." Fleamont answered.

Arcturus noticed that both James and Bellatrix looked tired. "So who won?" At everyone's confused expression he elaborated. "These two..." He said indicating to James and Bellatrix. "... Have been dueling. I want to know who won."

"I won the first game, Bellatrix won the rematch." James answered. Arcturus was surprised that Balltrix had given him leave to use her name. He clearly didn't win by a fluke.

"Same trick doesn't work twice on me sweety." Bellatrix teased.

"It was worth trying Dearest." James grinned back.

"Also, they wouldn't stop flirting." Sirius commented, sounding exasperated.

"Then maybe this marriage contract will make them stop." Arcturus commented causing the teens to look at him in shock.

"Looks like I'll be getting between those legs after all." James finally broke the silence.

Tell me what you think of how I portrayed everyone, or how you would like someone portrayed.


	2. Mourn the past Celebrate the future

The group sat in silence as James and Bellatrix contemplated everything they had just been told. They were informed of what the terms of the contract were, why it was created and what their next steps would be, should it be signed.

Without a word, Bellatrix signed the contract with the blood quill. It was an easy choice for her. She had seen the cracks in the pureblood supremacy. She had noticed that those who don't come from families that support the agenda are far more relaxed and free. While she wouldn't gain complete freedom, it would be far more than she would ever get otherwise.

Everyone looked at James who was in deep thought as he looked at the table. In a short time, James had to actually get to know Bellatrix Black, he had grown to like the witty witch. She was fun to be around and if her dueling skills were anything to go by, she was intelligent. Combined with her striking beauty and anyone would be lucky to be with her. For such a wounder to be wasted on such a swine like Redolphes would be a shame. And the thought of her being brought down to their level was worse. James looked up to Bellatrix and saw while she kept her face emotionless, emotionless, her eyes were silently pleading for him to help her. James gave her a reassuring SMILE. Bellatrix gave a small smile back and James signed the contract with the blood quill. "I'm looking forward to getting to know you better Trixie." He spoke up.

"I'm sure you are," Bellatrix responded with a grin and a wink.

"You two are going to be insufferable." Andromeda groaned.

The now engaged couple beamed at Andromeda in response. "You know it!" James happily proclaimed.

Fleamont drew his wand and made two copies of the contract. He gave one to Arcturus to keep, one to Mipsy to hand in at the department of magical bonds and contracts at the ministry. And the last he would place in the family archive.

**Soon.**

Everyone was now arriving for the funeral they were greeted by Fleamont, Euphemia, James, and Bellatrix greeted them. They were surprised to hear about the engagement, but most happily congratulated them regardless.

Arcturus was astonished at the number of prominent families attending; Bones, Longbottom, Greengrass, Scamander, Moody, McKinnon, Abbott, Delacour, Goldstein and Diggory. Along with many important individuals; Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Horace Slughorn, as well as Aurors and healers alike. If someone told Arcturus that everyone who fought against Grindelwald and his forces and survived was here, he'd believe them.

Soon they were all lead into a nearby forest and past a set of wards where a large ash tree stood in a clearing. In front of it was was a pile of branches from the tree with a non-magical photo of Charles, Dora and their son, Bradley Arcturus Potter. He was two years old then. No bodies were found in the ruins of their homes so the photo would take their place. And rows of seats for those who are attending.

Once everyone had sat down, Fleamont spoke from in front of the pile of branches. "Today we are here mourn the loss of Baron Charles Hardwin Potter, Baroness Dora Arianna Potter née Black and their son, Bradley Arcturus Potter. But to me, they were my hot-headed little brother Charlie, my compassionate sister in law Dora and my quidditch loving nephew Brad." Fleamont stopped to wipe the tears from his eyes. "I always knew Charlie would be different from the moment he cast his first spell. Incarcerous. The same spell our mother used to make him sit still during lessons." A short wave of laughter greeted him in response. "He was fighting three fourth-year Gryffindors who were jinxing this first year Slytherin girl he had made friends with on the express. Those of us who weren't being stupid and blaming him for the points we lost were teasing him about having a girlfriend." Fleamont gave a watery chuckle. "I think he got the last laugh when he proposed to her.

I was in my sixth year when he came to Hogwarts so I don't know much of what he did will he was there, but the only time I've ever seen him scared was when Dora was pregnant. He was pacing so much I had to use our mother's old trick and tie to a chair." A few more laughs came from the crowd.

"Dora was one of the kindest and patient people I've ever met. Charlie asked her out four times in ten minutes and proposed seven times a few years later. Apparently, my brother was at his most romantic after hitting his head and with short term memory." Once more people laughed. "While Charlie was panicking during her pregnancy, she would just sit there, hands on her stomach, and just hum to herself. Without a care in the world."

"And then there was Bradley. He knew what he wanted to do the second he saw a broom. And after taking him to his first quidditch game, there was no stopping him. He wanted to be a seeker and win the world. Before they moved to America I went to every one of his games at Hogwarts. He was well on his way to achieving his dreams." By this point, Fleamont was a mess. He was sniffing and rubbing his eyes constantly. "Thank you." croaked.

As Fleamont went to sit down, Arcturus stood up to say some words. "Dora was a Black unlike any other I've met apart from Andromeda. She wanted more from life than a respectable marriage. She wanted to be a healer. And whenever someone told her no, she always had an answer. When she was told a lady in her position should not be working, she questioned why her grades at Hogwarts mattered then. When told that she wasn't allowed to be a healer, she said that she didn't trust anyone else to look after her family. Our family sent a few friends to help bring her back in line. She got herself a Gryffindor attack dog to scare them off."

Arcturus took a shaky breath before continuing. "Family was the most important thing to Dora. She said 'Black's act so proud of their family, but never seem to truly care about them.' It caught me off guard when I heard it, but I found myself unable to argue against it. So when the time came for me to be Lord Black, I decided to do things differently. I allowed my siblings to choose their own spouses and relaxed my hold on the house." Arcturus dried his eyes with his handkerchief.

"When Charlus came to me to ask for Dora's hand in marriage, he slammed the contract onto my desk and sat down without a word. I took my time before I started to read, excepting him to buckle, but he just looked right back at. Eventually, I read through it. There wasn't much to it, but it was one of the more generous contracts I've seen. At the end it Fleamont's signature as head of house Potter, Charles' as goom and Dora's as the wife. Next to where I needed to sign there was a note. It said 'We're going to get married one way or another.'" Arcturus looked down as he shook his head at the memory. He had a small smile and tears running down his face. After taking a moment to compose himself, he continued his story. "I challenged him to a duel for her hand. It's only now when I look back, do I realize how hard he was trying not to smile. Soon enough, I was bested in five spells and signing the contract." A few people laughed at that.

"I used to see a lot of Bradley when he was younger. Dora always invited me over when we had time to catch up. They asked me to help teach him before he left for Hogwarts, and to be his godfather. I guess Charlus respected me more than he ever let on." Arcturus wasn't much better than Fleamont was as he slowly made his way back to his seat.

James wiped his eyes and made his way to the front to say a few words. "Bradley was more like an older brother than a cousin. When I first arrived at Hogwarts he showed me around and showed me a few secret passageways. He's the one who taught me to play quidditch. Not just the basics, like position and what does what. We spent hours on the weekends ..." At this moment James completely broke down. Sirius stood up to support his friend and Bellatrix soon followed.

Sirius placed his hand on James' shoulder, while Bellatrix held his hand on his other side.

"When I was first sorted into Gryffindor I wasn't exactly welcomed, but Bradley always stuck up for me. And I'll always remember that." Sirius mentioned.

Bellatrix and Sirius lead James back to his seat and the service continued.

**Soon.**

Once everyone had said their piece, The Potters (and Bellatrix, who was gently lead by James.)

"Wands!" Fleamont called. The three Potters drew wands that were the same wood as the tree. "Incnedio on three! One! Two! Three!"

"Incnedio." The four chorused and the pile of wood was set alight.

As the flames enveloped the photo, Fleamont turned to face the audience. "If you will please follow us back to the manner where refreshments will be waiting."

When they returned to the manner they all briefly talked to Fleamont and Euphemia, before they began to spread out into groups.

Arcturus watched one group more than the others. Bellatrix and Andromeda were with James and his friends, but that wasn't what was so interesting. What had caught the lord's attention was the glances the muggle-born that James had picked up before the others had arrived was giving Andromeda. He even caught his lips twitch upwards.

Andromeda herself had her back to him so she couldn't read her facial expressions. Bellatrix was eying one of James' friends suspiciously, while looked back to her nervously. Arcturus decided to leave them be while he discussed moving Bellatrix's personal effects in with Fleamont.

**Meanwhile.**

James Potter, Bellatrix Black, Sirius Black, Andromeda Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Edward Tonks had all grouped up.

"S-so there's no way out of the contract?" Pettigrew asked as he looked at Bellatrix as if she was about to pounce on him.

James sighed and rolled his eyes. He had already answered this four times. "Yes Peter, this contract was written up by my dad and Arcturus Black. Those two could write a book on underhand tactics. And then they'd sell it under someone else's name." The group laughed at James' comment, with Blacks in the group agreeing that their head of house would actually do that.

"So that means I can finally seduce Evans!" Sirius cheered. Everyone but Bellatrix laughed in response.

"Yeah right, you're worse than James!" Edward laughed. "The only one that has a chance is Remus."

"I was actually going to try being mature this year to get her. Or least get caught less." James chuckled.

"Does this mean we're finally allowed to go after her group?" Peter asked giddily. Bellatrix raised an eyebrow at that.

James hummed as he looked behind to the other group around their age. The group consisted of; the bones siblings, Marlene McKinnon, Cyrus Greengrass, and Samantha Carrington. "We'll still leave Sam alone since she's with Cyrus."

"Why's that so important?" Bellatrix asked.

"We'll go to him when we need potion ingredients fast and cheap. Although me and Andi are the only ones here who can brew something other than slime." James answered. "In return, we leave him alone."

"It was thanks to him we were able to Mclaggin's skin keep changing different colours for a week," Remus added.

Bellatrix smiled. "I remember that."

And so they chatted away until it was time to leave.

**Latter.**

Bellatrix was in the bed she was given at Potter manor. She was surprised to have been given her own room instead of immediately sharing a bed with James. Tomorrow she would undergo a ritual that would help her shrug off compulsions, including the imperious. After that, she would learn the family's traditions and then their greatest secret.

Bellatrix was broken out of her musings by a knock at the door. "Come in." She responded as she sat up.

James walked in with a smile. "Hey."

"Hi."

There was an awkward silence filled the room.

James finally spoke up. "I want to talk. About us."

"About us how?" Bellatrix asked.

"Well we both know we're gonna end up married as soon as I leave Hogwarts." James began as he moved to sit at the foot of the bed. "And I want to give US a chance you know? I'd rather we weren't one fake, stuffy couples if you know what I mean."

"I do." She answered.

"So I thought it might be best if we forget about the contract and actually try dating. You know, act like were just any old couple?"

Bellatrix smiled and moved to sit next to James. "I'd like that. Actually having a husband that I care for would be nice."

"Well, the ritual tomorrow will take some time to prepare. So how about we spend some time in the ally? Have some ice cream and get to know each other? What do you say?" James asked with a hopeful smile.

"Sounds fun." Bellatrix answered.

"Great."

They both slowly leaned towards each other and shared their first kiss. The first of many.

I'm going to do 2 more chapters before the time skip. The next will focus on James and Bellatrix's first week together and others reactions. Then next will show the wedding and snippets of Harry's early life.

Also, I've decided on who Harry will be paired with, but I'm not gonna tell you yet. :)


	3. Welcome to the family

Bellatrix was sat on her bed, ready for the day. She was wearing her midnight blue witch's robes and had her hat sat next to her.

A knock came at her. Bellatrix stood up and went to answer it. Opening it she saw James in a dark grey cloak with a crimson outline. "Shall we?" He grinned.

"Breakfast first, sweet talker. Then you can seduce me."

**With Arcturus.**

"Lord Black, your sons are here." The male house-elf dressed in a tuxedo called.

"Send them in." Arcturus replied without looking up from the letter he had written to send to his solicitor about changing his will as soon as possible.

The door to the study open and Orion and Cygnus walked in. "We wish to speak with you Father." Orion spoke as he clutched a newspaper in his hand.

Arcturus gestured to the seats in front of his desk. "Take a seat."

Once they were seated Cygus spoke up. "Is it true?" He asked, looking ready to burst.

Is that true?" Arcturus questioned, not giving anything away.

He's referring to this. Orion placed the newspaper on the desk and pointed to a small article on the front page.

**_Another Potter/ Black wedding?_**

_Yesterday morning, a marriage contract between James Potter and Bellatrix Black was handed in by a house-elf belonging to the Potters. All we can confirm about the contract is that it was signed by both participants with a blood quill._

_Tomorrow was also the funeral of the late Charles Potter, his wife Dora Potter née Black, and their son Bradley Potter._

_Neither family has spoken about the engagement._

"So you are referring to this." Arcturus responded as he handed them their copy of the contract.

Both of the brothers read the contract with more and more surprise showing on their faces.

"Do you know why I made that contact?" Arcturus asked causing his sons to look up to him. "I made it to punish you, and to teach you both a lesson."

"You said you forgave us the contract." Orion spoke up.

Arcturus slammed his hand on his desk as he shot up. "I did until I saw the bride piece!" He let his words hang in the air. "One hundred gallons. One hundred gallons! You sold a daughter of the house of Black for the price of a mistress! The only difference is she's not coming back!back! I should you both out and make Sirius my heir!" Both men scowled at the very. Neither of you are ready to be head of this house. Everyone who signed this contract did so willingly. I could have asked for far more than a knut, but I don't trust either of you to not waste it." Arcturus leaned back into his chair. "You are both dismissed." Both scowled at their father before leaving the room to use the floo to return to their own homes.

Arcturus sighed. It was no use. "Montague!"

The male house-elf from before returned. "Yes, Lord Black?" He asked with a bow.

"Upon my death, you are to serve Bellatrix as you have me." Arcturus commanded.

"As you wish, Lord Black." Montague responded. "Is Lord Black ill, master?"

"No, I am in perfect health, but that doesn't mean I will stay that way."

**Soon with James and Bellatrix.**

The pair were now sat outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. They sat in silence until they were halfway through their bowls when Bellatrix spoke up. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What did Dumbledore do to make Charles hate him so much?"

James leaned forward and crossed his arms on the table. "Quite a lot to be honest. Most of it revolves around Grindelwald." James then began counting the offences off on his fingers. "He originally agreed with Grindelwald. He made a blood peg with Grindelwald to not harm each other. When finally got around that and beat Grindelwald, he didn't kill and protected him from the death penalty. He argued a lot with Charles about him killing all of Grindlewald's inner circle when they tried to surrender. He's manipulative. Holds three very high up political positions and does absolutely nothing to help us progress. And probably some other stuff I don't know about. But one thing I do know is that he blamed Dumbldore for a lot of the deaths caused by the wars against Grindlewald."

"How does your father feel about him ?" Bllatrix asked.

"He doesn't like that he's holding down three full-time positions. Says that he can't give them the time that each job needs and that, that much power is far to intoxicating for one person."

"Do you believe him?" Bellatrix was pleased to see that she hadn't gone from one group of blind followers to another.

"While he's never actually himself 'The leader of the light', he does seem to like the name. And I've never seen him take another person's advice, not even that Mcgonigal wanted to burn that acromantula nest to the ground." James answered.

"Didn't a Griff almost get eaten by them once?" Bellatrix pondered as she began to eat her ice-cream again.

"Yeah, it was a first year muggleborn. He didn't see what could be so dangerous in a forest next to a school. To be fair he dose have a point. What kind of school keeps a nest of man-eating spiders?" James answered before he resumed eateating as well. "So, what do you want to do now you're out of Hogwarts?"

Bellatrix leaned back into her chair. "I don't know. I have always liked ruins, so maybe something with that?"

"You could go for a mastery in it if you want." James suggested.

"It'd give me a lot of free rain as an Unspeakable." Bellatrix thought out loud.

"If that's what you want to do." James shrugged.

"What about you? What's your best subject? And what do you want to do after Hogwarts?"

"My best subject is transfiguration and I want to be Auror." James answered.

The pair finished their ice-cream and started to look around the ally. They linked arms as they looked through the windows of various shops for something that catches their eye. When James got an idea. "How about we go dancing?" He suggested. "I know there's a place nearby that plays a few different styles."

"Sure." Bellatrix shrugged. James was disappointed at her indifference but reminded himself that this was new and they knew next to nothing about each other. It would take time for them to bond. Once the pair drew near to the entrance, Bellatrix transfigured their robes into something more suited for dancing and turned her hat into a necklace.

Bellatrix expected James to dance like those she had been made to dance with beforehand: stiff and emotionless. Or try to cop a feel of bum or push their bodies far closer together than necessary. But that was not the case. James had a lazy smile on his face during the slower dances and was outright grinning during the faster ones. Bellatrix couldn't help but smile along with him. Especially since he kept his hands where they should be. James bought them both a drink from the bar when he noticed a pair of blonds enter. "Trixie." James called. Once he had her attention he nodded to behind her. Bellatrix spotted what Jame was looking at. Lucius and Narcissa. "Do you want to get out of here, or should we introduce our selves?" James had a mischievous grin on his face as he finished his suggestion.

A grin soon mirrored by Bellatrix. "Let's go have some fun." She suggested as she pulled James along by the hand.

James caught up and slung his arm over her shoulders. "Let's show them up a little." He whispered into her ear. Realising what her betrothed was up to, Bellatrix leaned into him and plaster a lazy smile on her face.

They approached Lucius and Narcissa as the unsuspecting couple made their way to the conductor who was using his wand to manipulate a variety of instruments. Lucius talked to the conductor and handed him some sicles. When he turned around, his eyes widened at seeing the future Lord and Lady Potter stood behind his betrothed. Narcissa noticed her betrothed expression and turned around to see what he was looking at. Both James and Bellatrix were amused by how the blondes looked as if they were doused in ice-cold water.

"Hier Malfoy, Miss Black." James greeted with an amused smile.

"Hier Potter, Bellatrix." Lucius greeted with a faint scowl.

The conductor was oblivious to all this and began to play a slow dance song. "Shall we dear?" James asked the witch he had his arm around.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Bellatrix answered. The pair smiled as they walked to the centre of the dance floor. They turned to face each other. James bowed while Bellatrix curtsied. As soon as they were in position, they seemed to glide around the dance floor and weaved through the other couples. Particularly Lucius and Narcissa.

At the end of the dance they looked into each other's eyes and Bellatrix spoke. "You stink of sweat." She teased.

James snorted. "You're one to talk." He retorted.

With that Bellatrix pulled James in for a passionate kiss. They separated wearing stupid grins.

Feeling ready to move on, Bellatrix reversed her spells and freshened them up, before the couple headed back outside.

"So where to next?" James asked.

"Well, if I'm seriously going to go for that ruins mastery, I'm going to need some new books, some new carving slabs as well as some small ward crystals. So we'll have to go Gringotts first so I can get enough money from my account to pay for all of that. I imagine you will want to go and look at quidditch gear..." Bellatrix looked to James for a response.

"I could do with some new pads." He mentioned.

"...After that, I suppose we will need to head back." Bellatrix continued.

"Sounds good to me." James agreed as they entered the goblin bank.

"So what can you tell me about this ritual?" Bellatrix questioned her betrothed.

"All I can say is that it involves the brain and skull of a goat, and few veela hairs." James answered.

The pair stopped taking as they were now st the front of the. They both requested access to their vaults. Both of them grinned as they rode the cart through the depths of the bank.

"Does your mother work?" Bellatrix asked as they left the bank.

"Yeah, she's a language tutor." James answered. "She teaches; French, Spanish, Latin, Italian, Hindi and Gobbledygook."

"How many languages do you know?"

"Three: English-obviously, French and Gobbledygook. I also know a bit of Latin, but not enough to carry a conversation."

They had now reached Goldstein Materials and entered the shop. Bellatrix collected three slabs for each type of wood, stone and metal sold there as well as some small ward crystals. After Bellatrix paid for her materials, James casually strolled up to the counter and placed the most expensive carving set around on top. "Just this please." The tools were goblin made and the carrier was made of dragonhide and had a built-in pocket with expansion and fether weight charm on it for materials. He looked to Bellatrix with a grin. "Figured you could use some new tools while you were at it."

"Hell of a gift to get a girl on your first date."

James shrugged. "I try. Plus, you have nothing to hold all your materials in."

Bellatrix's eyes widened when she realised he was right. "Dam." Bellatrix shrank her perches into the kit's pocket and they left for Flourish and Blotts. The pair entered the store and split up to browse the shelves.

James found The Monster Book Of Monsters and came up with a new prank to play. After paying for enough copies to put one in each broom closet at Hogwarts and having a house-elf take them home, he went to find his Betrothed. When he found her, she was holding a book in her hands. "Trixie." Bellatrix jolted as she came back to reality. "What you got there?"

Bellatrix tilted the book so James could see it was one for first-time parents. "I'm just wondering how we'll raise our children." Bellatrix commented.

James smiled at the thought of them having more than one kid. "Well, there's the obvious stuff. How to act as a member of a most ancient and noble house, our families history and basic knowledge of other houses. As a Potter, they will be taught several pieces of advice that will help them throughout their lives and we'll teach them a few defensive spells before they go Hogwarts. There's more, but we're in public. Is there anything you want to teach them from being raised a Black?"

Bellatrix nodded. "Mostly dirty tactics they will need to be aware of, as well as some other things I won't speak of in public."

"Well let's get married first, then we can think about starting a family." James gently takes the book out of her hands and puts it back on the shelf. He kisses her cheek before speaking. "One step at a time Trixie. One step at a time."

**Meanwhile with Dumbledore.**

"Dam Arcturus." Dumbledore muttered. The binding of James Potter of Bellatrix Black made his little dream of getting closer to James impossible. He had hoped to use James' infatuation with Lilly to reel him in. Maybe even kick off a relationship between the two by giving Lily a mild love potion. James would begin to lower his guard around the headmaster if it meant keeping Lily happy.

But now the plan was down the drain. It wasn't hard to tell what kind of girl a Potter would go after. They like them smart and with a fire to them. Bellatrix fitted this model perfectly but unlike Lilly and every other muggleborn, she wasn't brainwashed to sing his praises. In fact some families believed he hindered them for not teaching them wizarding culture, leading to them being seen as rude and ignorant. But Dumbledore didn't believe they were important as he tended to ignore them himself.

But he still had a chance. Despite publicly arguing against Charles' claims of trouble on the horizon with the mysterious disappearances of squibs and muggle-borns. He knew Tom Riddle was coming.

**A few days later.**

Bellatrix was sat at the dining table as James had asked her to. Her hair was shorter and straighter than it was, due to having needed to cut it off for the ritual and using a potion to grow it back.

Over the week she had learned what it meant to be a Potter. Upon their wedding, they would have a painting themselves in a memorable location for the pair, which they would update the memories of weekly. They had decided that the manor's duelling ring would be appropriate for them. Another tradition was to create a wand with the wood of the ash tree where the fallen Potter a cremated. But first, she needed to acquire a core unique to her. One that is not simply bought. If the creature is passive, it must be given. If the creature is aggressive, it must be taken. The core of James' own ashwood wand is a shaven werewolf fang he had claimed from Remus Lupin.

James entered the room with a serious expression and carried an invisibility cloak. "Your families greatest secret is you own an invisibility cloak, or can you make them?" Bellatrix questioned.

"Bellatrix, this isn't _a _invisibility cloak. It's _the _invisibility cloak." James answered.

Bellatrix pondered James' word before it clicked. She looked to the cloak in shock. "You mean..."

"The deathly hallows are real."

Bellatrix was stunned. Countless questions ran through her head. "So the three brothers, were Potters?" Her tone little to no emotion as she was still reeling from the revelation that a children's story tale was real!

"Peverells, actually. The granddaughter of the third brother married into our family and brought the cloak with her. I'll tell you the full story some other time." James casually responded.

"Do you, have the others? The wand and the stone."

"Nope, and we don't want them."

That answer jolted the witch awake. "What!? Why not!?"

"What happened to the original owners?" Calmly answered.

Bellatrix opened her mouth to respond that they wouldn't let that happen. But she realised everyone who had died from them afterwards thought the same thing. She soon understood why they didn't want them and changed the subject. "Any other shocking secrets you want to tell me?" She joked.

"Dumbledore has the elder wand, I'm a animagus and haven't needed glasses since I was thirteen." James answered with a grin.

Bellatrix gapped at him again. The Potters were supposed to be boring!


	4. What others think

James and Bellarltrix walked from the apperation point of platform 9 3/4 hand in hand. Over the summer, the pair had found themselves growing close to each other. While they hadn't gone all the way, they were comfortable around each other. They had been on several dates during the summer, including a move and dinner in the muggle world. James had explored the town a few times before so he knew his way around.

"Are meeting them on the platform or on the train?" Bellatrix asked. Ignoring the looks they still got due to members of two of the most prominent families in magical Britain.

"On Platform. It's easier to find each other out here." James answered. "Do you want me to ask Slughorn to see if he knows anyone who can help you with your mastery?" Bellatrix wanted to find a tutor to help her achieve her ruins mastery but didn't know where to look and who she could trust.

"You can try, but knowing Slug he'll drag it out to keep you in his little club." Bellatrix answered. While there was nothing evil about the potion master, he would use the odd dirty tactic where it suited him.

"I'll live." James shrugged. They shared a smile and a quick kiss. The other marauders soon joined the couple. Bellatrix and James embraced each other and kissed goodbye to one another. James would sneak out of Hogwarts to see her every Saturday and meet up on Hogsmead weekends.

"I can't remember the last time Bellatrix was touchy-feely." Sirius commented as they looked for a compartment.

James shrugged in response. "I gotta say, things are going pretty well for us." He bragged. The group found an empty compartment and piled in.

"That's good to hear." Remus commented as he sat next to the window.

"Before we go any further, I want to ask you something." Sirius said to James with a focus that was rarely seen from the wild Marauder.

"Sure, what is it?" James asked as he sat next to him.

"How do you feel, about Lilly Evans?"

The other three Marauders' eyes widened at the question and they leaned back into their seats.

James looked at the roof as he thought about his . James' life had changed drastically from the beginning of summer and he has a long with it. Before he was a single prankster, who chased a muggleborn and was wary of the future. Now he was dating a pureblood, who would become his wife and felt a impending sense of doom when he thought about the future.

But how did he feel about Lilly Evans? And how did he feel about Bellatrix Black? Both were smart and beautiful witchs, but that's where the similarities ended. Apart from the obvious physical aspects, there was the fact that Lilly was a muggleborn. Practically a foreigner. Bellatrix was born and raised in the magical world like he was. While Lilly never enjoyed his sense of humour. Bellatrix would challenge him to step it up, with her own wit. Lilly would have to learn a lot. Bellatrix already knew it. So his answer? "Honestly. I don't feel much for . Weird, I know. But I just... don't."

Sirius continued to look at James in silence. "Huh. Who would of thought?" He spoke up, as he relaxed into his seat.

"I guess it's partly because she's actually given me a chance to prove myself." James thought aloud.

"Well, you're about to be able to put your money where your mouth is, Progs." Remus spoke up.

"Huh?" James responded before the door was opened. Turning around, he saw none other than Lilly Evans.

"Can we talk James?" She asked. The Marauders all looked to one another in surprise. She hadn't called him James since the beginning of their third year.

"Erm, yeah, sure." James answered and walked out of the compartment to meet her. James shut the door behind him. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"This." Lilly answered as she offered him an envelope that was addressed to her.

"I think that's for you." James joked as he scratched the side of his head. Hiding what was actually doing. As his fingers brushed over his wire-frame glasses, he activating the mage sight rune cluster. He doubted Lilly anything cursed, but certain enchantments would do that for her.

"Just read it." Lilly glared at him.

James shrugged and took the envelope, reopened it and read the letter inside.

_Dear Lilly Evans_

_Thank you for being stupid enough to have always turned down James' advances_.

_From Bellatrix Black._

_The future Lady Potter._

James was confused. "Didn't the girls tell you, me and Trixie were betrothed?" He asked surprised.

"They did mention it. But what I want to know is how you ended up in a marriage contract to such an awful woman?" Lilly questioned.

"Because I wanted to be." James shrugged. At Lilly's questioning look, he elaborated. "Well she's smart and sexy, two things a Potter always looks for in a witch, not related to me, that's a more recent addition, cheeky and one hell of a duelist among other things I like about her."

Lilly was surprised that she had blushed when James had indicated that he found her sexy. "But what about her family? And I thought you hated Slytherins?"

"Well, Sirius, Andromeda and Arcturus are alright. We've agreed that the rest can't be trusted. And I've never hated Slytherin. I hate a lot of the people in that house sure, but I've never hated them as a whole." James answered without pause.

"Oh, well. I should get going . Bye James." Lilly responded awkwardly, before rushing back to her friends.

"Bye?" James responded in confusion before re-entering the compartment.

"What was that about?" Sirius asked.

**Soon.**

"I don't believe it." Remus said shocked. While Sirius laughed like a mad man. "You took her into the muggle world for a date! And she actually liked it!?" Remus' response spurred Sirius into another bout of laughter.

"Yeah! We even met up with Ted and Matt came over, and she was fine!" James responded enthusiastically, before turning to his best friend. "You alright, Padfoot?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I was just thinking about how the rest of mine and Trixie's dear family would react." Sirius answered once he calmed himself down. "So does she know about Ted and Andi?"

"No. That's the only thing I haven't told her." James answered.

"What!?" Remus all but yelled in shock.

"Relax, would ya, Moony? She already figured out your furry little pressure problem. Besides, that's one of the smaller secrets I told her. I've told her stuff I've not even told any of you!" James answered back. "I'm even teaching her to be an Animagus."

"So how come the whole school doesn't know?" Remus questioned.

"She said it was good blackmail if she ever wanted us to do something." James responded with a shrug.

**Later in the week.**

The Gryffindor and Slytherin sixth years were just packing up from their first positions lesson for the year. "We'll wait outside for ya." Remus informed James.

"Alright." James nodded. The other Marauders already knew what James was up to so there was no need to answer any questions. Lilly caught the interaction and decided to stay behind. The first few days back at Hogwarts had been fairly eventful for the Potter heir. By now his betrothal to Bellatrix Black was well known, and some of his fellow housemates hadn't taken the news well. Some of them had stupidly decided that meant he was turning dark. James did his best to point out the flaws in their logic, and those he didn't listen to him learned he still wasn't someone to mess with. "Professor Slughorn, I need a favour!" James announced.

Slughorn's face illuminated as he turned to face his student. "Oh, and what might that be my boy?"

James ignored the 'my boy' comment and answered. "Well it's not for me. It's for Bellatrix. You see, she's studying for a mastery in ruins before becoming a unspeakable. But we don't know where to look. We were hoping that you might know someone who could help."

Slughorn was silent for a moment, then he answered. "Yes, I do believe I know the perfect person to help Bellatrix. But I am afraid I will not be able to introduce them until little Yule celebration. In the meantime why don't you join my little club? It can't hurt to know some of the guests beforehand, and Bellatrix a chance to catch up with those she met during her time here."

It was plain as day what Slughorn was trying to do, but James felt it would be best to comply. "Sounds good professor. What's the dress code?" James responded in a polite manner.

"Semi-formal. I have the upper years on Sundays." Slughorn answered with a bright smile.

**A few months later.**

Both James and Sirius were dressed in robes with the crest of their respective houses over their hearts. "Got your invite?" James asked.

"Right here." Sirius answered as he showed James the letter with the broken Gringotts seal.

Last week James, Sirius, Regulus, Andromeda and Narcissa received invites to the will reading of Arcturus Black at Gringotts bank.

The pair quickly made their way to the headmaster's office where they would be flooing from but were wary of being ambushed. The blood purists had been more aggressive this year than the years before. Unsurprisingly, they arrived before the Slytherin members of house Black. They would have gone straight ahead, but Dumbledore refused to open the floo connection until they were all there.

James and Sirius shared a look that said: _"What is he playing at?" _They looked back to Dumbledore who wore an innocent, grandfatherly smile, that looked irritatingly smug to the two lions. It wasn't long before the three Slytherins arrived.

"May we go _now, _Headmaster?" Sirius all but spat.

"Aren't you going to greet your family Sirius?" Dumbledore questioned.

"No, I'd rather get going." Sirius answered.

Dumbledor let out a tired sigh. "Very well."

Once the floo was activated, Sirius threw in some floo powder shortly flowed by his invitation, before stepping through. The rest of the group quickly repeated the process.

They arrived in a meeting room within Gringotts. All the chairs were removed and replaced with a large pensive, but the desk where the goblin would sit was still there. Orion, Cygnus, Druella, Walburga and Bellatrix were already there. Bellatrix was wearing a black dress with the Potter family crest and was stood by herself when they arrived. James and Sirius quickly made their way over to her. James greeted his betrothed with a toe-curling kiss, which repulsed the others, much to Sirius' enjoyment. "We'd have been here sooner but Dumbledore was being a pain." James told her.

Before Bellatrix could respond the doors to the room were opened by a pair of goblin guards, revealing another goblin, Cassiopeia Black and her nephew Alphard Black. James' entire went ridged. While he knew the other Blacks were more bark than bite, these two weren't. Both of them were announced as infertile early on in their lives and as such were seen as ill-suited to marry in the pureblood circles. So they had served the house of Black by gathering information and blackmailing other families. They could cause them some real trouble if they wanted to. While Sirius liked them and spent most of his time out of Hogwarts with his uncle Alphard, this was something different entirely. Cassiopeia and Alphard gave the pair a nod and James sighed in relief. And so did Bellatrix.

The third goblin who was wearing a suit approaches the large pensive and poured a memory in it. "This memory is the last will of Arcturus Black the third. Come to me once you have viewed it." The goblin announced. James gave a slight smirk when he realised that he had been invited while Lucius wasn't.

The humans in the room entered the memory.

Inside the memory was a room exactly like the one they were currently in. Arctirus stood before them while a man in a suit stood at the back.

_"I, Arcturus Cygnus Black, make this my last will and testament._

_To Orion Black. I grant you headship of the most ancient and noble house of Black, until your oldest son, Sirius reaches his twentieth birthday." _Sirius was stunned, but if the reactions of the more zealous members of the family were anything to go by. It wasn't universally agreed upon.

_To Cygus Black. I leave you my books on business deals. Read them." _James and Sirius had to stop themselves from showing their amusement at the remark.

_"To Bellatrix Black and her betrothed, James Potter. I leave you my personal house elf Monty and my private collection of books on ruins and rituals. You are a brilliant witch Bellatrix. James has enough intelligence to allow you to thrive." _Bellatrix smiled as she remembered the times she pull a random book off of one of his shelves and try to read it. Occasionally asking Monty to explain a word to her. She would sit on the floor so they could read it together.

_"To Alphard Black. I leave you my home of The Black Adder. It is a far more appropriate house for a member of the house of Black than that hole you currently live in." _Alphard smiled as he shook his head. _"I have also set aside a vault of two thousand gallons for you to give to a Black you feel has appropriate need of it."_

_"To Cassiopeia Black. I leave you the potions I keep for my old age." _Cassiopeia simply nodded.

_"To Sirius Black. __I leave you my notebook on being head of house Black and this piece of advice. Never ignore good advice because you don't like it, or the person giving it." _Sirius gave a begrudging nod.

_"To Regulus Black. I leave you my books on dark magic and curses. Remember to head the warnings." _Regulus' remained blank like usual.

_"To Andromeda Black. I leave you mine and Ursala's wedding rings. I feel like you may need them in the future." _Andromeda had to stop herself from gasping, but she faintly jumped. Something that Bellatrix noticed.

_"To Narcissa Black. I leave you the emerald bracelet that you have always had your eye __on." _Narcissa gave a composed smile.

_"Toujours Pur. Always pure. The motto of the house Black can mean many things. For my father, it meant to act purely in the best interests of our family and its members. For myself, it meant to put all my focus into anything I do. For my sister, Dora, it meant to act purely for the health of others who did not deserve to be . Stay smart and stay strong, and the house of Black will always prevail."_

_"This is Matthew Snyde acting as witnesses." The man at the back announced._

With that, the memory ended. They all got what Arcturus had left them. As everyone began to filter out, Andromeda held Bellatrix and James back. Once it was only them and the goblin guards she spoke. "I need to tell you both something." She said nervously.

"What is it?" James asked concerned.

Andromeda took a deep breath and answered. "I'm pregnant."

"Shit." James quietly said to himself as he ran his hand through his hair. "Oh shit."

Bellatrix knew that since the start of their relationship that James was keeping a secret for Andromeda. When she asked him about it James said it wasn't his place to tell and wouldn't say anything more about it. But now she knew it was a relationship, it all fitted together for her as it had for her grandfather. "Tonks is the father. Isn't he?" Bellatrix's tone was emotionless. It caused the pair to look directly at her. Andromeda could only nod. "You're both stupid."

"I wasn't intentional!" Andromeda retorted.

"Are planning on keeping it?" Bellatrix questioned with a piercing gaze.

Andromeda immediately shifted from nervous to defiant. "Yes. We are."

"So he already knows?"

"He does."

"Then I better see a ring on your finger before it is born! No godchild of mine will be born a basted!"

"Godchild!?" Andromeda repeated in shock.

"Can you think of anyone better to be their godmother?"

"We were actually thinking about asking either you or James."

Mat is short for Mattew Bell and I'll get into why that is important later, as well as seeing Arcturus' final moments.


	5. Wedding crashers

I've changed the time skip to end at Quidditch world cup because I've some ideas on how to make the interesting along with different ways of handling the three tasks.

The final two years at Hogwarts had been different from what she had expected for Lily Evans. James had treated her the same way he treated the other witches of Hogwarts, that weren't blood purists: polite, but was still willing to prank them. She had briefly seen James and Bellatrix interact during the first trip to Hogsmead during her sixth year, but Bellatrix had quickly apparated them away. But come Slughorn's yule party, she was able to tell that they had well and truly fallen for each other. Lily had also seen the pair banter when Bellatrix came to one of James' quidditch games in one of his jerseys in Slytherin colours. She herself had begun dating a muggle-born Ravenclaw named Samuel in the year below who had asked to go as his date.

But it hadn't all been good news. A dark lord calling himself Lord Voldemort had revealed himself. A number of attacks happened on the same day he gave his... 'interview'. Dumbledore had been ripped to shreds by the Potters and other families that had seen the early warnings. Samuel and his family were killed that summer. James became Lord Potter as his parents died of dragon pox. The already tense rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin had become an all-out war.

But now. Now Lily's time at Hogwarts was at an end. She had been made Head Girl of her year and James was Head Boy. Something had changed when Voldemort had revealed himself. He had always done well in lessons despite his troublemaking attitude. But he to become more determined, and the simultaneous loss of his parents had rocked him to the core. The fact Bellatrix had not caught the illness was his only comfort. He had gone home for a week to recover and organize funeral arrangements. Snape had made the mistake of mocking James over his loss and had been publicly embarrassed for it by having his head turned into a that of a bat. It took a week to wear off as they couldn't figure out how to undo it.

Lily had just finished packing away her things as she shrieked her trunk and put it in her pocket.

She walked into the small common room that the head boy and girl shared. On one of the couches, she found Dumbledore. "Ah, Lily. I'm glad I caught you." He gave his grandfatherly smile.

"What can I do for you, Professor?" Lily asked curiously.

Dumbledore gently shook his head. "No my dear, this is about what I can do for you. You see, with the recent rise of Lord Voldemort, I thought it would be best if I gave you some advice."

"Move to America and don't come back!" James called. He was leaning on the doorway to his room with his arms crossed and a scowl marring his face. He looked like this whenever anything to do with the now called Blood War or Dumbledore was brought up. He blamed Dumbledore for how ill-prepared the wizarding world was for the war they now found themselves in.

"What!?" Lily replied hotly.

"What Mr Potter is trying to say is that he believes it would be best to stay out of this conflict. I am of a different opinion. You are a brilliant witch and I believe that your talents will help bring balance to our world once more." Dumbledore answered with a grandfatherly tone.

"The second they identify her they'll apparate into her bedroom that night and take her any way they please!" James responded harshly. Lily was sickened by the thought and Dumbledore gave James a disapproving look. Which the Marauder paid no attention to.

"Don't you think that is a bit extreme James?" Dumbledore questioned, trying to get James to question his own beliefs.

"It's just as extreme as Snivelus getting Simon killed for dating Lily." James answered hotly.

"There is no evidence to prove your accusation." Dumbledore argued.

"There is plenty if you bothered to look!" James yelled. "He looked so goddam smug at the beginning of the year! And let's forget how his attempt to 'comfort' Lily!"

Lily cringed as she remembered the event that James was talking. She had been devastated over the loss of her boyfriend. Her friends, the marauders and some of the teachers did their best to help comfort her. Then Severus came along. Her relationship with him was already rocky as everyone was finally beginning to push past her denial that he had done nothing wrong. Having countless muggle-borns tell you of him harassing them was a hard point to argue against. His idea of supporting her was to insult Simon's memory and say she deserved someone better. That went as well as you'd expect. Lily had slapped him and told him she never wanted to speak to him. He had tried to follow her but Alice, Malerin and Samantha had put a stop to that, as they were with her at the time.

Dumbledore knew he was defeated, so with a sigh, he tried a different angle. "We need to band together to defeat this threat, not flee."

"Those who can fight should stay, those who can't should leave before they're killed." James counted.

"Isn't it my choice!?" Lily butted in with an annoyed tone.

"My apologies Lily, it seems we both got caught up in our opinions. So, what is your answer?" Dumbledore apologized, while James gave her an apologetic look.

"James has a point, Professor, my home isn't safe." Lily answered.

"I'm sure we can work something out." Dumbledore responded in a grandfatherly manner.

"Something?" James repeated skeptically.

A silver spectral wolf entered the room. "We're outside now James." The Patronus spoke with Remus' voice, before dissipating.

Without a word, James pushed himself off the door arch and began to walk to the door that leads to the corridor.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come to your wedding, James?" Dumbledore asked. "It would be an opportune moment for The Dark Lord and his followers to attack."

"I'm not going to annoy my fiance the day before our wedding day, Dumbledore. As for Voldemort, attacking our wedding will backfire dramatically." With that James left the room.

**Meanwhile with Bellatrix.**

Bellatrix stood on the balcony attached the master bedroom. She surveyed the land before her as she held her niece/goddaughter. Ever since she had been cast out by her birth family, Andromeda had been living at Potter manor and Ted had soon followed her. A shotgun marriage later and Bellatrix stopped giving Ted murderous looks. They had recently scraped together enough money to by a house in the muggle world and set up some basic wards.

The field was littered with a variety status of knights and various creatures were on one side. On the other was a quidditch pitch, a clump of trees and a small lake. Around the entirety of the land was a stone wall with an obsidian center engraved with runes. It sat just inside the wards and acted as another layer of defense.

The baby in her arms began as a breeze past by and Bellatrix reentered the bedroom. James and Bellatrix had been sharing a bed for about a month before Fleamont and Euphemia passing, and it was another month before James felt comfortable moving into his parent's old room.

The couple had accepted the fact that their wedding could be targeted by Death Eaters and had prepared. They had warned all the guests of the possibility, which had caused some of the old generation to stay away as well as some of the children to be left behind. While the wedding was tomorrow, everyone would be arriving tonight and James would activate the siege wards, and they wouldn't come down until it was time for everyone to leave. Including them.

Bellatrix and James were worried about the ongoing war but refused to let that fear control them.

**The next day.**

James woke up groggy from last night's stag party. While they couldn't leave the house, it didn't stop the male population from celebrating. The Lord picked himself up off of the floor. Looking over to the table that had held the drinks, he saw that they had already been replaced by multiple hangover potions and glasses of water. He stepped over the other wizards lying around on the floor. He knocked back one of the potions followed by a glass of water without a second thought.

"Is there any more of those?" A voice asked gingerly. James looked to the source of the voice and saw it was Matthew Bell. Matthew, or Mat, for short, was a well built smaller than average man. He had once been a beater on the Gryffindor quidditch team during his Hogwarts days. He had wanted to go pro, but his girlfriend had persuaded him to just be a flying instructor instead. Fewer injuries and he could keep doing it past his prime. But with both of them being muggle-borns meant that they would have to pay more business tax. James had heard of this and had pointed out a loophole. If the business was put under the Potter name the tax would be lower. The following summer Matthew came to Potter manner and hashed out a deal with James and Fleamont Potter. Instead of the extra gold going to the ministry, it would go to the Potters in return for using their land which already had a quidditch pitch, wards and a house for Matthew and his girlfriend, Jessica, to live on. The fact they lived on Potter lands added another form of protection. If someone was to attack their home, it would be seen as an attack on the Potters themselves. It was a decision that was not to be taken lightly.

One by one the rest of the wizards awoke to prepare for the day.

**Soon.**

James was stood at the altar, in some new black dress robes. Anxiously waiting for his bride. He was stood on a runic circle engraved into marble, that had been used by countless Potters to marry their loves. It would allow Bellatrix's blood to be recognized as Potter blood, allowing her to pass the family's multiple blood wards and locks. Behind James was an obsidian dragon and obsidian wyverns stood at each side. They all stood tall with their wings spread and head looking down upon the altar. His best man, Sirius Black, was stood outside of the runic circle, followed by Remus Lupin, then Peter Pettigrew. Cassiopeia Black would be

While he waited for Bellatrix, he thought back to the morning's paper. No Death Eater attack. It had been that way for over a week. The phrase: the calm before the storm, came to mind. There was an announcement that Lucius and Narcissa were to be wed in a week, did little to comfort him. The wards around Potter manner were some of the strongest in the country. Along with that, Potter manner and its grounds were riddled with traps of all kinds. Even if they didn't repeal the Death Eaters, the attack would dam well cost them before the spells even started flying.

James was brought out of his musings when the music began to play. The first woman to walk down the aisle was Rachel Ogden. A brunet with warm amber eyes and a friendly aura. How she had been the best friend of Bellatrix-The-Ice-Queen-Black during their Hogwarts years James will ever know.

Next was Andromeda Tonks. Cassiopeia struggled to keep her expression neutral, her indifference to muggle-borns ended when one knocked up a daughter of her house before they had even graduated from Hogwarts. Let alone out of wedlock.

After Andromeda was Amelia Bones. She had dated Bradley before he left for America and kept in touch with him until his death. Amelia and Bellatrix have grown to respect one another as they were both capable duelists and wanted to be more than housewives.

And the final bridesmaid was Marlene McKinnon. Bellatrix had decided on her simply because she was seeing Sirius.

Finally, the future Lady Potter herself walked down the aisle. Her dress was made of acromantula silk, that been dyed a dark purple. It had a single strap that went over her right shoulder and only reached past her ankles. Cassiopeia was scandalized, when Bella looked to James, she saw him giving her an appreciative look. She responded with a look of her own.

Once Bellatrix was stood on the opposite end of the runic circle to James, Cassiopeia began to speak. "Fellow witches and wizards. We are gathered here today to witness the union of Lord James Charles Potter, and his betrothed, Bellatrix Druella Black. A union that will see Bellatrix Black become Bellatrix Potter in the eyes of magic! But first, some words from the bride and groom."

James opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a loud bang. Mipsy quickly appeared. before them. "There be cloaked men and giants at the front, Master Jamie!" The house-elf cried out in panic.

James met Bellatrix's eyes before looking to Cassiopeia, and back to Tipsy. "Have all the house-elves take the kids to Clay Valley, then come back for the rest of us." James ordered.

Mipsy looked even more worried. "Mipsy can not leave grounds Master Jamie."

James furrowed his brows in thought. "Take everyone to the passage in the cellar." Mipsy nodded and quickly gather everyone to lead them to the manor, while James spoke to Cassiopeia and Bellatrix. "The passage needs Potter blood willingly given to open. We should skip to the ritual." Both witches nodded and Cassiopeia handed James a silver knife. "I, James Charles Potter, with my blood, magic, and love, offer Bellatrix Druella Black the chance to join the Potter clan and be my beloved." As James said this, he had cut open his palms with the knife lightly throwing it out of the circle.

"I, Bellatrix Druella Black, accept the by James Charles Potter, with my blood, magic, and love." Bellatrix had also cut open her palms with a silver knife.

The runic circle at their feet glowed a light red as the joined hands and spoke as one. "I'll be by your side in sickness and in health, I'll fight with you and fight for you, may you forever find comfort in my embrace, and may I be forever by your side, in this world and the next." They sealed their oath with a kiss that abruptly ended as bang larger than the ones before symbolized that the wards had collapsed.

Three Giants stormed onto Potterlands alongside legions of Deatheaters. James saw that the bridesmaids and the grooms had all stayed behind and had their wands drawn. He was about to call for them to run when twelve Deatheaters appeared at the other end of the aisle. Each of their masks were highly decorated. And the Dark Lord himself appeared next. Tom Maralvo Riddle barely looked human. His visage looked more that of a ghoul with the eyes of a snake. The remaining wedding attendants felt defiled as his powerful, yet corrupted magical aura touched them. "I suppose, congratulations, are in order." Voldemort spoke slowly and in an even tone. Soaking up every ounce of attention. The Deatheaters laughed but quickly fell silent when their master raised his hand. "A son of house Potter joining the daughter of house Black is a powerful match and will undoubtedly lead to many pure and powerful children." Bellatrix simply raised an eyebrow. After being separated from the zealots in her family, she had managed to make her way out of the haze and find where she truly stood. James was only half listening as he was planning a way out of this. "I wish for you to join my army and save our world from the muggle surge and their magic stealing kin." The Dark Lord proudly proclaimed, but none of them were fooled. They could see the madness that gleefully danced in his eyes.

"Why would aid the ones who murdered my family?" James growled.

Voldemort's right gave an irritable twitch. "I have no idea what you mean." He lied.

"The Fiendfyre destroyed a lot of the evidence, but we salvaged half of one of your goons mask and the number of close casket funerals among the old families." James shot back.

The Dark Lord snarled. That attack had cost him half of his inner circle, an arm and all the American Deatheaters he had. "Then you should know that the only way you leave here alive is if you kneel before me!"

"I will _defend the Potter_ _Clan!_" With the activation phrase spoken the dragon and wyverns came to life and breathed fire upon the Dark Lord and his followers. All the statues showed themselves to be golems and attacked the Deatheaters and giants. Most of the Deatheaters showed their lack of intelligence by attempting to kill them like they would a human.

"Bombarda Maxima!" James yells as throws the supercharged blasting curse into the flames, Bellatrix cast a wide ribbon cutter curse and Cassiopeia used the killing curse. The flames stopped and they saw the burned and mutilated bodies of Voldemort and his inner circle.

After a moment of silence, Amelia spoke up as she kicked off her heels, and cut the bottom of her dress. "Let's go." The other bridesmaids follow Amilia's lead and Bellatrix slips out of her own heels, before they began to run to the manner.

The sound of blasting curses polluted the air as the Deatheaters destroy the golems, as they run through the cut grass. The dying cry of the largest giant rings out and the ground shakes as its body slams into the ground. The group falls to their knees from the tremors. Each looking behind them until their eyes land on Cassiopeia who was lagging behind and saw her be struck by a killing curse. Their heads snap to the origins of the spell and saw that is was Voldemort, who was rapidly healing from his wounds. "Fuck!" James cries out and casts a barrage of spells at the Dark Lord as he continued to retreat.

"STORM THE MANNER YOU FOOLS! KILL THEM ALL!" The magically enhanced voice echos throughout the Potter land. The remaining members of the group just make it through the set of wards around the manner itself at the spells of the Deatheaters reach them.

Voldemort destroys the wards with a single curse, that quickly cracks the wards, before shattering them like glass. The Deatheaters storm the manor, only to fall prey to the intent-based spike pit at the entrance.

"Fiendfyre!" Voldemort yells, having grown tired of the Potters tricks! The Dark Lord basks in the cursed flames as the burned the manor to the ground. Beliving he had just dealt a crippling blow to his enemies, when in fact he had only killed to people today. Cassiopeia Black. And Hector Bones, who had stayed behind to hold off the cursed flames long enough for everyone to escape.

How do you like my Voldemort?


	6. The chaos

"Potter! A word." Master Aurora Moody ordered his apprentice. Alistair Moody had been trained by Charles Potter and was now returning a favor by teaching James. He was littered with scars from the war against Grindelwald but had so far kept all his limbs.

"Sir?" James responded.

Without a word, Alistair handed him a file. James opened it and saw it was the report of the attack on his wedding. By the time the Aurors had arrived, the Death Eaters were gone and so was their dead. The only bodies they could find were those of the giants and Cassiopeia, who had been mutilated and crucified.

Through memories, they had deduced that at least twenty five Deatheaters died in the attack, but the actual number was definitely higher. No names were on file but Cygnus Black and Abraxous Malfoy were noticeably absent from their children's wedding as well as a number of their guests.

"Anything to add?" Moody questioned.

James shook his head. "Not that I can think of." He answered as he handed the file back.

Without a word, Alastair subtlety put up some privacy wards. James felt the change in the magic around them but waited for his mentor to speak. "How are you and the misses doing?"

"Good. We're living in one of my family's old safehouses at the moment." James answered. His family had a number of properties warded throughout Britain. A family didn't live through what the Potters have without having taken precautions.

Moody nodded. "Have you gave Dumbledore's offer another thought?"

James shook his head. "Why would I?" He questioned.

"You've seen that the basted doesn't die like he should. Even if your wife and her friends find something to use against him, chances are that they will need him to hold still. Then there's his little fan club that follows him around. It would help to have Dumbledore on hand to help. That and he has a sharper mind than he lets on." Alastair answered.

James was silent for a moment before sighing. "I'll talk to Trixie about it."

"Well it's lunch now, so I'll see you in half an hour." With that, the Auror veteran dispelled his privacy wards and James left for the department of mysteries. It didn't take long as there's a passage that joins the two departments for faster communication and deployment. James walked through the door at the back of the office space obscured by shadows.

Passing through the door he was greeted by one of the Unspeakables.

"Looking for someone Trianie Potter?" The unspeakable asked.

James smirked. Unspeakable robes masked many things that could be used to identify them. Including their smell and ambient magic, but James and Bellatrix were bonded by blood. "Yeah, this witch with violet eyes, black silky hair, and an ass to kill for."

The Unspeakable lowered their hood and showed that they were none other than Bellatrix Potter. This had become a running joke between the two, with Bellatrix always asking the same question and James giving a different answer each time. Bellatrix took her husband's hand and lead him to her office for lunch, as was their tradition on days they were both working. James would never find it by himself due to the wards in the sector.

Bellatrix's office was like any other Unspeakables. It held a desk, a chair, a bookshelf on one side then a giant chalkboard at the other side it appeared blank, but James doubted that was the case. James silently conjured himself a chair on the opposite side of the desk and collapsed into it with a sigh. "Is something on your mind James?" Bellatrix asked with a hint of concern.

James leaned forward and nodded. "Is this room secure enough to discuss family matters?"

Bellatrix immediately stood up and checked her office space for listening charms and that the privacy wards as she did every morning. "Go ahead." She answered as she put her wand away.

"Moody talked to me about joining Dumbledore's 'secret' club." James mentioned.

Bellatrix didn't answer immediately. Over their years together they have helped balance out each other's Gryffindor/Slytherin nature. James had become more cautious and less likely to run into situations headfirst, and Bellatrix had become kinder to those she didn't call family and more willing to trust her instincts. "And what he said to get your attention?" The witch questioned.

"No matter how we plan to end this war, it will be easier to take Lord Flight-from-death down permanently with Dumbledore. Between his mind, his power and The Elder Wand, he could be a big help." James answered, but Bellatrix knew there was more.

"But?" She nudged.

"But, I've been raised to never trust him. I've seen memories of him butting heads with every member of our family. Including Bradley over him defending a firstie from the Lestrange brothers of all things!"

"You don't have to trust or like those you work with, James. Dumbldore might be in charge of this little group, but we won't let him be in charge of us. And if it doesn't work out, we leave. Agreed?" Bellatrtix answered her husband's unanswered question.

James nodded. "Agreed."

**A few days later.**

James and Bellatrix exited the fireplace in the Headmaster's at Hogwarts and were greeted by a slew of familiar faces, as well as a few not so familiar ones.

"Ah, James, Bellatrix so glad you could join us." Dumbledore greeted them with his grandfatherly persona.

James rolled his eyes, while Bellatrix scowled at him. "We're not friends Dumbledore." She warned him. The wizard had ignored her and every other student, so having him act like they were best friends irritated her. From the surprised looks of the other, she was the only one to think this.

"Of course Misses Potter, my apologies." Dumbledore placated the witch.

"Is this everyone?" James asked.

"Not quite." Dumbledore answered with a twinkle in his eye. Which had to be the strangest piece of magic that they had seen.

As if on que, the fireplace was illuminated by green flames and Sirius, Remus and Peter stepped out in one after the other. They were as surprised to see James as he was to see them. "Looks like I'm the last one." The Potter joked as he man hugged Sirius.

"Not quite." A feminine voice responded.

James looked back to the fireplace and saw the woman he had chased for the majority of his educational life. "Evans." James greeted Lily with a nod.

"Potter." The muggle-born witch answered with a nod of her own.

"Is everyone _now_?" Bellatrix questioned Dumbledore, saving her husband from any awkward conversations.

"Indeed it is. Now, why don't we all make ourselves comfortable?" Dumbledore questioned, and with a flick of the elder wand, conjured multiple chairs of various types for the group to sit on.

Both James and Bellatrix were slightly impressed by the subtle display of power.

"I would like for you all to welcome our newest members, James, and Bellatrix Potter." There was a smattering of applause. "Now down to business."

"Wait, that's it!?" Bellatrix interrupted. "No loyalty oaths?"

"That's what I said." Moody called from the back of the room.

Dumbledore chuckled. "No my dear. I do not believe such a thing to be nesercary, as Voldemort is a threat to us all." The Potters shared a look of uncertainty but remained seated.

**...**

"It is with great pride that I officially welcome the Wizards and Witches to the ranks of our fine ministry's Auror corp." Barty Crouch Senior announced to the small audience, which responded with a short round of applause. "They have gone through three years of training and are now ready to help defend magical Britain from the dark forces." As the audience clapped once more as Crouch unrolled a scroll. "When I call out their names, each one of our latest batch of law enforces will step forward and receive their badge and begin to help protect this fine community. One by one they were called forward to collect their badge and shake hands with their new boss. This included Sirius Black, the recently wed Alice Longbottom and finally, James Potter. As soon as the small ceremony ended, James immediately headed to the stands and greeted his wife with a kiss.

"Now we have two things to celebrate." Bellatrix grinned when their lips separated, but they kept a hold of one another.

"What do you mean?" James asked in confusion.

"I'm pregnant." Bellatrix announced with a warm smile.

James looked at her in shock, before giving her a smile of his own. "Well then. Let's celebrate." James and Bellatrix headed home and weren't seen for the rest of the day.

**Months later.**

Bellatrix was sat in her office in the department of mysteries absently rubbing her stomach, despite her robes hiding her baby bump. There was knock at her door before it was opened by another Unspeakable. "You might want to hear this." They said before placing a crystal ball on the table and tapping it with their wand.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches..."_

**...**

"There's a goddam spy among us!" Moody growled.

"Now surely Alastor, you can not believe that someone here is working for Voldemort." Dumbledore tried to placate him.

"Of course I fucking can! How else would those basterds be able to ambush the Prewitt twins like they did!?"

James nodded. "I agree, and as such, myself and my wife officially resign from The Order Of The Phoenix." He announced, before standing from his seat. Bellatrix was due in a few days and as such wasn't there.

"James, we must stick together if we are to defeat this threat and save the Wizarding World." Dumbledore argued.

"The Wizarding World is not my priority!" James roared. "My wife and child are!" With that James left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Dumbledore looked down with a tired sigh. He could easily discover if there was a spy and who it was but wouldn't. He would not lower himself to Tom's level.

**Over a week later.**

An exhausted Bellatrix Potter cradled her sleeping newborn son. He had already had a tuft of black hair and his eyes were a violet-blue. They would darken over he next few weeks.

"What's his name?" Nymphadora asked as she stared at her newborn cousin.

Bellatrix smiled at her god-daughter as she answered. "Hadrian. Hadrian James Potter."

"Harry for short." James supplied as he leaned over his wife and kissed her forehead. "Get some rest love. I can take over from here." He spoke softly.

Bellatrix tiredly shook her head. "Just a bit longer." She murmured.

James smirked and shook his head. "Whatever you say, dear."

Outside the room Sirius, Andromeda, and Ted were having a conversation under a privacy ward.

"Can you repeat that?"Andromeda asked her cousin. The was middle Black sister was currently in her healer's robes as she had been the one to deliver the baby.

"In return for reinstating you as a Black, I want to make your daughter my heir." Sirius answered.

"But what about Harry, he's a pureblood." Ted argued.

"So's Narrcisa's runt, it doesn't make him the right chose." Sirius responded, before sighing. "Look I already talked to James and Trixie about it, and they think two headships would be too much for him. We can all pitch in and make sure she's ready when the time comes."

The husband and wife shared a look before Ted nodded.

Andromeda sighed. "Okay, do it."

**Months later.**

A sobbing Amelia Bones looked over the cot that held her sleeping niece and Harry Potter.

Susan was now her only living relative. "Thank Merlin, Ryan asked you to watch over her." Amelia whispered in her currently croaky voice. Her other brother Edger had been celebrating his birthday with his family, including his wife and children, when the Deatheaters, the size of the invasion force rivaled that of the attack on the Potter wedding. Amelia's once pristine, crimson, dragon hide, Auror cloak, now looked like a piece dirty, tattered cloth, with her body covered in cuts that would have been much deeper without it.

"We're glad to have had her." James responded as he looked at his son and god-daughter.

Susan suddenly awoke and started crying, with Harry soon follow her example. Amelia tried to lean over the crib but a sharp pain from the cut on her back caused to halt.

"You should get some rest Amelia." Bellatrix said softly, as she entered the room. "Andromeda will be here soon to make sure you don't bleed to death." The mother briskly walked over to the crib and picked Susan up. "I can manage these two."

James slowly lead the beaten and broken Bones witch downstairs and onto the living room couch. It wasn't long until Andromeda flooed into the house and immediately drew her wand and cast diagnostic spells on Amelia.

"I've managed to heal some of the smaller cuts and have given her a Blood-Replenisher." James reported, to which the healer nodded in acknowledgment.

Andromeda stopped casting spells and looked at Amelia. "This is _his _work, isn't it?" She asked to witch Amelia nodded. Andromeda sighed and looked to James. "I'm going to need you to give me some of your magic, if we're going to close these cuts anytime soon." Andromeda mentioned as she offered him, her free hand.

James immediately nodded and accepted her hand. He slowly began to push his magic to Andromeda as she began to repeat the same spell over and over. slowly healing her cut, but they would leave scars.

Once the cuts were sealed, Andromeda gave Amelia another Blood-Replenishing potion and a calming draught. "I'm going to have you excused from work for the next two weeks. You should be back to full strength after the first week, but..." Andromeda sighed. "...But you will need the extra time to come to terms with what has happened. Amelia nodded absently.

"She can stay here for the night." James offered.

"That would be for the best." Andromeda nodded.

**October 31st 1981, Godrics Hollow**

The Dark Lord Voldemort slowly stalked to the home which housed his unsuspecting pray. He basked in the knowledge that he would finally ride himself of the family that had caused him so much grief and destroy his greatest threat before it had a chance to grow. He passed the gate to the house, leaving his follower on the street. With a meager flick of his wand, he raised his anti-apperation and anti-portkey wards, before destroyed the door with a bang. He prepared to step through the threshold.

**BOOM!**

An exploration decimated the surrounding area. Leaving nothing but smoke and dust.

Peter Pettigrew jumped back and bumped into someone. Turning around, he squeaked in shock and fear when he saw who it was. A murderous James and Bellatrix Potter.

Before OetePeter could stop stuttering, Bellatrix cursed him. "Crucio!"

James looked to the house when he heard another's screams. He watched in horror as a dirty spirit fled the scene.

"Shit."

**The next day at Greengrass Manor.**

Cyrus looked at the tittle of the Prophet in shock. Samantha sat next to him reading her own issue.

He suddenly slammed the paper on the table and threw his glass across the room. "FFFUUUUCK!" He roared before breaking down and collapsing into his chair, while his wife tried to comfort him.

"You couldn't have known Ci. You couldn't have known." She tried to reassure him.


	7. Time flies by

James entered Gringotts and quickly made his way to the first available teller he found. Without a word he handed the goblin the letter, he had received asking him to come to the bank immediately.

The goblin read the summons before nodding and leaving his seat. "This way Lord Potter."

James followed the goblin deeper into the bank until they arrived at one of the meeting rooms.

James entered the room and saw a man waiting for him. The man was missing most of his right arm, with the sleeve being tied past where the elbow should be. His clothes were muggle made and he had stubble on his face. But what really caught his attention was that he had the messy black hair of a Potter and the grey eyes of a Black.

James had only met one man with such a combination. "Bradley?" James asked in a tone of disbelief.

The supposed long dead Potter gave James a tired smile. "Hey, Jamie. Long-time no see."

The shock wore off of James and he quickly drew his wand on the other man. "Prove it." He demanded.

The man who now had his hand in the air was quick to comply. "I am Bradley Arcturus Potter, this I swear on my life and magic." With a golden glow, the oath was accepted and James quickly embraced the man.

A thousand questions ran through James's mind but he could only bring himself to ask one. "What happened?"

Bradley smiled a little. "That's a long story Jamie and these rooms aren't cheap. Let's head to yours so I don't have to repeat myself."

**Soon.**

James quickly brought Bradley back to the house that he, Bellatrix and Harry were staying. James quickly called for the Tonks family, Sirius, and one more.

Amelia gasped as she entered the room holding her niece.

Bradley looked from Harry and Nymphadora at the sound, was shocked at who he saw. "Amy?"

"Brad?" Amelia gasped.

"Su! Su! Su!" Harry repeated as he had hands were raised up to his playmate, grasping at the air.

Amelia slowly put her niece down, while never taking her eyes off of the one-armed wizard. Susan was instantly led over to Nymphadora by Harry.

"H-how?" Amelia asked.

"That's what we're about to find out." James responded as he conjured another chair for her to sit in before he sat down next to his wife.

Bradley took a deep breath and began. "We was just getting ready to call it a night when they attacked us. The wards were down in seconds, and we had only created a few golems, which didn't last either. We managed to get out of the house before they destroyed it with blasting curses. There were about thirty of them. Their leader gave a speech that basically translated to 'kneel before me or die.' I don't need to tell you what my parents thought of that." Bradley smiled a little. As did James, Sirius, and Amelia. They had all met them in person and they didn't take kindly to others trying to control them. "We managed to get roughly half of the followers before their leader stepped in. He- He hit my mother with a curse I'd never seen before. And she crumbled into dust right in front of us." Bradley took a moment to compose himself as the pain of the memory washed over him.

Amelia left her seat and pulled Bradley into a tight embrace.

James, Bellatrix, Sirius, and Andromeda lowered their heads in memory of the witch.

When they separated he mouthed a thank you and continued. "I don't think Dad fought harder in his life than he did then. Not even against Grindelwald. He cast fyindfire in an attempt to burn them all. When he finally stopped, he was exhausted, but that creature that was leading them was still standing. He responded with his cursed fire that took my arm which also held my backup wand, and nearly the rest of me as well, if it wasn't for Dad. I looked up in time to see a stunner coming right at. By the time I had woken up the sun had risen. They must have ended up in the ruins of our home because there was smoke coming off what was left. I was also under a disillusion charm. I went through the ruins to try and get to the basement for my burn and anything else useful. On my way, I found our house-elf buried under rubble and what was left of my father. A shadow on the wall." While he was telling the others of the aftermath of the attack, Bradly's hand had slipped into Amelia's. Tonks was more focused on Bradly, then Harry and Susan. Much to the annoyance of the younger ones.

"It turns out my parents were actually preparing for such an attack. I found a bag full of American dollars and healing potions. From what else I found they were looking at buying a house and warding it, but they ran out of time. I did what I could for my arm and apparated away.

Once I'd sat down in a muggle restaurant, I started to think about it all. We hadn't told ANYONE where we lived. They had connections. Good ones. If I showed my face in the magical community, I wouldn't have lasted an hour. I didn't know if I was the only Potter or what. I found a quiet spot and started practicing my wandless glamour. It was basic, only lasted twenty minutes, but it was long enough to eavesdrop here and there. But they weren't all that interested in the 'British civil war' as they called it.

I didn't plan on taking so long to come back, but, well. Things got complicated fast with having no official background in the muggle world here, let alone in America. I was as good as stranded with no way back."

"Isn't their Potters in America?" Ted asked. "I remember reading about one."

"You're talking about Abraham Potter." Bradley responded. "That side of the family died out before the war against Grindlewald."

"So what do you plan to do know?" Amelia asked nervously. With 'will you be leaving again?' being the unspoken question.

Bradley smiled reassuringly at her. "First I want to know what I've missed out on, and go from there." Bradley then squeezes her hand. "But one thing is for sure. I'm not leaving again."

**...**

_Dear Lord James and Lady Bellatrix Potter_

_Thanks to a friend of mine, your son has been suggested to attend my school, the Atlantis Magical Preparation Academy. _

_If you decide that this is what you want for your child, please send a response. But be warned, your child will need to be fluent in Atlantian by the 1st of September 1987, and schooling will not be cheap at a price of 20,000 gallons for all four years._

_We only accept no more than 30 students a year from across the world to study the cores of all forms of magic, Occlumency, business/politics, and various creatures and cultures throughout our world. Any accepted child will have access to the finest texts, potion ingredients, and equipment there is. _

_While your son may be too young to use a wand, we give our students a ring to help them begin to learn basic spell ad prevent magical outbursts._

_My friend is confident that your child has the potential to become the greatest warlock of his generation, and I am curious about the boy myself._

_I hope to hear from you soon._

_Azoron_

_Headmaster of Atlantis Magical Preparation Academy_

_Ex-priest of the seven circles of hell._

**...**

It had come as a surprise to James when Bellatrix had told him that she was pregnant with their second child. But he probably shouldn't be given how they celebrated their success on Halloween. Sure, Voldemort wasn't dead YET. But the only ones who knew were the Unspeakables, the Potters and their trusted relatives. The next few weeks had been chaos with rounding up Death Eaters and Bradly's return. Not long after the final trial, she had dropped the bombshell on him.

Over the coming months, they found out it was a girl. Who Bellatrix insisted would be named after a star as is the Black family tradition. The name Capella Belladonna Potter was the child's chosen name, with Ted Tonks and Amelia Bones acting as godparents.

Bellatrix had quickly passed out from the birth due to complications. Andromeda was currently checking her sister's health, while James, Remus, Ted, and Bradley, who had taken the Bones name after marrying Amelia, waited outside. The Bells were looking after Harry and Nymphadora, as well as their own daughter Katherine (Katie). No one else was able to come due to working at the time.

After James told the others the situation, and Ted headed for the floo to bring the children.

It was soon discovered that Bellatrix was no longer able to have children, due to complications caused by inbreeding, much like her sister, and Sirius has been infertile since birth.

**...**

"Hello, and welcome to you all." Dumbledore began. "Today we welcome our newest member to the Board of Gooners here at Hogwarts. I would like to introduce Lady Bellatrix Potter." While on the outside Dumbledore was as calm and friendly as ever, on the inside Dumbledore was troubled. Bellatrix had entered the meeting with a stoic expression and a file in hand. This was not good for his plans. The others clapped politely.

"Thank you, Headmaster." Bellatrix began, using her Occlumency training to bring forth her Ice Queen persona. "And thank you to my fellow board members for choosing me to join you." It had come down to herself and her brother-in-law Lucius. But Bellatrix had an ace up her sleeve. Ever since a group of Death Eaters bought their way to freedom under the imperious defense, Bellatrix, soon followed by others, used that same defense to keep them out of as many positions of power as they could. Their seats were now held by proxies, with only one of them showing any signs of intelligence. And that ace hadn't failed her yet. "Now, as you all know, my reason for joining this comity is I know of several flaws that need to be corrected, and I would like them done as quickly as possible. My niece, Nymphadora Black, heiress to The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black will be starting her magical education soon, and I am determined to see to it she gets the best education possible. Whether that be here... or somewhere else." Bellatrix said the final sentence with an edge in her voice while staring Dumbledore in the eye. "And it should go unsaid that my children will follow her and so will the children of house Bones." Dumbledore struggled to keep his neutral facade. The reputation of both Hogwarts and himself would be ruined. If the children of three if the most prominent families in magical Britain decided to send their children elsewhere, and Bellatrix would be all too happy to explain why. Other families may follow their lead, causing even more damage.

"And what would you suggest, Mrs. Potter?" Dumbledore asked. His only choice was to comply.

"First of all, I would like to see the removal of the curse on the Defense Against The Dark Arts position. It is a core subject that has been neglected for far too long." Bellatrix answered.

"I assure you, Mrs. Potter, I have looked into the issue and have been unable to find the cause." Dumbledore responded.

"Noted, Headmaster, but you are a busy man, with three full-time positions, you hardly have enough time to devote to the situation. Someone who has more time and is properly trained may be more successful." Bellatrix rebuffed him.

"She's right Albus. Having to hire a new defender teacher every year is exhausting work and we can't really on the DMLE like we used to." Elphas Doge commented

"Perhaps a curse breaker could do it." Augusta suggested.

"Or an Unspeakable." Mattew Buckhurst added. None of them knew that Bellatrix was a Unspeable herself, so no one spared her a glance.

"Either way, something needs to be done. The next matter is History Of Magic. If a teacher can not teach, then they should be fired. And I can safely say, that the only reason anyone I know has passed that subject is because they studied in their own time. In short, Binns needs to go. He is a better sleeping aid than a professor."

The meeting was one of the longest and most productive that has been held in decades. Dumbledore found himself with much work to do and a significantly smaller ego. He wondered if this was payback for causing suspicion of the Potters among the Light Faction using the marriage contract and Bellatrix being born a Black.

**A month later.**

A figure in a gray cloak entered the headmaster's office. The charms on the cloak hid their face and they were waring dragon-hide gloves. "I have found the cause of the curse on the defense position. And it has been dealt with." They informed Dumbledore.

"That is wonderful news. May I ask what it was?" Dumbledore asked in a grandfatherly tone.

"Cursed jewelry, hidden on the seventh floor." The Unspeakable answered before leaving without another word. Bellatrix left Hogwarts with Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem in a heavily warded lead box.

**...**

A seven-year-old Hadrian Potter looked out the window in awe. He was here. Atlantis. Hidden at the bottom of the ocean away from the rest of the world. Looking up he could see the dome of pure magic that kept the dark depths of the sea at bay. Orbs of pure light illuminated the teal blue buildings and streets below. From his position the young wizard could see a crystal clear stream with multiple bridges over it for each road. What Harry was most curious about was tubes of water that spread across the city.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" A young female voice asked from behind him in Atlantian.

Harry turned around and gasped. He had never seen an Atlantian until now. She looked like she had taken a more powerful version of gillyweed. She had gills along her neck and webbed hands and feet like someone using the plant, but she had small refective scales over her body, large eyes and extremely thin lips. "It is rude to stare." The girl scowled at him.

Harry blushed in embarasment. "Sorry. Who are you?"

"Aileen. Princess of Atlantis. And you are?" The girl responded while holding out her hand.

Harry lightly kissed her knuckles before responding. "Hadrian Potter, my lady. But everyone calls me Harry."

"I have heard of you. Son of James and Bellatrix Potter." A brunet girl cut in.

"And I have heard of you, Amber Flamel." Harry replied with a grin. Amber smiled in return.

"But do you know me?" A boy asked as he approached them. He had sandy blonde hair, amber eyes, and a few scars.

"Are you a werewolf?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I'm apart of a pack in Alaska called The Snow Prints." The boy replied. "My name's Mason by the way."

Over the next week, Harry got to know his 9 classmates, a bit of the history of Atlantis, and his five teachers; Azoron the devil, who's summoning sunk Atantis, and who's magic saved its citizens. Two ghosts, one was the wizard who summond Azoron and bound him to protect Atlantis and it's people, and the other the king who ordered him to do so, forbidon from passing on as an act of revenge. A dhampir and her demon/dhampir hybrid son.

It was definitely going to be an interesting 4 years.

**...**

Harry woke up with a groan. Sitting up in an extremely clean bed with white cover. As Harry regained his senses he noticed that the left side of his felt something on his face, particularly on the left side. He reaches up and brushes his hand across the material. He realizes it's a bandage and gasps as the memories come flooding back to him. The muggle studies professor, Professor Quirrell had tried to abduct the alchemy professor, Professor Hartwell. The last student of Nicholas Flamel. Harry had sounded the alarm by contacting his Farther and tried to stall Quirrell for as long as possible. Harry at first tried to pestering him with questions, but Quirrell had kept on walking with his disillusioned hostage floating behind him. Harry had inevitably let his temper get the better of him and fired a tripping jinx at the professor. Big mistake. Next thing Harry knew, he was dodging all kinds of nasty curses, before finally being struck by a flame whip in the face. He was lucky that McGonigal had arrived a second later, causing the professor to flee.

Harry began to search for his glasses by patting the nearby table.

"Let me." A familiar, soothing voice spoke up, and Harry immediately stopped moving.

Harry's glasses were soon slid onto his face. He looked up to his mother with a smile. "Thanks."

Harry was soon engulfed in a hug by his mother and his father soon joined in. It was roughly 10 minutes before Harry was allowed to separate from his parents. "What happened?" Harry asked.

James and Bellatrix shared a slight nod. Bellatrix immediately started to put up the best privacy wards she knew.

"Harry..." James began with a tone he rarely used. "...you can't tell anyone out of our family, understand?" Harry nodded immediately. "Voldemort's not dead."

**...**

"HARRY POTTER CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR'S WON THE QUIDDITCH CUP! SUCK IT SLYTHERIN!" Lee Jourdan screamed down the microphone in overwhelming excitement.

"Jourdan!" McGonagall scolded him while trying to beatdown her own joy.

13 year old, Hadrian Potter did a victory lap on his Firebolt with the snick still in hand. When he landed his teammates swarmed him. Fred George and Oliver hoisted him into the air. As soon as he was placed down, Angelina and Alica kissed him on the cheek. Harry only just caught a glimpse of Katie before she lunged at him. Her lips crashed into his, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry soon responded by kissing her back and wrapping his arms around her waist.

The cheering became even louder, ad Bellatrix watched with a satisfied smile.

When they separated there was a moment's silence between them before Katie spoke up. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." She smiled.

"Probably as long as I have." Harry answered before pulling her close once more.

Set up took way longer than expected. I could've easily made it take another chapter, but I'll sprinkle the extra info throughout the story.


	8. Let the games begin

Hadrian Potter (more commonly known as Harry) walked through the campgrounds of the Quiddich World Cup with an easy smile.

He looked around at those that were with him. Katherine Bell (Katie to her friends and Harry calls her Kat) was an attractive, athletic brunette with ocean blue eyes. Harry slipped his hand into hers and she looked at him. She squeezed his hand as they shared a smile and a kiss.

On his other side was his little sister Capella Potter (Ella). She had black curly hair like her mother and her father's brown eyes, and her features were a bit softer than her mother's were at her age, just like Harry's were sharper than their farther's at his age. She had just finished her first year in Hufflepuff along with her best friend Astoria Greengrass.

In front of them was a little redheaded boy who was waiting to start his first year at Hogwarts. Charles Hector Bones was the son of Bradley and Amelia Bones. He had blue eyes and his messy hair showed his Potter heritage. His unofficial sister, Susan Bones would be arriving with her friend, Hannah Abbott.

Behind Harry were his parents, Sirius and Bradley, who had grown a small ginger beard since the wedding.

They kept walking until they reached the spot where their tent had been set up beforehand by his cousin, Nymphadora Black (Call her Tonks or else!), who was part of the security for the event.

When they entered the tent, they were greeted by the sound of soft snoring coming from one of the couches. It wasn't hard to figure out which one as they could all see a pair of mud covered black boots hanging over the side. They all gathered around the couch with amused smiles. The sleeping metamorph soon began to wake up.

"Nice to see some of Mad-eye's training has stuck." James joked.

"What time is it?" Tonks groaned as she sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eye.

"About, half seven." Bradley answered after a quick glance at his watch.

The metamorph collapsed back into the couch with another groan. "It's too early." as if to emphasize her point, Tonks' hair turned a duller shade of pink than it usually was.

"Do you want to join us for breakfast before you go to sleep?" Bellatrix asked as she made her way to the tent's kitchen.

"Breakfast sounds good." Tonks agreed.

"Max, Lucius!" Bellatrix called.

With a pop, two male house-elfs appeared beside her. "What can Max/Lucius do for Mistress?" A few years ago the Potters were in need of a new house-elf for the kitchens, and Bellatrix decided the name of her brother in law would be suitable. Because he had a master, didn't he?

"Breakfast for everyone please." Bellatrix answered.

"Of course Mistress." The house-elves responded before getting to work while Bellatrix picked up a cooler she had modified with ruins so it can work in magical environments, as well as being expanded and light-weight. She placed the cooler on the coffee table, before finding her seat beside James, who quickly wrapped his arm around her.

With a wave of his hand, Harry opened the cooler, before stretching out an open palm. Two bottles of coke float out of the box over to him and Katie.

"Show off." Both Sirius and Tonks teased him to which Harry shrugged.

As Harry began to open his bottle, he noticed Charlie was trying to summon a bottle as well, just the cooler scrapped over the table towards him a little. "You've got to visualize how it's going to get to you, as well as what you want." Harry advised him. Having previously taught basic wandless magic to him a few years ago, much like he did for Susan and Katie after finishing his first year at Atlantis.

Charlie nodded and tried again. A bottle of butter-bear slowly floated out of the cooler before shooting into Charlie's hand. The others praised the young wizard who blushed a little but had a proud smile on his face as his father ruffled his hair.

"So who you think's gonna win tonight?" Tonks asked as she took a sip from her water bottle.

"Me and James have a bet." Belllatrix began.

"Don't wanna know!" Harry quickly cut in causing some laughter and agreement, as everyone but Charlie understood what Harry was referencing.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and continued. "Anyway, I've gone for Bulgaria, while James has picked Ireland."

"Bulgaria's obviously going to win, they have Krum!" Charlie answered without a hint of hesitation.

"Yeah but the Irish Beeters will be all over him." Bradley mentioned to his son.

"But he will be to fast for them to hit him. And Harry's bee hit by a bludger and still catch the snitch." Charlie argued. Everyone briefly glanced at Harry who shrugged. As they all remembered the time Dobby sent a bludger after Harry in his second year. It would have snapped his arm like a twig, but he only suffered a few fractures, the dragon bone ritual he went through during his time in Atlantis. He spent seven days eating nothing but dragon flesh and drinking only dragon's blood. At the end of the seventh day, he was covered in the dust of ground-up dragon bones, before stepping into a runic circle made of Dragon scales and chanted until he passed out from magical exhaustion. The next week had consisted of nonstop growing pains vigorous exercise to burn off the extra energy and help increase the effects of the ritual. Harry came out of the experience, faster stronger, higher bone density, stronger skin, increased stamina, and no longer needed glasses. The only long term downside was an increased apatite.

They debated for a bit longer before Harry, Katie, and Capella left to look around and Tonks went to bed.

"So where to first?" Ella asked.

"Let's head to the market. We'll probably see someone there." Harry answered.

The girls agreed and they set off. They saw a few familiar faces but no one they were close to as they walked through the campsite. That changed when they reached the market.

"Hey Wood!" Katie called out at seeing Gryffindor's old quidditch captain.

Oliver Wood makes his way over to the trio. "Harry, Katie..." Oliver greeted his former teammates with a friendly smile, before glaring at the youngest of the group. "...Spy."

"Aawwww, you remember me." Ella responded playfully as she curled her hair around her finger. A trait she picked up from her Mum.

Oliver silently glared at the youngest Potter for a few seconds before looking back to Harry. "Thanks for getting me on the reserve team by the way."

Harry shook his head. "My family might own Puddlemere, but we stick to the business side unless asked for advice or we need to step in." He responded. Oliver looked a little prouder of himself after hearing that.

"Anyway, do you know where a toilet is around here?" Oliver asked the trio but none of them knew.

"The woods?" Harry suggested.

Oliver looked to see that the trees weren't far. "That'll do." He responded before running off.

The trio bought themselves some jerseys and other memorabilia. They also run into Angelina and Alica at one of the stands and had a brief discussion about who would be the team Captian for the upcoming year. Although Harry and Capella hinted that things would be a little different this year due to a tournament but they didn't know how different. They had heard Mum rant and rave that the glorified pissing contest also-known-as the tri-wizard tournament. As well as not finding out until the last minute, and it being poorly thought out in terms of viewing and security. But they agreed that Angelina had the best chance of becoming captain as Alica wasn't interested in going pro, whereas Angelina wanted too.

Just before they left they saw Charlie, Brandon and Susan Bones, as well Susan's friends Hannah Abbott, Justin Flint-Fletchley and Ernie Macmillan. Capella didn't like Justin or Ernie, and Harry outright hated them. First, they had called him evil for being a parselmouth, and when he had mentioned that his sister was also parselmouth, to which they also accused her of being evil. Harry admits his response of 'insult my sister again and I'll show you evil' was probably not the best response, but he was angry at the time and couldn't think of something better to say. Then there was the dirty looks he caught them shooting his sister when she was sorted into Hufflepuff with her friend Astoria Greengrass. He quickly shut down any ideas they had about confronting her before they left for their common embraced Susan and smiled at Hannah. He ignored both Justin and Ernie as did his sister while Katie gave them brief glances. They briefly caught before the trio decided to track down the Weasly twins.

Fred and George had been friends with Harry and Katie about a week after they joined the Gryffindor quidditch team. That's when their prank ended. During Katie's first year she had been a target of Fred and George's pranks when she had retaliated they had responded in force so Katie ha decided it was best to let it slide. During the following summer, Katie warned Harry about the twins, but he didn't heed it like she had expected. Instead of hunkering down, he had come to Hogwarts with various prank spell and items given to him by James, Sirius, Remus, and even Bellatrix. Using the family cloak Harry snuck into the twins' dorm on the first night and struck the first blow in what would be a two-week-long prank war between the twins and the marauder heir. It finally ended when Harry had taken the Marauder's map from them and proved himself to be the son of Progs. They called a truce soon after, and started working together on pranks. Much to the terror of the rest of the school.

When they arrived at the Weasley tent they found Arthur trying to cook on a campfire while his children talked to each other, or in Percy's case read a book on the inner workings of the ministry, while Hermione read one on magical theory. Or at least how it should work. They were surprised to also see Hermione there.

"I think this is the first time I've seen all the Weasley siblings at once." Katie thought allowed, alerting the redhead to their presence. Fred, George, and Arther gave them friendly smiles, Bill looked at them curiously, Charle scowled at Harry, Ginny gave Katie a jealous look and Ron did the same to Harry. Hermione didn't even notice them.

"It seems the Gryffindor Golden Boy..."

"... And the Gryffindor Hellcat..."

"... Have graced us with their presence."

"Along with..."

"... An ickle Puff." The twins greeted them with grins.

Katie rolled her eyes but smiled none the less, Harry gave an amused snort and Ella scowed.

"What do you mean 'ickle Puff'!?" Ella glared at the twins in an attempt to unnerve them.

"Well..."

"...Yeah."

"All we know about you..."

"...Is that your Ickle..."

"...And a Puff." The twins responded, completely unfazed by her glare.

With a flick of her wrist, Ella had her wand in her hand. But before she could cast anything Harry had snatched her wand. Ella turned around and glared at him. Harry met his sister's glare with one of his own. "Not, here." Harry spoke in a low, firm tone. A tense silence followed as the Potter siblings stared each other down. After roughly a minute Ella broke eye contact.

"Fine." Ella responded in a growl before sticking out her hand in a silent demand for her wand. When Harry offered it back, she snatched it out of his hand and sheathed it in her wriest holster. "I'm going back to the tent." She announced, before stalking off.

Harry let out a sigh and shook his head. Katie gave his hand a supportive squeeze. Which caused him to turn and smile at her. This wasn't the first Potter sibling squabble she had seen and would not be the last.

"Sorry about that Harry."

"We didn't mean to wind her up so much." Fred and George apologized.

"It's alright. I'd let you three go at it, if I didn't it would get out of hand." Harry responded with an easy smile.

"How kind of you." Charlie bit out as he glared at the black-haired wizard.

Harry looked ready to retort, but the twins cut him off. "Harry...

"...Have you met Bill?"

"The oldest of the batch."

"That's why he's got wrinkles!"

Bill proceeded to slap who Harry thought was George around the back of the head as he approached them. "So you're the Harry Potter I've heard mixed stories about." Bill spoke as he offered his hand. He tried to appear friendly, but both Harry and Katie could pick up on his wariness. They had seen countless times before due to Harry's mum being Born a Black.

Harry grasped the offered hand. "Then believe only this; I'm the Potter Heir, I've been to Atlantis, and I'm dating the best looking girl in Hogwarts." With that statement, Harry let go of Bill's hand. Kate gave Harry a kiss on the cheek for the comment.

"And has a way with the ladies as well." Bill commented. His body language and tone of voice were more relaxed than before.

Harry gave a shrug in response. "I hear you're a curse breaker." Harry's tone showed how impressed he was. The requirements for the job were some of the most demanding there was.

"Yep, been at for five years now." Bill responded with a sense of pride. "You interesting in joining the fold?"

Harry shook his head. "I'll stick to dueling thanks."

Bill then turned his attention to Katie. "I'm afraid all I know about you Miss Bell is that you're a talented chaser." Bill tells her with a flirtatious undertone. Harry raises an eyebrow, but other than that doesn't react.

"Well, what can I say. I've wanted to join the big leagues since I was a little girl." Katie answered with a bright smile, before wrapping an arm around Harry and pulling him closer to her. "It helps that everyone close to me has always supported me."

Harry and Katie looked into each other's eyes with smiles on their faces before sharing a kiss. Oblivious to Ginny's stare.

Harry and Katie stayed a little longer before leaving.

**Later.**

The Potters and co entered their private box for the upcoming game. There were twenty minutes left until the match and the anticipation was at an unbelievable level and continued to rise each second. Once the Potters and Tonks placed their thing s down, they headed to the minister's box, with Tonks taking point, as she was officially on duty, guarding her family.

"False smiles everyone." Bellatrix quietly instructed the group before the entered.

"Ah, the Potters, glad you could make it." Cornelius Fudge greeted them like a giddy child. None of the Potter thought highly of the minister of magic, with Harry once referring to him as a fat chimp in a silk suit.

"Minister." James greeted and the shook his hand. While James conversed with both the British and Bulgarian ministers, which mostly consisted of James and the Bulgarian minister talk quidditch and mock Fudge, Harry scanned the room. He noticed the Weasleys and Hermione were huddled together, the Malfoy's sat at the back, a female house elf sat on a chair (weird) and three other Aurors; Yaxley, Dawlish, and Proudfoot.

By the time that Harry had finished his observations, Fudge was practically begging James to stay and translate until Crouch showed up. While this was going on Bellatrix and her younger sister Narcissa were silently glaring at each other. The two had been locked in a metaphorical dick measuring contest and any sisterly love the two shared had long since died.

Thankfully Crouch and Bagman soon entered the both, and Tonks and the Potter quickly made their way to their seats, as the Bulgarian mascots began to enter the pitch.

Let the games begin.


	9. The first battle

Fireworks illuminated above the campsite of the quidditch world cup, celebrating the Irish victory. Harry, Katie, Capella, Tonks, Angelina, Alica, and Oliver were among those that were celebrating. Even if both Tonks and Oliver had backed Bulgaria. Oliver must have had a bit too much Firewhisky as he suddenly smashed his lips into Tonks', who was sober due to still being on duty again.

"This caused cheers to erupt among the group as well as laughter at Tonks' stunned face. "And here I thought he was going to marry his broom!" Harry spoke up causing another wave of laughter as Tonks separated herself from Oliver who was giving her bedroom eyes and dopy grin.

The teasing was cut short by a fiery explosion, followed by screaming. The group instantly looked to the origin and saw a group of twenty people wearing black cloaks and bone white skull masks.

"Are those...?" Angelina began fearfully.

"Death Eaters." Tonks finished in disbelief.

"Get down!" Harry yelled as he ducked and forced Katie and Ella to as well. The rest of the group complied and a spell shot past them and blew up a nearby tent.

"All of you get to the woods! Now!" Tonks yelled as she drew her wand.

"You're seriously going to try and fight them all are you!?" Harry responded.

"I'm an Auror Harry, the others will be here soon! Now go!"

Harry looked at Tonks a moment long before grabbing Oliver's arm, who was still out of it and leading him to where the girls were waiting. "Let's go, Romeo!"

Tonks watched the group runoff, before looking back to the Death Eaters. Raising her wand and fire off multiple silent stunners at the Death Eaters. Four of them hit their mark, while to remaining two were blocked. Tonks quickly ducked behind a tent as a stream of spells headed her way. The Auror stayed low as she relocated to strike again. By the time she did the four Death Eater she had stunned were back on their feet. Tonks managed to spy Kingsley across from her, also trying to stun the Death Eaters. More Aurors soon joined but The Death Eaters were still holding their own with ease. Then the Potters piled in. Both James and Bellatrix started struck a Death Eater each with a bone-shattering hex. James destroyed one's wand hand, while hit another's left shoulder. Just above the heart. The two Death Eaters cried out in agony and promptly portrayed away. With James' target promptly leaving their wand.

"Split up!" One of the Death Eaters yelled and they all apparated to other parts of the camp.

"If stunners don't work use something harsher! These are Death Eaters, anything goes! Now split up!" James yelled at the other Aurors before turning around and running off in the direction of nearby spellfire. The other Aurors began rushing off as well in search of the Death Eaters.

Tonks turned around and saw spellfire in the direction Harry and the others had run off in. "Shit!"

**Meanwhile.**

Hadrian Potter found himself fighting like a mad dog. A blasting curse had struck a tent as the group had run past. Katie, Oliver, and Angelina had taken the brunt of it with each being hit by shrapnel and knocking them out. Alica had been quickly hit by a toucher curse by one of the Death Eater while another had broken Capella's wand arm and her leg. While this was going on, Harry had managed to get out from under his girlfriend without hurting her further and unleashed a stream of piercing and cutting curses at the two assailants, without a thought to the possible ramifications. Both Death Eaters were hit multiple times but Harry hadn't put enough power in any of the spells to do any serious damage.

Both Death Eaters quickly retaliated. Harry blocked a reductor, dodged a killing curse, and reflected a blood boiling curse before firing a barrage of reductors. The reflected blood boiling curse was to fast for the caster and struck him. The Death Eater screamed in agony, before being hit by two reductors. The other Death Eater managed to successfully shield against two reductors but the third destroyed his shield and knocked him to the ground. Leaving him open for Harry's cleaving curse. Harry stood stock still as he inhaled and exhaled deeply. _"I just killed someone. Two someones. Who did I kill? Does it matter? They're Death Eaters." _Alica's pain filed groan brought Harry back to the real world. He rushed over to her as she struggled t push herself off the ground. "Stay still Al', you're going to be feeling that for a while."

"No shit. It hurts. Just to breathe. But. We .eed to. Move." Alicia croaked.

Harry shook his head. "I'm the only one fit to go anywhere. I need to figure out how to get you all to Saint Mungo's." He responded.

"House-elves." Capella called out. "Petrify us and call House-elves."

"Alright. Hold still." Harry quickly petrified the group. He started with Alicia, then Capella, followed by Oliver who had half a tent poll running through his left thigh, next was Angelina who had a variety of cuts and gashes across the left side of her body, and finally Katie who a server head wound near the back of her skull on her left side. "Dobby, Lucius, Lucky!" The three Houseelves were quick to answer the call, and Harry didn't miss a beat. "Dobby, take Capella and Alica to Saint Mungo's carefully. Lucius, take Oliver and Angelina. Lucky, the same with Katie."

"Should Lucky take you as well sir? You is hurt too." Lucky questioned.

As Harry's adrenalin levels lowered he did begin to feel sore from the explosion and was standing funny from twisting his right ankle.

"Holy shit! Harry what happened!?" Tonks yelled in shock. She could smell the blood from where she was stood, and looked at the bodies of the two Death Eaters. Both had multiple cuts and puncture wounds across their bodies, but one had a gaping hole in their chest and face, the other was in two pieces from the cleaving curse.

"They jumped us. I killed them. Tell Mum and Dad we're at Saint Mungo's" Harry answered as he limped over to Lucky and took her hand. "Let's go."

**Later at Saint Mungo's.**

It was roughly 1 in the morning when James and Bellatrix entered the room that their children were in. Even an hour after the attack had started. All healers had been called in, and reporters were had began plaguing the hospital before James and other Aurors began threatening to put them in a cell for the night.

"How are they?" James asked the healer in the room. While Bellatrix rushed and lightly hugged both her children.

The group was all lied down on their beds, except Harry, who was sat up on the edge of his.

"Your oldest is good to go home and will be fine in a few days as long as he doesn't aggravate his ankle any further. We have given him some bruise paste and a pain-relieving potion. Your youngest, on the other hand, will need to stay the night so we can monitor the progress of the Skele-grow on her right arm and leg." The healer answered.

Soon family members of the other members of the group came in, ad the Healer left the Potters to talk to them. James made his way over to his wife and kids, discreetly putting up a silencing ward around them. "Nym told us about the Death Eaters Harry. How are you feeling?" James asked.

"I didn't really enjoy killing them, but I don't regret it." Harry answered, self-assured in his answer.

"How did killing them make you feel?" Bellatrix questioned.

"Urm, relived, I guess." Harry responded. This time Harry looked to his parents to see if that was the answer they wanted and relaxed at the sight of their comforting smiles.

"Where is Nym?" Capella questioned.

"She had to head go straight to the DMLE, and I'll have to go soon as well." James answered.

"Did the Bones' make it out alright?" Harry questioned.

Bellatrix nodded. "I contacted Amelia, and she said that Brandon and Charlie were fine, and Sirius got Susan out." She answered, reliving her children to the least of their worries. "Now..." Bellatrix began as she took down the silencing ward. "... Let's get you signed out Harry, and I'll collect Ella in the morning."

"Let me just say bye to everyone." Harry responded and Bellatrix gave Harry a look. "Please."

"Better. Yes, you may, after all, it's important to have good manners." Bellatrix responded. Harry ignored his mother's barb and got up to say his goodbyes while James left for the ministry.

**Later.**

It was roughly half past 9 when Harry entered the dining room. Bellatrix was already in her seat when Harry entered. "Morning Harry." She greeted him.

"Morning Mum." Harry responded with a yawn.

"Your father didn't get home until about three last night, so don't expect to see him until lunchtime, We'll also be having a family gathering tonight." Bellatrix told him.

"Okay." Harry answered, as he drought his seat closer to the table, his breakfast appeared along with a glass of orange juice and his copy of the prophet. On the front was a picture of the Dark Mark in the sky.

**_Tragedy at the Quidditch world cup!_**

_During the post-match celebrations of an Irish victory, things took a shocking turn of events, as a group started attacking members of the crowd , and destroying nearby tents. What shocked most was that they wore black cloaks and bone white skull mask. The uniform of the feared group known as the Death Eaters. There was fortunately very little damage done, before the Aurors swiftly dealt with the situation..._

"Well. That's a load of crap." Harry commented as he casually flung the newspaper to the side.

"It gets better. Fudge has ordered total media silence until the incident is properly investigated." Bellatrix responded.

"Someone should tell him the 'bribe' and 'investigation' don't mean the same thing." Bellatrix snorted at her son's comment.

**Soon at Saint Mungos.**

Bellatrix, Harry, along with Matthew, and Jessica Bell retraced their steps from last night to the room that Capella, Katherine, Angelina, Alicia, and Oliver had spent the night in. Upon entering the room, Bellatrix and Harry went to Ella and the Bells to their daughter.

Capella noticed them approach and smiled. Bellatrix stood over the bed, while Harry took the seat next to it. "Next time, I'm not going to hold still."

"That lesson cost you an arm and a leg." Harry grinned, to which Ella scowled at him.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, before speaking to her youngest. "Has a healer come and seen you yet?"

Capella shook her head. "Not yet." The trio passed the time by talking about what the Ministry had to say about the attack. Safe to say she wasn't impressed. Capella also told them that Oliver had been to a separate room after his surgery, and Alicia had gone home last night.

After that Harry had moved over to Katie. Katie noticed his approach and smiled. Gaining her parents' attention as well. "Hey."

"Hey." Harry responded softly, with a smile of his own.

"What do you think of my new do?" Katie asked as she pointed to her head. Her hair had been cut off and there was a bandage around her head.

"You look as beautiful as ever." Harry responded sincerely. Katie gave Harry a blinding smile as they joined hands. "How are feeling?"

"A bit numb to be honest. And I can't really remember what happened last night." Katie answered.

"We got jumped by Death Eaters." Harry answered solemnly. "A blasting curse took you, Angie and Oliver out. Capella was by bone breakers. And Alicia was hit by the Cruciartes. I killed them and got you all here." Harry answered. He looked into Katie's eyes for any sign of hatred or disgust at what he had done.

Katie only smiled and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "You did what you had to, to make sure we were all safe Harry." Katie told him. "I don't hold it against you."

"Thank you Katie."

"I should be thanking you."

"You can thank me by getting better." The pair looked at each other in silence with smiles on their faces, before sharing a kiss.

"Aaawwww." The noise brought Harry and Katie back to the real world they quickly separated and saw their mothers and Capella looking at them with big grins, while Matthew focused his attention on what he could see out of the window. The couple flushed red, amusing the women even more.

"I better be a bridesmaid at your wedding!" Angelina called out, further embarrassing them, but they still held each other's hands.

"Hem hem." An exaggerated clearing of the throat echoed throughout the room. The Potters had resisted the urge to cringe.

Bellatrix turned to face the new group. "Madam Umbridge, Auror Yaxley, Auror Dawlish, what brings you here?" Bellatrix asked, slipping on her old ice queen mask.

"Are here for your son Lady Potter, he is being charged with the murder of two pureblood Lords of most ancient and noble houses. Everyone in the room but the Potters tensed at the charge.

Bellatrix merely raised a manicured brow. She hummed and turned to her eldest. "Do you remember doing such a thing, Hadrian?" She asked him.

Harry looked up to his Mum, with his face also lacking any emotion. "No Mother, I do not." Harry answered evenly.

"Lies!" Umbridge hissed.

"First you accuse my son of murder, then of lying. You better have some actual proof Madam Umbridge." Bellatrix warned her.

"What is a secretary even doing leading a field operation?" Harry questioned.

"Enough! You will be coming with us immediately!" Umbridge stretched before giving a vindictive smile. "As for evidence. Your own cousin reported that you confessed to her."

"No, I didn't. I told her that we were attacked by Death Eaters and I killed them." Harry responded calmly.

"Exactly, murder." Umbridge grinned.

"Madam Umbridge, killing a Death Eater hasn't been illegal since before Hadrian was even born. So unless you have actual charges to bring against I'll kindly ask you to leave." Bellatrix responded firmly as she began to glare at the toad-like secretary.

"They were not Death Eaters! They were noble upstanding citizens, who gotten carried away!" Umbridge denied zealously.

Bellatrix let out an irritated sigh. "Go with them Hadrian, but don't say a word until Edward is there." She instructed before flicking her wrist, causing her wand to drop into her hand. "Expecto Patronum." A silvery mist shot out of her wand and formed a doe. The doe stood proud as it looked Bellatrix in the eye for a few seconds before shooting off in a ball of light. "He will meet you there." She told Harry.

Harry silently nodded and went to comply when he felt Katie squeeze his hand. Harry looked at her and could see the worry in her eyes. Harry allowed his emotions to show as he gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll see you tonight." He spoke softly. "I promise."


	10. What comes next

Cyrus Greengrass stared at the newspaper in silence. When it arrived this morning it had shaken the man to his core. It brought the shame and regret he felt. He only wanted to protect his wife and his daughter by staying in the background during the war. But that didn't work. Being neutral left them being seen as untrustworthy by either side and without the support of either of the main political powers.

The business was stable but it had taken a major hit from the war and was struggling to grow. The Meadows family had overtaken them due to using their reputation for supporting Dumbledore during the war, and hiring muggleborns.

During the final days of the war, he had condemned had enslaved his family to the Death Eaters for so-called 'protection'. Battle lines had long since been drawn, so his pleas for help were mostly ignored. The Greengrass name had fallen far from grace, and Cyrus blamed only himself.

**Meanwhile at the DMLE.**

Hadrian sat in absolute silence in the interrogation room while he waited for Ted to arrive. Much to his "interrogators" frustration. They had been trying to make him confess for half an hour now, but Harry hadn't opened his mouth since leaving the hospital. He barely showed any emotion at all except the occasional faint smile and the mounting frustration, showing on the two Aurors. Harry had been in the presence of a demon, a former priest of hell at that. The power that had oozed from him was both awing and terrifying, that mixed with his opposing build had taken some getting used to. So two Aurors, who he had heard be called everything from sloppy to stupid by James, Amelia, and Tonks wasn't going to spook him. That and they forgot to even ask for his wand made it all the more amusing.

"We can do this all day, Potter. Do you think that keeping your mouth shut will keep you out of Askaban!?" Yaxley growled, but Harry was more interested in the two new occupants of the room.

"That's exactly what it's going to do!" A voice responded that caused both Yaxley and Dawlish paled considerably as they turned around and saw furious looking Amelia Bones along with a composed Ted Tonks.

"Sorry I took so long Harry. Madam Umbridge seems to have forgotten how the law works." Ted spoke to Harry, and Harry could hear the frustration leaking into his voice.

"It's okay, Uncle Ted, Madam Umbridge ha never known what she's doing. That's why the minister haired another secretary." Harry responded with a calm smile. Ted grinned, while Amelia let out an amused snort. Harry then looked to Amelia, stood up from his seat and flung the magic restraining cuffs that had been placed on him onto the table, (much to the shock of the two Aurors) and spoke. "May I go Madam Bones?" He asked.

"Yes, Mr Potter you may. The DMLE will charge people for self-defense while I am in charge." Amelia stated before looking back to the two Aurors who shrunk under her furious glare. "Dawlish, Yaxley, my office, now." When they exited the room they saw Kingsley Shacklebolt levitating a stunned Delores Umbridge. "Good work Shaklebolt. Place her in a cell and she can be dealt with when someone is free." Amelia instructed and Kingsley merely nodded and left with his prisoner.

"I guess we will see you later." Ted said to Amelia.

Amelia nodded. "Hopefully on better terms."

With that Ted and Harry left for the ministry atrium. "How did you get out of those cuffs?" Ted asked Harry as they entered the lift.

"Well you know how they can all be opened by the same key?" Harry asked before taking a key out of his jacket's sleeve.

Ted laughed at his nephew's response, but lead to another question. "Why do you even have that?"

"I conjured it while back at the hospital when they weren't looking." Harry answered, causing Ted to burst out laughing again.

Harry took a notebook out of his pocket and flipped to the most recent page, and took a self-inking quill out of his pocket (how he wished pens worked with these things). _"Where is everyone? HP"_ He wrote.

_"Katie is being discharged now, we'll see you at home. BP"_

_"I'm up now. Astoria wants to see Ella. JP"_

_"I'll be over later. NT"_

_"We've got a meeting today, but it shouldn't take too long. SOB"_

_"I've just sent Susan and Charlie to pack for the night. BB"_

_"The girls will be over soon. AT"_

_"Should I tell them we'll see them at home?" Harry asked his uncle, who nodded._

_"Me and Ted are coming over now. HP."_

The pair arrived at the leaving floos once it was his turn, Hadrian took some floo powder and stood in the large fireplace. "Potter Keep." He called and vanished in a burst of green flames.

**Soon.**

Potter Keep, the home of the Potter family. Built upon the ground where Potter Manner once stood, was a symbol of the family's wealth and resilience. The inside was just as luxurious as its predecessor but offered far more protection. Each obsidian stone used in its construction was enchanted to withstand the strongest spells known. The wards were the same ones used to contain dragons and giants alike. Merely returning the ancestral to its former glory would have taken a year and a sizable chunk of the family's fortune, but this behemoth had taken five and cost nearly half of their enormous wealth. There had been a huge party to celebrate its opening. The guests had been surprised by how warm the interior was, given the intimidating exterior. Although they noticed some gusts watch the statues with unease as if they would suddenly come alive and attack them. Imagine that.

Harry was sat at the large dining table with James on his left at the head of the table while Katie was on his right. Opposite him was Bellatrix, who sat next to Capella. Next to Katie were her parents, after them was the Bones family, and opposite them was the Tonks family, consisting of; Ted, Andromeda, Nymphadora, as well as two relatively new members to the family. Flora and Hestia Carrow. And at the end of the table was Sirius and his wife Aurora Sinestra.

The convocation during dinner was light, with most of it was about this year's international dueling tournament, which had been held in Sparta. While the infamous Spartan army had long since passed, the magical school there still heavily focused on battle magic.

The dueling tournament was separated into multiple segments. Singles and Duos for those of age and those under. Harry had been selected to represent England in the underage singles and had managed to come in third place. Which isn't bad considering that both first and second place were both 16 and from legacy families.

Harry, Katie, Charlie, Susan, Flora, Hestia, Capella, James, Bellatrix, Ted, Andromeda Sirius, Aurora, and Bradley. It had started mid-July and had ended just before they had to set off for the Quiddich final. And this was everyone's chance to properly catch up with each other.

When the meal was finished the mood quickly darkened. James cleared his throat. "Where should we begin?" He asked.

"Who did I kill?" Harry asked.

"Lords Jason Flint and Ramond Parkinson." Amelia answered. "The rest of the Death Eaters got away."

Harry nodded as he recognised the names of the fathers of Pansy Parkison and Marcus Flint. Couldn't say he was sorry.

"What about that hand and the dropped wand?" James asked.

"The wand was taken from a Muggleborn, back during the blood war. It's going to take a bit longer to find out who took, all we've got from the hand so far is the culprit is a white male." Amelia answered.

"Who's missing an arm." Nymphadora added jokingly. This lightened the mood as Sirius burst out laughing, while others merely chuckled.

"With a missing arm." Amelia added.

"Wasn't me." Bradley joked, to which his wife rolled her eyes while suppressing a smile.

"Sounds like it was planned if they weren't using their own wands." James commented.

"Agreed." Amelia nodded.

"Do, think they'll be any more attacks?" Susan asked, worried at the possibility of more Death Eater attacks.

Amelia shook her head. "I doubt it, but we'll keep an eye out."

A silence fell over the table until James stood up and spoke. "Alright I think that's enough for today. Let's head to bed and we can go shopping for Hogwarts spplies tomorrow."

Charlie immediately shot out of his chair. "FINALLY!" He cheered with his fists in the air, before he ran out of the room. Much to the ammusment of the others.

**Soon.**

James and Bellatrix entered their room, as soon as the door shut, James spoke. "What's wrong Trixie?" He asked softly.

Bellatrix sighed. "How many of those things did he make? We've found three so far." She answered.

James wrapped his arms around her, something she soon returned, and kissed her on the head. "It doesn't matter how many he's made. We'll stop him. One way or another. Come on, there's better ways to spend the night."

"I'm listening."

**The next day.**

Everyone was gathered around the main fireplace of the keep, ready to head out. Harry stepped into the fireplace with a handful of floo powder. "Tailor Street!"

Steeping out of the fireplace at the other end, Harry was greeted with a small, clean room. The walls were painted cream, the fireplace was marble and the floorboards were polished. The rest of the group soon arrived the exited the room through the door on the other side of the room.

"Welcome to Organ's, would you like to make a reservation?" A friendly female voice asked as they properly entered the restaurant. Looking around the upper-class restaurant, Harry saw house-elves cleaning.

"Yes, we'd like to book a table for sixteen on the 31st somewhere between six and eight in the afternoon." Sirius responded. It had been decided last night that they would come here before the children went to Hogwarts as a treat.

"I can get you in for half seven if that's okay?" The waitress soon responded.

"Sure." Sirius replied.

With the reservation made, the group headed outside to the street.

Tailor Street was a magical shopping district in York, that was for the upper class of the wizarding world. The cobblestone street was comparatively quiet to Diagonally, and a lot smaller as well. The wand shop was literally cross the street, which was their first stop. The sign said _"Eternal_ _wands"_. A smaller sign in the window said. _"High-quality carving_

_Resistant to magical overload_

_Discounts for Healers and DMLE members"_

A bell rang as they opened the door, causing the man at the counter to look up from engraving a wand. "So there you are." He greeted them with a smile.

"Well we would have been here yesterday, but the accident-prone one was hospitalized, and Harry got arrested again." Nymphadora quickly responded, earning a glare from her cousin and his girlfriend. Much to the amusement of the others.

"You're here now at least." The wandmaker responded. "Now, are you ready to begin Heir Bones?"

"Yes." Charlie responded bearly containing his excitement.

"Stand in the circle please." The wandmaker instructed, as gestured to the runic circle on his left. Charlie did as instructed and with a flick of the wand maker's wand, the ring began to glow and a nearby quill started writing on a piece of parchment. Roughly a minute passed before the glow faded and the quill stopped writing. The wandmaker checked over what the quill had written before nodding in satisfaction. "Okay, on to the next part." He announced as with a flick of his wand, one of his desk draws opened and roughly thirty cylinders made of various woods lined themselves in front of Charlie, floating at his eye-level. "Take the one that feels the most comfortable to hold for you." Charlie struggled between five kinds of wood before finally picking one. "Mahogany, a protector's wood." The wandmaker commented. With a flicks of his wand, the remaining woods returned to his desk and multiple glass vials containing various wand core took their place. "Same again Heir Bones." This took almost as long as choosing the wood, but the group waited patiently. "A Cerberus fang. For those who are both loyal and protective." The wandmaker took the wood and the fang back to his desk. "If you have any shopping to do, I would recommend doing it now. If not. feel free to take a seat and pick a magazine to read."

"We will see you in a bit Mathew." Bradley responded as the group began to filter out.

"See you soon." Mathew responded without looking up from his desk as he began to get to work.

"Rodes next." Susan stated before marching over to the store.

"Terrific." Harry muttered.

"Don't be such a baby." Katie teased Harry as she hooked her arm around his, and pulled him along.

They were quickly seen to upon entering the store, and after getting his Hogwarts robes

"Goo-goo gaga." Was all Harry responded with.

The Hogwarts students were quickly seen to upon entering the store. It didn't take them long to get their Hogwarts robes, but Susan and Katie began looking through dresses for the Yule Ball being hosted at Hogwarts this year, with Capella giving her opinions. Flora and Hestia had taken Charlie to the whiches section and were trying to make him blush so hard he fainted. Both fully aware of his crush on them.

Harry ultimately decided to leave the shop with Tonks deciding to tag along to, as dresses weren't her thing. "So where to?" The metamorph asked.

"Let's see what 'The Collectors' has in." Harry mentioned.

Tonks let out an amused snort. "How to prepare your dragon." She muttered, causing Harry to snort as well. They had gone in last year and found a book on cooking dishes with dragon meat, much to the duos amusement. Harry had later bought the book and gave if to Tonks as a Yule present, as a joke. They entered the store and began to peer into the glass cabinets around the store. Most of the items were jewelry and signed books which didn't partially interest the pair. The Rubik cube made them laugh, and they joked about the Malfoy's buying it. But then something caught Harry's attention. He saw a pair of platinum disks that looked like coins inscribed with various ruins. In front of them was a piece of card that said _"Coins of unknown origin." _Harry bought them for 20 Gallons, while Tonks got herself a wand holster that could comfortably hold several potion vials.

They next went to the book store named _"Golden Tombs". _The pair separated as they began to scour the shelves. Tonks looked at romance novels (her guilty pleasure), while Harry picked up his needed books for the year.

Out of nowhere, someone roughly turned around and slammed into the bookshelf. Acting on instinct Harry sent a wandless banishing charm as powerful as he could at his attacker. The assailant went flying across the shop into a bookshelf at the other end of the store. "I've already killed your farther Flint, are sure you want to join him!?" Harry growled as he identified his attacker as Marcus Flint. Harry now had his wand drawn and was stood in a dueling stance.

Flint made to get up but Tonks had her wand pointed at his face. "I wouldn't cupcake." She taunted. "Now you might not have known this, but an Auror can make an arrest even when they're off duty."

"He attacked me first, I swear!" Flint tried to plead.

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Sure. Get out of here." She ordered. Flint quickly left with a scowl. "Wand away killer." The Auror instructed her cousin, who complied and began to pick up his books from the floor. "Are you alright?" She asked as she approached him.

"Yeah, I'm good. Wounder what he was doing here any. He can hardly read." Harry commented.

"Maybe someone tipped him off." Tonks suggested.

"Maybe." Harry repeated.

Both of them didn't know about the witch watching them.


	11. A hetic day

Merula Snyde sat at her desk in silence. It had been over a week since she witnessed Flint's confrontation with the Potter heir. _"Wandless, silent magic." _The realization had blown up her already unstable plans in spectacular fashion. She had been hired to tutor Draco Malfoy for the summer, so he could stand up to his cousin who had shown him up at every turn.

She had taken the job for two reasons; access to the family's, and money. In her quest to become- no to surpass Morgana Lefay she had hit a complication. She didn't have enough money to buy the books and pay for the traveling needed to continue to progress. She had spent the last four years working at Borgin and Burkes trying to find something of value. But the few that had been on the shelves had all cost too much. As well as dealing with shit pay and shit customers, she had to deal with what could be only described as filth trying to pay her for sex with a couple of sickles. She had thought about joining The Unspeakables, she had the right qualifications to join, but she didn't like the idea of not being recognized for her work. What was the point of achieving something if no one knew it was you? She had been fortunate to be when Lucius and Draco had come in with the younger one trying to make excuses for not being control of Slytherin yet.

He had blamed the lack of proper dueling training, which Lucius reluctantly accept as a valid excuse. Merula had immediately offered her services in teaching Draco. Mentioning her high NEWT scores and how she would teach the Malfoy heir. It was enough to persuade Lucius to hire her for the summer.

At first, she had thought she had finally got her chance to prove herself, to finally be recognized how great she was. Maybe woo the Malfoy heir to help her progress. She had even been given her own room in the manner.

But that dream had been shattered with in the first week. Her room was a cramped room in the cellar and was nowhere near as lavish as the rest of the manner. Lucius had also hired Marcus Flint for when she was at the dueling torment when watching the Potter heir for any weaknesses. The troll had no concept of personal space, and wouldn't keep his hands to himself. Both Flint and Draco were lazy and stupid. Draco expected to master complicated spells in the first three attempts, and stupidly thought he could take down a professional duelist with a single spell, as well as complaining to Lucius when she pushed him harder than he wanted to when Draco complained after the World Cup Lucius had struck him, and berated him for being so pathetic. He obviously wasn't in the mood for his son's whining after having three ribs broken.

After coming back from traveling she had come back to find Flint and Draco had spent the time playing Quiddich and practicing stupid jinxes. It had taken all her restraint to not curse them both.

Fortunately, Draco didn't dare to complain to Lucius anymore and just scowled at her. But now she knew it was all useless. She had thought that Hadrian would show what he was fully capable of in the arena, but now understood that he was holding back.

She always knew that this was a long shot, but now she knew it was all laughable, and she doubted that she would get paid. Merula let out a sigh. It might be better t join the unspeakables after all.

**The 1st of September, Platform 9 3/4.**

The four Potters were stood on the platform with someone else with them. Amber Flamel. She had decided to go to Hogwarts rather than join her brother at Beauxbatons due to wanting to study Alchemy. With both Albus Dumbledore and Mary Hartwell, both being at Hogwarts as well as Alchemy being an actual course at the castle solidified her decision. Amber would spend the night before the train was due at Potter Keep as a favor to the Flamels.

The other families that made up their group soon arrived.

"Don't forget to write, I want to hear about any Hogsmead dates." Andromeda told the Carrow twins as she held them close.

"We will mum."

"But we doubt that there's any Harry hasn't scared off." The twins answered.

"You've done most of the work for me." Harry quickly responded with a grin, causing some laughter.

"Well we still have Charlie."

"Yes, we will have to go on a date with him."

"Yes we will." The Carrow twins replied as they looked to Charlie with identical smiles.

"Girls, please." Amelia spoke up at seeing her son red face.

"So. You going to behave this year?" Tonks questioned Harry.

"Nope, are you?" Harry quickly responded.

"She better or it'll be both our asses." James jumped in with grin.

"You can't talk."

"Keep my boyfriend out of trouble on the train will ya?" Katie asked Amber.

"I'll try but trouble dose seem to actually look for him." Amber answered.

"Ain't that the truth." Capella comments.

The group soon entered the trian and separated, with Katie, Susan, and Capella went to look for their friends, while Charlie went to sit with the other first years, the rest found a compartment to spend the trip in.

The three girls sat on one side and Harry sat on the other.

The door opened and Anthony Goldstein walked in. "Harry, girls."

"Hey blondie." Harry greeted, as the boy sat next to him. "How was America?"

"Great! I got to watch a stormbird hatch. Caught up with some relatives. How was Sparta."

"Cool. It was a lot nicer than I expected." Harry answered.

"The all began swapping photos when the door opened again and Blaise Zambine stepped in. "Hey everyone." He greeted them before sitting down.

"Surprised you're not with Daphne and Tracy. " Harry idly mentioned.

Blaise shook his head. "They're sat with Astoria and your sister, and people are getting the idea I'm gay because I'm always hanging around them but not dating either of them. Not sure how they came to that conclusion, but whatever."

They heard the whistle and the train began to move.

"Surprised Bell's not here, to be honest. Was it a one-time thing?" Blaise asked.

Harry shook his head. "She's spending the trip with her friends. She hasn't seen them a lot this summer, and we've had plenty of time together over the holidays." Harry answered.

"Yeah, I bet." Anthony commented with a grin.

"Fuck off." Harry joked.

Amber rolled her eyes. "And you complain about girls gossiping." She teased.

**Elsewhere on the train.**

Capella was sat with Astoria, Tracy, Daphne, as well as Amy Hayfield. A blonde girl in the same house and year as Capella and Astoria, but Amy was a muggle-born whereas both Capella and Astoria were purebloods. The girls had taken Amy under their wings and look out for her. Muggle-borns and their parents are tricked into thinking magic was all sunshine and rainbows. They warned her that magic could be dangerous in a more vague, but less traumatic way than Harry had warned Colline Creevy.

The girls all chatted amicably until the door was thrown open. They all looked to who it was and scowled. It was Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyal, Pansy Parkinson, and Millicent Bulstrode.

"I expected better of both of you than this." Nott chastised the Greengrass sisters. "Consorting with such filth."

"Filth, Nott?" Capella questioned with a raised brow.

"Yes, filth. You, your pet mudblood, and that filthy half-blood!" Nott growled.

"You forget yourself Nott and more importantly you forget my family." Capella responded with a scowl as she stood up. "You criticize others for hanging around so-called 'filth', and yet in your company are three foulsmelling brutes, a blood traitor, and a gold-digging hag." Notts company glared daggers at Capella, but she was undeterred. "Then there is you. A sad, pathetic excuse of a wizard who has to force Daphne to pretend to like you because you lack any likable traits." Nott drew his wand but Capella was faster and hit him with a silent petrification hex.

The other Slytherins drew their wands before anything else could happen a large group of prefects quickly called a stop to it all. The Greengrass sisters were ultimately able to stay where they were while the aggravating group was forced to go elsewhere.

**Meanwhile with Susan.**

Susan was spending the ride to Hogwarts with Hannah, Megan, Ernie, Justin, and Zacharias. "So why do we need dress-robes anyway?" Justin asked.

"For a ball, obviously." Zacharias responded with a snarky tone. Justin scowled at him in response.

"Does anyone know when the ball is?" Hannah asked.

"Yule." Susan answered. The others looked at Susan with questioning looks. "Bellatrix told me." She answered the unasked question.

"I'm really looking forward to it, aren't you Susan?" Hannah asked with glee.

Susan hummed. "I'm not sure if I want to go, or go to the ministry ball with my brother." She answered. It was a tradition for members of old family's to attend the Ministry's yule ball when they're 11.

"Why? He'll already have his parents and the Potters." Zacharias asked with genuine confusion.

"Because some of us genuinely care about other people." Susan shot back.

"Hey, I care about other people! I've been nice to you!" Zacharias retorted with a scowl.

Susan scoffed. "Yeah. After Katie threatened you." Back in their first year, Susan had been a lot shyer and far less confident in her magic. Zacharias had once made the mistake of bothering her when Harry was there. Harry had quickly told Smith to back off. Zacharias had refused, and Harry had hit him with multiple hexes in response. Zacharias had quickly started avoiding Susan, but over the years he had managed to worm his way back into her friend group, but by now Susan was far more confident in herself and was a capable fighter.

A knock came at the door before it open and Harry poked his head in. "Hey Susie. One of the prefects just told me that the Mary Band of Fuckwits were bothering Ella and her group, so I'm gonna check on them. Thought you might want to keep an eye on Charlie."

"That sounds like a good idea. I was going to check on him soon anyway." Susan stood up, told her friends that she'll see them later, and followed Harry out of the compartment.

Once they were a few compartments away Harry spoke. "Have any of them asked you to the ball yet?"

The question startled Susan. "No. Why do you ask?"

"Wanted to know if I had to threaten one of them yet." Harry shrugged. "Your brother might be here now, but he has a long way still to go to be able to threaten any of your dates."

Susan snorted. "From what I heard, Charlie was pretty much dancing when he found out that we were going on a date." During their third year, Susan had asked Harry out to Hogsmead for their first trip to the village. Not seeing the harm in doing so Harry agreed. While the dementors had initially dampened the mood, the date ultimately went incredibly well. The two explored the town, occasionally running into friends. They spent most of the date talking and holding hands, with the occasional 'thank you' kiss. When they arrived back at Hogwarts they briefly locked lips before parting ways.

A week later Harry met Susan in private. And they talked about how they felt. The final kiss of the date felt weird for both of them. As if they were kissing a sibling rather than a romantic partner. In the end, they admitted that they cared for each other but not in a romantic fashion.

"That's because he knows me." Harry responded.

"That and you were teaching him wandless magic." Susan commented.

"That too." Harry agreed.

They arrived at Capella's compartment and Harry opened the door.

"Hey." Capella greeted. relaxing when she realized it was her brother and Susan.

"Hey. You alright? A perfect told me that the idiots came for a visit." Harry replied.

"We're fine. It was nothing more than the usual insults." Capella shrugged.

"I best see if they've moved onto Charle then." Susan commented before heading further down the train.

"You should go to Harry. It was all of the mini death eaters in our year." Tracy mentioned.

"Thanks, Trace." Harry nodded before sparing a brief glance at the Greengrass sisters and closed the door. As Harry caught up to Susan he pushed down memories and a promise he made long ago.

**Later.**

Fortunately, the rest of the trip went by without any more confrontation, Charlie was left alone during the trip so after Harry and Susan confirmed that he was okay and met the first years that were in the compartment, they returned to their own compartments for the rest of the trip.

The Potter siblings and Alica gave a slight pause at seeing the Thestrales for the first time. Neither Katie or Agalina could see them as they didn't see Harry kill the Death Eaters.

Soon after the upper years were seated the first years arrived.

The sorting hat sang its song and McGonigal began to go through the list of names. "Bones, Charles." She soon called out.

Charlie sat on the stool and the hat quickly sorted him. "Hufflepuff!"

The puffs clapped as did Harry and Katie, while Charlie sat next to Capella.

After the sorting Dumbledore began his regular announcements. "... And for my final announcement, I am afraid the inter-house quidditch tournament shall be canceled this year. " This caused mass anger among the students. Once everyone calmed down again, the headmaster continued. "This year the stadium will be used for a different tournament. The Triwizard tournament! A tournament that will have the best student from Hogwarts, compete against the best student from both Beauxtons and Durmstrang. The chosen champions will face off in three deadly challenges for a chance to claim the Triwizard Cup, a thousand gallons, and eternal glory." This caused the mood of the students to perc up. "But I must warn you. This is not a challenge for the faint of heart. Many have died in this tournament, no matter highly you think of yourself and your magic, whichever one of you is chosen to be champion remember, a single slip up could lead to your untimely fate." Dumbledore stated grimly. "On a lighter note, to replace quidditch, we will be also having a dueling tournament with both Beauxtons and Durmstrange, no professionals will be allowed to join the dueling tournament. Now I believe I have held your attention for long enough tuck in!" With that statement, the food appaired on the tables and everyone began to eat.

**Soon in the Gryffindor common room.**

"Everyone who wants to enter their name in the goblet listens up!" Harry shouted to the rest of his house.

"What goblet?" A seventh-year wizard asked.

"The Goblet of Fire, it's how the champions are selected." Harry answered.

"How do you know that?" Another asked.

"I've read up on the tournament, I if you want to enter that glorified bloodbath you should too. There have been twenty-five Triwizard tournaments. All three champions have survived in only six of them. All champions have died during the challenges thirteen of them. Each tournament has had the champions face a five-X beast at least once. During the first task of the final Triwizard tournament, three chimera got loose due to cheap warding and enchantments and killed over a two-hundred people, including the champions, the headteachers and the handlers." The entirety of Gryffindor looked at Harry in horror as they realized how much Dumbledore had undersold the danger of the tournament. "If you get chosen I recommend looking through the restricted section for books on hunting these monsters, or pray for a quick death."


	12. Meetings

Harry entered the Gryffindor common room from the boys' dorm at 6 in the morning. It was the day after the announcement of the Tri-wizard tournament. When he entered the common room he saw that Katie and Angelina were already there. Each of them was wearing a crimson tracksuit with gold accents. Harry quickly made his way over to Katie and kissed her on the lips. "Good morning." He grinned.

"Morning." Katie answered with a warm smile.

"And where's my morning kiss?" Angelina teased.

"Ask Rodger Davis." Katie answer with a grin.

"Very funny." Angelina scowled playfully, causing both Harry and Katie to grin. "Is this everyone?" She asked, changing the topic.

"Neville should be down soon, I didn't even bother with the twins." Harry answered.

"What about Mclaggin?" Angelina teased. She basked the annoyed faces of her teammates.

Neville soon joined them in the common room. "Is it just us?" He asked.

"It looks like it." Katie answered.

"Let's go." Harry said before leading them out of the common room.

The group remained fairly quiet until they made there way down the moving stairs when Angelina spoke up. "Hey, Harry."

"Yeah?"

"Apart from looking up monster hunting guides, what else should I look at for the Triwizard Tournament?"

"Elemental magic. Don't bother with the monster books, because now you won't get one, and it wouldn't be much use until you know what you are fighting. Elemental magic is one of the most versatile forms of magic there is, so it'll help you in all the tasks, and not just that one creature."

When they made their way they saw some others already running around the lake, not as many as there usually but there were still about 20 of them. Susan and Capella waiting at the entrance for them. After a quick greeting to each other, they began to jog around the lake, making small talk as they did. At around half seven, they stopped and sat under a nearby tree with some of the other runners.

"So, who's putting their name in?" Angelina asked.

"I will be." Cedric answered.

"Same here." Rodger Davis announced.

Harry looked and Angelina made eye contact, and Harry gave her a smirk that said _"Well played." _Angelina returned the smile with one of their own.

"Hey Harry, you entering your name?" Cedric teased him with a grin.

"He better not." Katie joked

"If you don't kill him, Mum definitely will." Capella grinned, while Harry shuddered at the thought. He had only seen his Mother truly angry a few times in his life, and each and every time he was very glad it wasn't at him.

"Yeah, I'm definitely gonna stay out now." Harry answered, causing some of the group to chuckle.

"Does anyone know anything about the other schools?" Cho Chang asked as she sat particularly close to Cedric.

Everyone looked at Harry. "What you all looking at me for?" He asked.

"Well, you're the one who went to Atlantis." Rodger answered.

"So did Ella!" Harry argued. "Even then we went to Atlantis, not Beauxbatons and Durmstrang."

"So what do you know?" Cho asked.

"Nothing more than they advertise." Harry shrugged. "Beauxbatons is a mansion in the Pyrenees mountains and the head is a half-giant named Madame Olympe Maxime. Beauxbatons prides itself on equality and the verity magic than can be studied there. Durmstrang is a castle in the far north of Europe, and the head is former Death Eater, Igor Karkaroff. The school focuses on battle magics and will push its students to the very limits, possibly breaking them in the process. Something rumored to have happened to Grindelwald during his time there."

"See, you do know about them." Cedric teased.

"Fuck you."

Their attention was caught by Madam Hooch as she blew her whistle mean that it was now 8. On days when they had lessons, a house-elf would be waiting at the door, who could give your sandwich order to and you could pick it up now when you went to a nearby classroom to change, with the boys and girls using separate classrooms. But on the first day of the new school year, Sirius would lead the new firsties around the school so they knew where everything is instead of being left to figure it out for themselves, they would also meet all the teachers as well as Madam Phomphry. Thus today served as a time to finish homework assignments and a chance to catch up for the older students.

Everyone began to make their way indoors and head to the great hall for breakfast. Most of the students were already in the hall as well as all of the staff. On the way to the hall, most of the runners had used some charms to help get rid of their sweaty smell, but that wasn't enough for some people such as Katie's friend Lenne Runcorn who sprayed both Katie and Harry with some perfume.

"Thanks." Harry scowled.

"You're welcome." Lenne grinned, ignoring Harry's scowl.

During breakfast Harry, Katie, Angelina, Alica, and Capella, were all given a note to go to the Headmasters office after breakfast.

**Soon.**

"You think this is about the world cup?" Alica asked.

"I can't think of what else it could be about." Angelina answered.

The group arrived at the gargoyle, but it didn't step aside. "Does anyone know the password?" Katie asked. When no one spoke up she sighed. "Fuck sake."

The gargoyle stepped aside and Alastor Moody walked down the stairs. The group watched as the recently retired Auror walked down the stairs with a Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Once he was at the bottom, he stopped and looked at them, his magical eye zipping from one of them to the other. The entire group felt their muscles tense up as he continued to evaluate them, before settling on Katie. "Language Lass." He said before hobbling off.

"Was that... Alastor Moody?" Angelina asked.

"Think so." Harry answered, before flinging a silent hair coulouring jinx at the man's back. Just as the spell was about to hit him he slammed his staff onto the ground, causing a dome of pure magic to surround him and send the hex straight back at Harry, which he quickly dodged.

"Going to have to do better than that Potter!" Alastor yelled with stopping or turning around.

"Yeah, that's him." Harry commented, before heading up the stairs to the headmaster's office.

Both Angelina and Alica looked at Harry in shock, noticing this Katie decided to answer their unasked question. "He's one of Harry's mentors."

Harry went to knock on the door when Dumbledore called them in. Opening the door they found five seats in front of the headmaster's desk. He gestured to the seats and the students complied. "I'm sure you have all by now guessed that I have called for you about the incident at the world cup..."

_"Incident? More like attack!"_ Harry thought but gave no indicator of what he was thinking.

"... I wanted to check in on you all. See how you were coping. How about we start with Miss Johnson, and finish with Mister Potter." He suggested as Angelina was sat on the far left while Harry sat on the far right. Harry didn't avoid being close to the headmaster just because he didn't like him, but also because wands made of elder don't like each other.

"Well, I was knocked out, and I really don't remember much from the game, and I don't remember the attack at all." Angelena answered.

Dumbledore nodded, then looked to Alica. Alica remained quiet though, she looked at her feet. The silence dragged on, quickly irritating the Potter siblings. "She doesn't want to tell you, and she doesn't have to, you're not a mind healer." Everyone looked at Harry, Alica looked thankful, while Dumbledore frowned momentarily frowned.

"Very well. Miss Potter, would you like to tell me about how you feel about the incident?" He asked Capella, who was sat directly in front of him.

"No Headmaster I'd rather keep that to myself and those close to me." Capella quickly replied. Dumbledore frowned again, Katie snorted and grinned.

"Miss Bell?"

"I was knocked out like Angie. I can't remember much." Katie answered.

Dumbledore audibly sighed and looked to Harry. "I killed the two Death Eaters that attacked us and got everyone to Saint Mungo's, thanks to Capella's idea." Harry answered.

"Do you think murdering those two men was the right thing to do Harry?" Dumbledore question with a disappointed gaze.

Harry had expected this, knowing how much of an idealist the headmaster was, and been thinking on his response for a while. "I didn't care for what the proper procedure is for taking down wild animals, I cared about the safety of my friends and family." Harry stated firmly. Dumbledore was startled by Harry's conviction, something he quickly took advantage of. "Is there anything else Headmaster?"

**Meanwhile at the hospital wing.**

"And this lovely lady is Madam Poppy Pomfrey." Sirius introduced the healer animatedly to the first years. Some of them were missing mouths for talking when he was. "She has seen every know injury and sickness known to magical kind and then some. She's going to give you all a check-up and then we'll have a break." One by one, the first years were seen to by the healer, it was mostly vaccines, and potions for colds and homesickness. While Pomfrey saw to a first-year, Sirius would answer questions and tell stories to the others.

"What was the most points you lost?"

"By myself, a hundred for stinking up the Slytherin common room with hippogryph dung. As part of a group a thousand for flooding the school, and then freezing it all."

"What was Hogwarts like when you were here?"

"It wasn't too bad during my first years, although the constant swapping of defense teachers was annoying. But things got bad during the later years, the house rivalries got out of hand, with students openly provoking each other because of blood statues, whispers of a dark lord and disappearances caused a lot of tension throughout the school.

"Who was your favorite teacher?"

"Gotta say old McGonagal. Being a Black in Gryffindor wasn't easy, but I'm glad that she gave me a chance. Ad although she will never admit it, I know she was amused by some of our pranks."

Even Pomfrey got asked the odd question.

"How long have you worked here?"

"Fifty-nine years."

"What made you want to be a healer?"

"I've had a gift for the healing arts, and it just felt like it was what I was born to do."

"Have you ever delivered any babies?"

"Yes. I have delivered thirty-two humans, including a pair of twins, and countless magical creatures."

"Did you know my grandma?" Charlie asked.

"Dora?" Poppy asked to which Charlie nodded. "Yes, she was a friend of mine, a year ahead of me, but I knew her and Charles pretty well."

"Can you tell me about them?"

"Some other time perhaps, I've still got the rest of your year to attend to." Poppy answered with a smile.

**Soon.**

Hermione Granger knocked on Professor Hartwell's office door and she soon opened it. "Miss Granger, come in." The alchemy professor stepped aside and allowed her in. Mary Hartwell was an average looking witch with blue eyes and brown hair. Her office was a lot like those of other professors. A desk, two chairs, bookshelves, and some photos. Once the pair were seated Professor Hartwell spoke. "What would you like to talk about today, Miss Granger?"

"I finished the work you gave me." Hermione answered taking some parchment out of her bag and offering it to Mary.

Mary gave the work a brief look and noted it was far more concise than last year. "There is something else isn't there Miss Granger?"

"The world cup." Hermione answered quietly.

Mary nodded, she had expected as much. "The Death Eater attack?" Mary guessed, and Hermione nodded. "Were you hurt?"

Hermione shook her head. "I made it to the woods, but I saw Harry. I saw him kill those two Death Eaters."

"And what does that make you feel about Harry?" Mary asked.

"I don't know. I thought that killing would change him. For him to become more aggressive. That he might kill someone over the smallest thing. But he doesn't seem to have changed a bit." Hermione answered in confusion.

"Not everyone who has killed becomes a serial killer, Miss Granger. Every Auror who survived the blood war, including James Potter, Bellatrix is said to have killed as well. As far as the law and his family are concerned, Mr Potter has done nothing wrong. He defended himself and those close to him, ad any issues would have been quickly seen to by his aunt." Hermione nodded and a silence fell over the pair. "Do you plan on approaching Mr. Potter?"

"I don't know. I'm afraid he might still be mad at me." Hermione answered as she recalled his last words to her. _"You're nothing more than a stupid idealist, who doesn't know how the real world works!"_


	13. Practice, play, preperation

It was now Saturday at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry which meant one thing, and one thing only for Harry and Katie. Training day. They may run every weekday morning and squeeze in a bit of practice after doing their homework, but Saturday was the day solely dedicated to training. With Katie wanting to become a professional quidditch player, and Harry wanted to still be an international duelist after reaching his majority, they had come up with a workout that would benefit them both.

Before breakfast, they would do two laps of the lake, thirty push up, then thirty sit-ups. A Chaser needed a strong build to keep hold of their broom and be able to throw the quaffle as far as they needed to, duelists exerted a large amount of magic that strained the body, so exercising helped build up a resistance, and helped improve their speed. After that, they would get breakfast and grab their brooms and headed back outside. They would fly around firing stinging hexes at each other, improving their aim and reflexes. They would keep this up until lunch when they would eat and put their brooms away. After that, they would go to the room of requirement and ask for a swimming pool and two changing cubicles. They would spend the next hour doing lengths of the pool, before drying off and changing back out of their swimwear and heading to the library. There they would find a book on their respective sports and read it while leaned against each other. After two hours they would head back to the room of requirement with their brooms and ask for three hoops and a quaffle, Harry acts as a keeper while Katie practiced her shots and catches. after a brief break, they would duel with Harry testing out and practicing spells and spell chains, seeing what counters what, and if they were of any use. After that, they would do two more laps around the lake, before heading to dinner. Finally, they would have a hot shower to soothe their sore muscles before heading to bed exhausted.

This weekly ritual had hardly changed since it first began regardless of the weather at the castle, and for good reason. Katie and Harry forces to be reconded within both their own respective fields as well as each others. Harry was one of the best underage duelists in the world and Katie had been approached by multiple scouts from various clubs. She was also apart of the under 17 team called the Hell Kats, who were partnered with Puddlemere United, due to the Potters owning both teams. The only students who were on par with them were those that had their own strenuous routines such as Cedric Digory, Angelina Johnson, and Terry Boot.

Sunday was a more relaxed day for the pair. Starting with the fact it was the only day they didn't run. Harry was the first one to enter the common room in the morning. Well, the first one awake. As he had looked over the balcony between the boys' dormitory and the stairs leading to the common room, he saw a bundle of dirty blond hair, naturally curled like his mother's and sister's hanging off of the arm of one of the couches. When Harry got closer he could see that she was still wearing her clothes from the day before. In front of her was some parchment and a quill sat in a pot of ink.

Harry grinned as he saw his first victim of the day. First, he threw up a silencing ward around the couch and other seats facing the fireplace, and then placed his wand next to her ear.

HHHHOOOOOOOONNNNNNNKKKK!

The girl awoke with a shriek, and Harry burst out laughing.

"Harry!" The girl shrieked in annoyance, which did nothing to quell his laughter.

"Sorry Lavender, but you make it so easy." Harry cackled. Lavender continued to scowl at Harry until she realized that the sun was coming up and swore. "Want me to give that a quick look while you get changed?" Harry asked gesturing to her writtings.

"Please." Lavender answered, before rushing up to the girls' dormitory to get ready for the day. Meanwhile, Harry lifted the silencing wart with a flick of his wand and leaned over to grabbed the pieces of parchment, as well as the photos underneath, and began to look through.

The writings and photos gave a good description of the first week back at Hogwarts. It showed that Gryffindor had the most firsties this year, that Fred and George had been caught dropping dung bombs from the seventh floor, Harry's warning about the Triwizard tournament, some gossip about students Harry didn't know or care about, there were small pieces on the various clubs but nothing of note. It was not long before Katie came down the stairs leading to the girls' rooms. She walked over to Harry and smiled at him when their eyes met. Katie gave Harry a quick kiss before sitting down next to him.

"Lavender fall asleep on the couch again?" Katie asked as she read over his shoulder.

"Yep." Harry answered as he changed another word red to show it had been misspelled. "So what're your plans for the day?"

Katie shrugged. "I'm going to hang out with a few friends for the day, play a friendly game of quidditch. How 'bout you?" She responded.

"I'm going to try and get these to work." Harry answered as he showed her the two platinum disks he had bought during summer. Both he and Bellatrix had studied them and had come to the same conclusion. Someone had tried to make what could only be described as summoning coins. They were supposed to work like port-keys with one side calling the other coin, and the opposite side was used to go to the other coin. At least that was the idea. They worked but not very well.

More left their rooms for breakfast before Lavender finally re-emerged. She was in a different outfit than the one she had woken up in. She smiled at the couple as she approached. Without a word, Harry offered her back the parchment and photos, along with seven sickles for his copy. Lavender took them with a cheery thank you before leaving, with Harry and Katie following her out.

**Later.**

After the breakfast period had ended and the students had dispersed, the Hogwarts professors gathered for their weekly meeting. Once everyone was sat around a circler table (who ever's idea that was must think themselves fucking clever), Dumbledore spoke. "Now that we are all seated. I would like to know how the first year are settling in."

Nothing out of the ordinary Albus, it's too early to properly judge them." McGonagall answered with all the core teachers agreeing.

"Very well. Is there anything other than every student of age asking to look at the monster-hunting books?" The Headmaster asked.

"Miss Johnson asked me to grant her access to a book on Elemental magic." Sirius answered evenly. "I told her to not practice it until I had a room prepared for her."

"Sirius, surly you could not be so reckless." McGonagall chastised.

Sirius glared at McGonagall, which surprised his former head of house. She had scolded him many times in the past and he always accepted it, either happily or begrudgingly. Never before had he responded with simple anger. "I know what I'm doing Minerva." Sirius responded coldly, surprising the other professors. "Miss Johnson is well aware of the dangers of elemental magic and has assured me that she will not practice alone until she feels comfortable with the magic." McGonagall looked gobsmacked, while Sirius felt a hand slip into his own. Sirius looked at Arura and smiled. _"Thank Merlin I agreed to teach Nym and the others defence."_

**Meanwhile.**

Harry was in The Room of Requirement with two wooden mannequins dress in jeans and t-shirts. One of them was missing its right arm which had been stretched out, while the other mannequin was intact, apart from it having the severed hand of the other buried in its crotch, with only the wrist showing.

"Well that's one way to cop a feel." Harry muttered to himself as he began to write notes in his paper notebook with his pencil. When Harry looked up from his notebook and saw the severed hand begin to vibrate. Harry's eyes widened and he quickly raised a magical shield.

BANG!

Wooden splinters flew from the mannequin, hitting the other mannequin and Harry's shield. The two coins hit the ground with a clatter. Harry summoned the two coins and the mannequins faded away, replaced with a desk and a small stack of books on top of it. Now he had seen where the person who made these got up to, it was time to decipher the ruins.

**Later.**

Katie walked to the quidditch pitch's changing rooms with an eager smile. It wasn't every day she got a chance to go up against her teammate Angelina Johnson. The girls had a friendly rivalry between them. They were always trying to outdo each other. Who could score the most goals? Who could make the most interceptions? Who could dodge the bludgers better? So when an opportunity came to face off against each other, they took it. Katie quickly changed into her kit and moved over to were her team for the game was gathered for the game.

Katie and Rodger Davis were the only members of the team to also play in a house's team such was the rule so other students could get a chance to play. She was pleasently surprised to find that Capella was one of the team's beaters. Madam Hooch's whistle blew calling an end to the current game, and Katie's team headed out onto the pitch. Each game last half an hour, regardless of whether the snitch was caught or not.

They walked onto the pitch alongside Angelina's team. Angelina's team only had her as a house player, but it also had Cormac McLaggen as a chaser and Ginny Weasley as a seeker.

"Good morning everyone and welcome to the sixth quidditch game of the day!" The announcer's voice boomed throughout the stadium. The voice surprised half of the players. "My name's Hadrian Potter, and I'll be your commentator for this final game before lunch. And I'll also be embarrassing my girlfriend and sister while I'm at it." Harry then looked at the mentioned girls through his binoculars. "Most of you can't see it right now but there both scowling at me." This caused some laughter among the small crowd.

"This morning's final game team captains are the current captain of Ravenclaw facing off against the unofficial captain of Gryffindor!"

"On Davis' team, we have the lovely Kathrine Bell, the not so lovely Capella Potter, Raymond Hart, Samantha Hart, Alexander Grayson, and Adam Abbott."

"On Johnson's team, we have Cormac McLaggen, tough luck their Angie, Liam Smith, Tina Meddows, Conner Chambers, Hadrian Paige, nice name, and Ginevra Weasley."

The two teams lined up and faced each other. Katie had the unfortunate luck of being lined up with McLaggen. "What will it take for you to finally dump Potter for me?" He asked.

"Let me put it this way. If you were the last man alive, I'd study necromancy." Katie responded with a glare. Kathrine Bell dispised Cormac McLaggen. He was an egotistical idiot, who was only chasing after Katie because she was with Harry. Before that, he never gave her the time of day, but now she was his true love according to him. Needless to say, the couple wasn't impressed.

Capella caught Ginny scowling at Katie and glared at her. "If you know what's good for you, you will leave her alone." Ella snarled, startling the youngest Weasley.

Ginny returned the glare with one of her own. "What's it to you?" She shot back.

"You want to break up her and my brother. That makes it my business. And I'm warning you Weasly if I find out about any attempt to do so, you'll be left to rot in the chamber of secrets. Understand?" Capella responded venomously. A pale Ginny rapidly nodded her head in agreement.

Soon everyone was on their brooms. Madam Hooch released the snitch first, then the bludgers, and then the quaffle.

"And they're off! Johnson goes for an early goal! She passes to Medows, but Bell intercepts and makes a break for it! She shoots... oo, saved by McLaggen, unlucky. What the hell is McLaggen doing!? He's abandoning the goals! Hahaha! Potter's hit him with a bludger, and Davis catches the quaffle! Davis is making a break for it. Grayson blocks a bludger. Goal! Davis' team takes an early lead against Johnson's and Angie doesn't look happy with McLaggon. Not, at, all!" Angelina could be seen yelling at McLeggan who was nursing his arm, but it was broken, thanks to his padding so he went to fetch the quaffle.

"Mcleggan passes to Johnson this time. Johnson rushes the goal again. Dodges a Bludger. Dodges the other bludger! She shoots, she scores! What a throw by Johnson! The scores ten-ten!" Abbot scowled at letting one get passed him as he got back into position with the quaffle.

"Abbot passes to boy Hart. Boy Hart passes to Davis. Davis dodges a bludger and passes to Bell. Bell swerves 'round Paige. Gets ready to shoot. She passes to boy Hart and he scores! A lovely bit of baiting by Bell! And boy Hart made a good shot too." Most of the audience and players rolled their eyes at Harry, while McLeggan looked incredibly flustered. "Davis' team lead twenty-ten!"

McLeggan passes to Paige. Paige passes to- oh Paige just knocked off of his broom and is on the ground! He made a pass to Meddows just in time! Potter strikes again!" The game stopped while Paige's injuries were examined. "If she's not a Hufflepuff beater next year, the captain's an idiot."

"The entire right side of Mister Paige's pelvis is shattered, he is unable to continue!" Hooch's voice rang out.

"The entire right side? Ouch. Johnson's team will either have to paly with a man down or forfeit. Captain's call." Angelina gathered the remaining members of her team for a moment before firing green sparks into the air. "They're going to continue and it looks like they've pulled Weasley from finding the snitch to act as Paige's replacement." As everyone got back into position no one noticed Capella's predatory grin. When Hooch blew her whistle again and the game resumed.

"Meddows makes a break for it. Smith deflects a bludger. Meddows shoots... oh! Saved by Abbot! We're over halfway now."

"Abbot passes to girl Hart? Girl Hart passes to boy Hart. Boy Hart passes to Davis! Davis to Bell! She scores! Davis' team holds a firm lead of thirty-ten! Firm like Katie's..."

"MISTER POTTER!" McGonigal cried out from next to him.

"...Nevermind!" The audience laughed and so did Angelina, while Katie tried to shake off her blush.

"McLeggan passes to Johnson. Johnson to Weasley. Weasley dodges a bludger to the head! Hang on, girl Hart's chacing the snitch! She's found the snitch! Weasley's lost the quaffle and is going for the snitch!"

Ginny managed to catch up with Samantha, but the snitch wasn't making it easy for either of them. It began to weave in between the other players and moved erratically. The girls are forced to dodge a bludger and Ginny manages to take the lead. Just as she reached out to snatch it, the snitch dived, and Ginny and Samantha followed. The snitch suddenly shot back up, past the seekers. Just as they began to fly back up the whistle blew.

"Time! Davis' team wins!" Harry cried out and the mixture cheers and applause rang out from the audience, the final scores were 60-20. "Looks like Kat's won this time Angie."

**Soon.**

Harry was leaned against the wall next to the entrance to the girls changing rooms waiting for Capella, Kathrine, and Angelina. The three girls soon came out together critiquing how they did themselves as well as each other. Harry hugged Katie and kissed her on the mouth. "Not gonna lie, you all did really good out there." Harry said.

"Where's my hug?" Ella pouted playfully.

Harry rolled his eyes as he broke off from Katie, and gave his sister a hug and kissed her forehead. "Happy Princess?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Satisfied, yes." Ella responded just as sarcastically.

"How 'bout you Angie? You want a hug and a kiss too?" Harry joked.

"Wouldn't say no to a hug." Angelina responded. To which Harry gave her a brief hug, before the girls mounted their brooms, and Harry got on the back of Katie's and they flew back to the castle for lunch.

**Meanwhile at the ministry.**

Nymphadora Black walked into the ministry cafeteria with an easy smile. She had just come back from patroling Diagon Ally. She took a seat at an empty table and took out her plastic lunch box and water bottle out of a magically expanded pocket. As she prepared to take a bite out of her sandwich, a voice that never failed to make her uncomfortable interrupted her. "Auror Black, it nice to see you again." The voice of Adin Yaxley greeted.

"Heir Yaxley." Tonks greeted him curtly as she begrudgingly offered him her hand.

Yaxley kissed her knuckles, and Tonks hid her displeasure and remembered her mother's words. _"__Never give an enemy any ammunition, no matter how small, it can be used against you." _Yaxley was a member of Fudge's private security detail who had failed Auror training but had managed to get a place in the DMLE anyway thanks to who his daddy is. Every chance he got he would try and get close to Tonks in an attempt to whoo her. But while she did not know what his plan was exactly, she was no idiot. She knew what he acted like when he thought that she, or anyone close to her wasn't watching. "May I join you?"

Tonks was quickly scrambling for a valid reason to say no, but thankfully, she didn't have to. "I'm afraid you will have to catch with my niece some other time Heir Yaxley. Orders have just come in and she's needed back at the office." James' voice cut in.

Adin and Tonks looked behind the Metamorph and found both James Potter, and Kingsley Shacklebolt stood there. "Of course Lord Potter." Yaxley replied with a slight bow to the Senior Auror. "Excuse me, I must get something to eat before my break is over." with that he left.

Tonks' shoulders sagged in relief. "Thanks for that."

"Come on, we can eat in a conference room." James said before leading his fellow Auror's out of the cafeteria.

"Surprised you're not with Trixie." Tonks commented.

"She's mentoring someone. No idea who." James answered.

Once they entered, James activated the privacy wards. "Wait, you do have something to tell me?"

"Yeah, but I would've said that even if I didn't." James shrugged. "Mad-eye's managed to get Dumbledore to agree to have six Auror's posted at Hogwart, form the twenty-fourth of October 'till the day after the final task, whenever that is. Amelia wants Me, you, Mad-eye, Shack, Connie, and Jacob. We're to keep an eye out for anyone medaling with the tournament, and try and get students interested in joining the Aurors."

"Why are we going a week early?" Tonks asked.

"This is Mad-eye's op." Kingsley answered bluntly.

"Fair enough."


	14. Arrivals

When Harry Potter entered the defense against the dark arts classroom and saw Sirius along with 6 Aurors stood behind his desk, he knew this was going to be a different lesson from what they usually have. And seeing that the man in the center was Alaster Moody himself, he had a good idea of what lesson it would be. Dumbledore had announced that morning that

Without looked away from them, he claimed a seat at the back. Lavender and Pavarti sat next to him. "Hi Harry!" Pavarti greeted with a bright smile.

"Hi." Harry responded bluntly without taking his eyes off the front.

Pavarti gave Harry a brief confused look before she began talking to Lavender. Harry continued to sit in silence as the room began to fill. He could glean nothing from Sirius snd the Aurors' body langue as they all stood with there arms behind there backs and stoic expressions, the only exception being Mad-eye who was holding his staff in one hand while the other was at his side. Once everyone had taken their seats, the one-eyed Auror slammed the ground with his staff, and the door at the back of the room closed with a slam, silencing the class. Most turned to face the door, but Harry didn't.

"Right. For those of you who don't know me, I am Senior Auror Alastor Moody. You will either address me as Sir or Auror Moody, is that understood?" Mad-eye spoke firmly.

"Yes Sir." Harry answered firmly, while the rest of the class answered with a monotone yes.

"Yes, what!?" Moody snarled startling the students.

"Yes Sir!" The students replied.

"Better. Myself, Senior Auror Hammer, Senior Auror Potter, Auror Captian Shacklebolt, Auror Tonks, and Auror Wright will be staying in the castle from now until the foreign delegations leave to make sure no one tempers in the tournament and to keep any idiot from causing an international incident. Given the parents of some of you, I can imagine you will find that quite difficult." Moody spoke causing the Death Eater kids to scowl. "While we are here, we will also see how well Black has been able to teach you. There are plenty of dangers out and you must be ready at all times. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Seven petrification hexs flew at the students at blinding speeds. Nevile ducked the one aimed at him, and Harry deflected the on aimed at Lavender, while the others hit their targets.

"Pathetic!" Moody roared. "Potter, Longbottom, good reflexes. Brown, if you have time to scream, you have time to duck! Granger, some things can't be learned from a book, you need to practice! Davis, Malfoy, Parkinson, Finnigan, face the front!" Mad-eye canceled the petrification hexes allowing the captured students to move again. The once petrified students were released from the hex, causing them all to sigh in relief.

"Now that you have all been properly introduced to the Auror's who will be staying here, it's time to get on with today's lesson. The Unforgivables." Sirius spoke. Some of the class gasped while others began talking. "Quiet. Can anyone tell me what happens if you are found guilty of using an unforgivable?" Harry and a few others put their hands up. "Yes, Mister Potter?"

"Azkaban." Harry answered bluntly.

"For how long?" Sirius questioned.

"For life." Harry responded.

"Five points to Gryffindor Mister Potter. Now, who can name me one? Bonus points if you can give a description." Sirius asked. "Miss Greengrass."

"The Imperious Curse. The Curse allows you to take control of another, and give them basic instructions that they will follow without question, no matter what the command is. Although the more out of character a command is the easier it is to resist. You can usually tell if someone is under the curse from them because they have foggy eyes." Daphne answered.

"Good description Miss Greengrass Fifteen points to Slytherin." Sirius praised the blond, while Hermione looked jealous. "The imperious curse was first invented as an alternative to Veurtiserium, but they soon realized it can make a person do much more. You can also tell when someone under the curse because they will speak in a monotone of voice, their stiff movement, and their use of basic spells in a fight, things that can't be covered up by glamours, unlike the foggy eyes. The imperious Curse can not break magical vows, nor can someone create one under the curse. The incantation is 'Imperio'. Next curse, yes Mister Weasley?"

"My dad mentioned the killing curse." The Redhead mentioned.

Sirius looked momentarily disappointed at the lack of an explanation before he began to give his own. "Three points to Gryffindor Mister Weasly. The Killing Curse does exactly what you would expect, it kills you on impact. The curse leaves no mark on the body because it kills by removing the target's soul. It moves faster than the other unforgivable and demands the most power. To cast this spell, you must want the target to die without a single ounce of doubt in your mind. Being able to use the spell often is not only a sign of power but also a sign of insanity. It was originally made by a healer in order to end a patient's suffering. The incantation is Avada Kedavra. There is a non-lethal variant that simply stuns you used for training purposes known as Faux Kedavra, which I will now demonstrate." With that Sirius' wand dropped from his sleeve into his hand. He aimed his wand in between the desks and above the door. A green bolt of lightning shot from his wand and reached the other side of the classroom in just two seconds. Most of the class looked awed or frightened by the spells speed and knowing it's power. A good way to tell the difference between the real curse and its imposter is that only Faux Kedavra can be cast silently. And before anyone gets the bright idea to use this as some sort of prank, remember that you will be given two weeks detention and lose sixty points. Final cure, Mister Nott?"

"The Cruciartus Curse. It causes extreme pain to who ever's placed under it, and you can still feel it afterward." Theodor Nott answered.

"Correct Mister Nott, eight points to Slytherin. The Cruciartus Curse otherwise known as The Torcher Curse is known as the worst of the Unforgivables, due to you wanting to truly cause unending pain to the reciprocate. It is popular among sadists due to it causing every pain receptor in the body to fire off all at once as hard as they can. As Mister Nott mentioned, the nerves are still very sensitive after the curse is lifted, and the victim0 will be prone to muscle spasms. Prolonged exposure can even cause the mind to snap, and even die if held under the curse long enough, but few have the power to do so. The incantation is Crucio, and the spell was made by the Spartans as a weapon against their enemies and increase their soldiers' ability to withstand pain. Who can tell what two distinctive traits do all Unforgivables have? Miss Granger?"

"They can not be blocked and can't be cast silently." Hermione answered.

"Close Miss Granger, Unforgivables can't be blocked by magical shields, except wards, but a physical object can still stop them. But it is important to remember that the Unforgivables envelop what they hit, meaning amour, and handheld shields will not stop them, but a wall or a large boulder will as there is to much unliving matter for it to envelop. But still, six points to Gryffindor. Now, for the rest of the lesson, I am offering thirty points to anyone and everyone who can resist the imperious curse. I will not put you under it without your consent but be warned, what I ask you to do will be embarrassing. So, who's first?"

Without a word Harry stood up, his chair scraping across the floor as he pushed it out Harry's face was an emotionless mask as he approached the front. He stopped in front of the desk and looked his godfather in the eye. "Me." He said.

"Very well. Imperio." The mist-like spell hit Harry, but he did nothing but blink rapidly for a moment. "Act like a dog."

"No."

"Walk."

"No."

"Raise your right arm."

"No."

"And that class is what it looks like when someone shakes off the imperious curse. Mister Potter could easily refuse any order I gave him. Thirty points to Gryffindor Mister Potter. Who's next?" Sirius called out to the class. James, Tonks, and Mad-eye looked at Harry proudly, while the other Aurors looked amazed at his fortitude. Spurred on by Harry's seemingly easy victor, most of the class formed a line to give it a go. But ultimately Harry was the only one to succeed. While some of them did tremble from fighting the curse they couldn't regain control.

**Six days later.**

Angelina stood alone a room on a cobblestone platform surrounded by a moat of water 2 foot wide and 3 foot deep. She took 3 deep breaths to center herself with her wand in her hand. "Ready." She called out.

Harry nodded as he raised his wand in front of them. "Fiendfyre." Harry whispered. A raging demonic fire lept from his wand and battled to be released from his control. And Harry released it.

Within an instant, Angelina stepped forward and channeled her magic into the water and raised to try and contain the hellfire. But the water hissed and evaporated before it reached the flames, despite this Angelina continued to push the water into the flames until it all evaporated. Angelina panicked for a moment before she raised a wall of stone in an attempt to stop the flames, but she was to slow. The flames lunged straight at Angelia. In a panic, Angelina looked away, closed her eyes, and crossed her arms in front of her face. When nothing had happened Angelina and looked up slowly and saw a wall of water and magic in front of her. She looked over her left shoulder she saw it was Sirius, who had been there the entire time, had created the barrier, but there was no need as Harry on her right had managed hold the raging inferno back as he tried to regain control. Sirius soon began the process of dispelling it as Harry kept it from lunging at them.

Once the flames were extinguished. The trio breathed a sigh of relief and began repairing the damage to the room. First, they repaired the scorched and melted stone, then Harry turned the mist in the room back into water and placed it back into the moat. "Where do you think you went wrong Miss Jhonson?" Sirius asked calmly.

"I didn't put enough power into the water, and I was to slow with the rock wall." Angelina answered.

Sirius shook his head. "Guess again?"

Angelina was silent for a moment as she pondered her answer. "I should have used the rock wall first?" She guessed.

"Yes, but how would you stop it from melting?" Sirius asked.

"Freeze the water on the other side."

"And then?"

"Push the flames back, until there's none left!"

Sirius smiled "Well done Miss Jhonson, ten points to Gryffindor."

"Elemental magic is different from Chams Angie, there isn't a spell for every little issue. But with enough creativity and control, you can do nearly anything." Harry commented. "Want to try again?"

**The next morning.**

Every Hogwarts student and professor was stood in the main court of the castle, waiting for the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang delegations to arrive. Katie was leaning on Harry as she had twisted her ankle coming down the stairs.

The first group to arrive was the Beauxbatons delegation. Harry activated the mage sight on his glasses and observed the students. None of them showed magical power to rival his own, but they were all very refined, the only one of note was the Veela's. Harry supposed her heritage could give her a unique advantage, as long as none of the tasks were too cold for her.

When the Durmstrang students arrived it was a very different story. It was clear that Krum was the intended champion, from the simple fact he was at the headmaster's side. Know what he did about Death Eaters, he doubted Karkaroff would stick to the rules. Krum is, or will be getting special treatment How the fuck did a known rapist become a teacher at a school anyway, let alone headmaster!? It just goes to show that Bulgaria is worse than Britain as they literally deport muggle-borns as soon as they're found. Fucking Dumbledore neutering the ICW! Fucking ICW giving Dumbledore the highest position just for capturing Grindlewald!

During the feast, Harry saw Amber talking to some of the Beauxbatons students. Harry had told Angelina what he had noticed about the other schools. Once desert had vanished Dumbledore stood from his seat and gave another speech about the tournament and the goblet of fire was presented. Moody instantly began putting protections around the goblet. Harry used his mage sight again and saw that Moody had put down an age-line, a collision ward, an intent ward, and then several different variants of each ward. It would take roughly an hour for a curse-breaker to get through them all, without setting one-off, or killing Moody.

Once the Gryffindors returned to their common-room they all began to find seats with Angelina and all of her supporters (which was basically just the quidditch team and a few others) sat together in one corner of the common room. None of them spoke for a short time. "Tomorrow's going to be intense." Angelina thought out loud.

"That's one way to put it." Alica giggled.

"Tomorrow I will be Champion." Fred claimed theatrically.

"I believe you mean I will be Champion, dear brother." George playfully responded.

Harry let out an amused snort. "Neither of you are getting past Moody's wards. Even without the Auror guards." Harry responded.

"We shall see dear Harrykins..."

"... We shall see." With that the headed up to their dorm, to plan.

"I doubt their names would even come out if they did get them in." Alica commented. "They rely on each other too much."

They could all see the doubt on Angelina's face, so Katie spoke up. "You've got this Angie. You have a trick that none of the Hogwarts hopefuls have." Katie encouraged her with the rest of the group soon joined in.

"Thanks guys. I'm going to try and get some sleep. I'll see you all tomorrow."

**The next morning.**

James Potter, Kingsly Shacklebolt, and Jacod Wright were sat in the Great Hall at 6 am. They had been there since last night's feast, with them going one at a time for toilet breaks. The door connected to the trophy room opened and within an instant, all three Aurors had drawn their wands on Alastor Moody, Connie Hammer, and Nymphadora Black. "How are the animals?" Moody asked.

"The Stag, Lynx, and the Barn Owl had a quiet night." James answered and lowered his wand, so did Wright and Shacklebolt.

Alastor nodded, before speaking. "Someone's put up a ward on the other side of the main door."

They headed all to the main door and opened it. They could see no signs of a barrier so the all used mage sight to examine it.

"It doesn't seem harmful." Connie mentioned.

"It's complex." Tonks commented.

"It was made by a handful of people." Mad eye announced

"It looks like it tags anyone that goes through." Kingsley spoke.

"It's a prank!" James and Jacod announced at the same time.

"Anyone who was magically sensative would have a hard time picking it up with all the traffic and the low power it emits." Moody muttered. "Clever."

"Should we tear it down?" Jacob asked.

Tonks snorted. "You can. I'm not getting in-between Harry and his victims. It only means he'll do it to you instead." She said.

"You sure it was him?" Kingsley asked.

"Please. This has Harry written all over it. He's the only one who does pranks that involve inventing a new ward." Tonks answered.

"I don't all of these magical signatures but I can see that both of my kids have had a hand in this." James answered.

"Leave it up, but don't get caught in it. Our job is to stop anyone tampering with the tournament, not to stop some pranksters from making everyone look like fools, but don't get caught in it, otherwise, you won't be taken seriously." Moody instructed. "Get some rest you three."

With that, James, Kingsley, and Jacob headed to the rooms that they had been given at the castle. Mad-eye refused to let any of them leave the castle during the time the goblet was at Hogwarts and ordered that they all be present during the tasks.

"Would your son seriously try and prank us all if we took the ward down, Sir?" Jacob asked

"Woudn't surprise me. Although we'd have a hard time proving it." James answered.

"Even Mad-eye?" Jacob said doubtfully.

James just chuckled. "Harry's been trying to get Mad-eye for years. The old man has even offered him a gif if he ever pulls it off."

Jacob just huffed and shook his head. "I don't know which one is crazier." He muttered to himself.

James laughed which startled the young Auror. "I'll tell you when I figure it out myself."


	15. A duel and an intiview

On the day of the choosing Angelina was a bundle of nerves. During the day Kingsley came by and wished her luck, Angie explained that her mum was Kingsley's big sister. The quidditch team and her other friends trained with her for the day to help take her mind off of it until dinner "Before we head to the hall I want to say something..." Angelina began as she stood in front of the group. "I just wanted to thank you all for helping me practice over the last two months, and while I know there's a chance I might not be chosen I wanted you all to know that I appreciate your help regardless. And if I'm chosen I'll do my best to make you all proud. Alica started clapping, and the others soon joined with some whistling and cheering.

"Great speech Angie, but don't think just because you're the Hogwarts champion that you have to do it alone. I'll help you any way I can." Alica responded with the others voicing their agreements.

"Thanks guys. Now let's get something to eat." With that Angie had lead everyone to the great hall.

As he entered Harry was happy to notice that the ward was still up. Either meaning that Dumbledore was slipping or he was playing along. The looks his dad and cousin gave him and Ella at breakfast were all the proof he needed to know that the Aurors knew. They talked casually during the feast. Eventually, Dumbledore stood from his throne and spoke. "Now that our bellies are full I believe the goblet has come to a decision." In that moment everyone's hair started to change colour. The Beaxubatons students and their headmistress' hair turned powder blue like their uniforms, the Durmstrange students highmaster's hair turned crimson, while Hogwarts students and their professor's hair turned the colours of their house. Amidst the confusion Harry, Capella, Amber, and Balise all slipped their wands back up their sleeves.

The reactions were mixed. Some laughed, some looked outraged, and the rest looked just confused. Harry was pleased that he managed to get one over Dumbledore, managing to catch his surprise before he quickly regained his calm persona. When he turned to face Katie she fixed him with an accusing look, to which Harry only grinned. "Your hair looks nice." He grinned, looked at his girlfriend's red and gold striped hair.

"Is that so?" Responded Katie, before looking at Harry's hair. "Yours looks a mess." It was true as the red and gold were mixed together due to Harry's chaotic hair, it was wilder than of the other living Potters.

"When doesn't it?" Harry grinned.

"When you use the potion your grandfather made for your family's hair." Katie shot back with a smile of her own Harry leaned and stole a kiss, before pulling away just enough to look her into her warm brown eyes. "So, do you plan on reversing the charm?" Katie asked with her forehead pressed against Harry's.

Harry hummed, pretending to think on the matter. "No. I might even do it again tomorrow if the wards still up."

Katie gave a short laugh, pulling her head from his. "So the enchantment ends at midnight?" Katie asked as that was the time magic typically faded unless woven otherwise.

Harry shook his head. "Shower." He answered.

"Shower?" Katie repeated in confusion.

"Blaise's idea, he refused to test the Slytherin part otherwise. Can't say I blame him, with having to room with Crabbe and Goyle" Harry answered.

"Fair enough, but why didn't you go to the Carrow twins?" Katie responded.

"They're still under watch. They said there was an alert ward on their door when I asked." Harry answered.

"Snape?" Katie questioned.

"We think so." Harry answered.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore bellowed having finally got fed up with the students. "The hair changing is a simple prank, and I ask you all to be mature about it. I am sure it will wear off in due time." Harry and the others weren't happy to hear their hard work be referred to as a simple prank. If it wasn't for Luna Lovegood they could have spent another month making it work, and that's not including the Beauxbatons and Durmstrange students. "Now let us continue with the choosing." At Dumbledore's words, the flames spat out a piece of parchment. "The Beauxbations champion is... Fleur Delcour!" The veela stood proudly among her Beauxbatons peers as she strode forward. Harry noticed some of her classmates were giving her jealous looks. Another piece of parchment shot out of the goblet. "The Durmstrange champion is... Viktor Krum!" Viktor stood up, with his signature stoic expression, while his classmates looked resigned to his selection. The third and final scrap of parchment shot out of the goblet. "The Hogwarts champion is..."

The silence noticeably lasted longer than for the other and felt like forever for the Hogwarts students.

"...Angelina Johnson!"

The cheers that erupted from the Gryffindor table put the previous two to shame, combined with the clapping from the other tables, it reached a volume no one could ignore. Eventually Angelina made her way to the front, accept the piece of parchment, and entered the trophy room.

"Now that we have our champions, we shall be briefing them on what comes next the first task will be on the 24th of November. Now I believe it is time for you all to go to bed. Go on off you pop." The students rose at Dumbledore's dismissal, with the Gryffindor's quickly planning a party in their dorm.

**Soon.**

Angelina entered the Gryffindor common room to the sound of cheers from her fellow lions. Angie was quickly swarmed and bombarded with questions, mostly asking what the first task was.

"Everyone shut it!" She finally yelled, have gotten tired of the badgering her. "I didn't know what the first task only when and that next week, there is a weighing of the wands ceremony." After that everyone just went to partying, until McGonagal came and sent them to bed.

When Angelina made it to her bed that night she saw a letter on her pillow.

_Angie _

_Congratulations on being chosen Angie, but this is when the real fun begins. It took some digging but I found out that If a champion can use more than one wand so long as they are declared fit for use. So to that, I want to take you to get another one. Most of them are traveling right now gathering ingredients, but I've managed to talk Mather Olivander (Graric's great-grandson) into coming back and make you a spare. Don't worry about paying, I've got that covered, just met me by the whomping willow after lessons tomorrow, otherwise, if you lose it during the tournament your last thought could be "oh shit" like it was for the guy who was eaten by a manticore in this bloodbath._

_Harry_

"Looks like I'm Harry's latest project." Angelina muttered to herself.

**A few days later.**

Angie had gotten herself a spare wand and Harry had paid with four acromanchula fangs. Today commenced the beginning of the dueling tournament, and Flitwick wanted to kick it off by having the opening match be himself against Harry.

The tables had once again been cleared from the great hall and a dueling ring was set up in the middle. Flitwick was stood on one side, while Harry was on the other. Both of them were wearing white shirts, black slacks, black oxfords, and grey tuxedo vests with a small union jack over their hearts. Sirius stood on the stage and magnified his voice. "Hello everyone and welcome to the Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrange dueling tournament!" Sirius announced the student responded with clapping, cheers, and some whistling. "This tournament allows any student who is in their third year or higher to face another student from their year in an elimination tournament against other members of their year. Each match will be either judged by myself, Professor Flitwick, or Harry Potter. The winner of each round will win a hundred gallons. To start this tournament off former dueling champion Professor Flitwick will be facing off against Britan's raining under seventeen champion, Harry Potter!" Sirius announced the students were much louder in their response this time around.

"Duelists, take your positions!" Sirius announced. Harry took off his glasses and gave them to Katie, who gave him a kiss for good luck, while Flitwick handed his to McGonagall. Sirius stepped off the platform when both Harry and Flitwick entered the arena and activated the wards. Both of them running possible strategies and their counters through their heads. Both of them were familiar with each other style. Flitwick knew Harry preferred to start a duel firing a banishing charm to get the upper hand as soon as the duel began. Harry knew Flitwick liked to place himself under a dissolution charm, that coupled with his small stature made him next to impossible to hit. Harry and Flitwick bowed to one another before shifting into their stances. Both of them stood with their legs apart, knees bent slightly and wands pointed inwards, which was the preferred stance of most professional duelists. It allows for quick movement, easy blocking, and quick casting. "Duelists ready?" Sirius called to which they both nodded without taking their eyes off their opponent. "Aaaand, begin!"

Harry launched a banishing charm at his opponent and Flitwick sent his own to meet it. The two spells collided like a thunderclap, and Harry was already raining spellfire down on his opponent. Flitwick dodged the first five before he returned fire. Harry quickly weaved out of the way and deflected a stunner back at its caster. Flitwick fired a ball of light the size of a fist. Harry's eyes widened as he recognized the spell. He quickly looked away, shut his eyes, and cast the most powerful shield he knew around himself. The ball of light exploded, becoming blinding and let out a disorientating bang. When Harry opened his eyes he couldn't see Flitwick anywhere. Harry growled in frustration. But he had prepared for such a possibility. He dropped his shield and conjured a sandstorm. Constantly keeping a lookout for any spells. Harry soon manged to notice Flitwick's outline not far from where he was originally stood, he appeared to be rubbing sand out of his eyes. Harry quickly dropped the sandstorm and fired an Incarerous at the Charms master. Flitwick instinctively dodged as soon as the sand storm let up but was still whipped by the end of the rope as it hit his arm. Flitwick hissed in pian, ad sent a powerful banisher at Harry while he got the sand out of his eyes. Harry stopped the oncoming wave of sand with a simple shielding charm and fired several spells in retaliation. Flitwick summoned the sand around the arena and used it to block Harry's onslaught. Once he had all the sand, he sent it all hurtling towards Harry. Harry fired a bludgeoning hex to punch through the sand, followed by some other spells. Flitwick looked away to avoid sand getting in his eyes again for Harry bludgeoning hex. When he saw the other incoming spells, he quickly raised a shield but it wasn't strong enough to stop all of the spells, and was hit by the last two. A stunner and a bludger. Harry meanwhile was digging himself picking himself up off the floor as some of the sand had swept his feet out from under him. If he hadn't of fired those spells he would have lost.

"The winner is Harry Potter!" Sirius cheered. And the crowd cheered at what they had just seen. The duel had shown just why Harry and Flitwick were respected duelists, and that crossing them was a death wish. Harry approached his charms professor and revived him. Flitwick gradually picked himself to his feet, and they both bowed to each other once more.

They both went over to Madam Pomfrey and sat on the two beds. Only then did they allow themselves to relax. "You did well Mister Potter, I wasn't expecting you to counter my disillusionment charm, with a sandstorm." Flitwick spoke.

"Thank you, Professor, I noticed that most of your opponents went for the Mage sight charm, so I figured something different might surprise you, although it was draining to use." Harry responded.

Flitwick chuckled. "I can imagine."

"I doubt that I could have beaten you in your prime." Harry mentioned.

"Perhaps not, but I am no slouch now either Mister Potter. Be proud of what you accomplished today." Flitwick responded.

Harry nodded in response. "Yes Sir."

The school matron soon cleared them, giving Harry a small dose of pepper-up potion, and Flitwick something for his soreness.

Katie quickly approached Harry and kissed him passionately. Harry arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer, while Katie held his head in her hands. When they broke apart for hair they rested their forehead against each other. "If that's the response I get, I'm going to have to win more often." Harry grinned.

Katie giggled gave Harry another kiss. "Them you best keep practicing." She responded.

Harry felt a hand be placed on his shoulder and saw it was James, with Tonks, Sirius, and Mad-eye behind him. "You did well Harry, not many can keep up with old Flitwick." He praised his son.

"Yeah, he could give Mad-eye a run for his money." Sirius added.

"Don't count on it. He duels, I fight." The one-eyed-auror answered.

"I'd still like to see it." Tonks answered.

Flitwick chuckled form the side. "Perhaps in the next life Miss Tonks." He spoke up.

"Well until then..." Katie began as she placed Harry's glasses back on his head. "... I need to collect on my bet, and you are coming with me to make sure Cormac doesn't try anything funny." Harry simply chuckled and let himself be dragged along.

**Soon.**

Harry was sat in what had become the base of operations for the Hogwarts paper. Sat across from him was Lavender Brown with an active Self-writing Quill and notepad on the table between them. Harry had agreed to do an interview, in return for two free copies of tomorrows issue. Colin was also in the room and took a photo of the duo.

"So first I would like to congratulate you on beating Professor Flitwick in the opening duel." Lavender began.

"Thank you, it wasn't an easy match-up." Harry responded.

"Would you say you are now better than Professor Flitwick, given your victory?"

"No, I'd say we're roughly on the same level of skill. I think that if we were to duel again that it would be as close as this one was."

"So you're saying you were lucky?"

"Not luck no, but it was about thinking fast enough to attack at any chance you get, without being recluse and getting hit. Like when he sent that sand wave I could have shielded, but instead I realized that I had an opening and took it. If we were to go again we'd both probably use some different spells, that would change the outcome completely. If you look at before and after I conjured that sandstorm, you'll see that it became a major part of the duel, if I had used something else, things would have been different."

"It was announced that you would be judging some of the upcoming duels, can you tell us how that came to be?"

"Well I'm not allowed to join the dueling tournament due to being internationally ranked, and both profeesor Flitwick and Black have other duties, so when Flitwick approached me about the opening match they also asked me to help referee. I agreed because I thought it could do some good to me in the feature.

"I see. There have been multiple rumors about who has taught you to duel, could you clear that up for us?"

"Well I've been taught by multiple people, which had helped me develop my style more than one mentor alone could. Both Professor Flitwick and Professor Black have helped me thought the dueling club and DADA. Then there is my parents, my older cousin, Nymphadora, and even Amelia Bones and Alsastir Moody have taught me a bit. Then the rest of it was just practice and reading up on various spells and other duelists."

"Okay, final question. What would you say is the hardest thing to overcome as a duelist?"

"Constantly swap from offense to defense definitely. If you look back to mine and Flitwicks duel again you'll see it was back 'n' forth, back 'n' forth, back 'n' forth, and if either of us were to become too aggressive we would've not seen the next spell coming until it was too late."

After Harry finished his answer Lavender tapped the quill with her wand deactivating it. "Thanks for that Harry." Lavender as she outstretched her hand.

"Anytime." Harry responded accepting her hand and shaking it as Colin snapped another photo.

"Harry." Lavender called as seperated.

"Yeah?"

"I got a letter from my Mum today. She says that Skeeter quit Witch Weekly, to work at the Prophet. I think she's coming here to cover the Tournament." Lavender answered.

"Shit. That's all we need." Harry muttered.

"I don't get it." Colin spoke up.

"Skeeter's a piece of work. Has been since Hogwarts if what my Mum says is true." Harry answered.

"My mum's received countless complaints and lawsuits because of her but, she rakes in a lot of money with her'scandals', and knows too much for her to get rid of her. She's been seen around Bagman since summer, so she might have slept her way into a deal." Lavender answered.

"Point is, she's probably going to piss off the delegations, and get away with whatever she wrights thank s to some 'might's and 'maybe's. She once wrote an article suggesting my Dad and Sirius were gay together." Harry added.

"I remember." Lavender mentioned before chuckling. "You should have seen the look on her face when she found out she was banned for three months."

"I can imagine." Harry grinned before his face became more serious. "I'll make sure Angie's ready for her. Thanks for the heads up."

"Just doing my part." Lavender shrugged with a smile.


	16. What's happening in the world

Angelina let out a small sigh and relaxed her shoulders after the final photo was taken. _"Finally." _She thought to herself and quickly walked to the door. Lavender's prediction had come true and Skeeter did have exclusive rights. Fucking horny Bagman. Angie was aware of Skeeter's reputation beforehand but didn't realize the true extent of the damage she has caused with five of her victims had committed suicide.

Angelina briskly walked over to the door, planing a quick exit. "Miss Johnson." A voice called out.

_"Shit, shit, shit!" _Angelina thought as she speeds up. She grabs the door's handle, but another hand stopped the door from opening. Angelina looked and saw it was Skeeter. _"Fuck!__"_

"Miss Johnson, how about an interview?" Skeeter asked with a predatory grin.

"I'd love to but-"

"Perfect." Skeeter cut her off and began to drag her to the broom closet.

Angelina managed to send her uncle a pleading look, and he swiftly began to follow the pair. "This is a private interview, Auror. If you want the juicy details you'll have to wait until tomorrow." Skeeter tried to dismiss him.

"Every article you have written an article there has been compliant every since the slander law came into effect." Shacklebolt retouched. "I'm going to make sure you actually behave." Skeeter scowled at the auror but had no counter-argument, and was forced to let him join them.

Angelina and Skeeter took two chairs facing each other, Kingsley stood behind his niece, while Skeeter had her photographer behind her. The photographer suddenly took a photo blinding Angelina. "A little warning would have been nice." She glared at the photographer who just shrugged. _"Ass."_

"Don't mind him, dear, we call him Bozo for a reason. Now let's talk about you, how about we start with how you've been training?" Skeeter responded.

"Well..."

"Hold on, Angelina." Kingsley interrupted. "Do you want Miss Skeeter to use a Quick-quotes-quill during this interview?" He asked while pointed to said quill in question, writing on a notepad.

"What!? Hell no!" Angelina quickly responded.

"Fine." Skeeter responded in a clipped tone. She replaced the poison green coulored quill, with a more standard looking one. "Now, about your training?"

"Well, I don't really want to go into detail about what I'm learning. I'd lose any advantage I've gained." Angelina responded.

"Well how about we talk about who, you're training with, namely one Harry Potter." Skeeter replied.

"What about him?" Angelina asked in confusion.

"Well, you have spent a lot of time around him." Skeeter mentioned as if she was discovering a secret.

"He's been helping me train, like some of my other friends." Responded Angelina with a faint scowl. She didn't like where this was going.

"But is something more going on between you?" Rita Skeeter grinned.

"What? No!" Angelina responded quickly.

"That sounds like denial to me." Skeeter responded teasingly.

"Well, how the fuck am I supposed to tell you no!?" Angelina roared.

"Well you could always admit the truth." Skeeter responded with a toothy smile.

"Miss Skeeter, if she says there is nothing between them, then there is nothing between them." Kingsley interrupted.

"Well then, next question." Skeeter relented.

"Forget it." Angelina cut her off.

"Excuse me?" Skeeter questioned.

"I said forget it. I don't want to do an interview with you." Angelina responded as she stood up and left the room, with Kingsley following her. The other champions saw the look of anger on her face as she stormed towards the exit.

"If you leave now, you will be the only one without an interview!" Skeeter called after her.

"Go right a fucking head!" Angelina shot back before closing the door with a slam.

**Later.**

Lavender Brown beamed as she led Angelina into the room she had turned into her paper's headquarters. Lavender Brown was the sole child and heir of the Witch Weekly founder Victoria Brown. Since Lavender was young she was given the best clothes, makeup, and shoes money could buy. Lavender was raised by house-elves more than her mother and it showed. House-elves typically held a ridiculously high opinion of their masters/mistresses, so in turn, Lavender didn't believe her mother could do no wrong. So when the Potters, the Blacks, and their faction nearly brought it all to an end after Skeeter had started targeting them, she naturally blamed them for how distraught her mother became during that time. Eventually, a deal was made, resulting in the company paying compensation, and Skeeter was suspended long enough for a law against slander to be passed through the Wizardingamont. Regardless, Lavender still resented the Potters by the time of her first year at Hogwarts, but Victoria made her daughter promise not to aggravate the Potter heir for fear of what the family might do in response.

During their first term, Lavender avoided Harry, and Harry didn't really notice Lavender's ire towards him as he spent most of his time around his dormmates, Katie, or was slipping timed dung bombs into peoples bags, pockets or hoods. Before the Yule break, they had found themselves partnered up in potions. During which Lavender was surprised at how well they worked together. Lavender already knew that Harry was one of the best students in their year, but he didn't talk down to her like Hermione and some of the Ravenclaws had. He was polite to her and didn't treat like the only thing she was good for was fetching and up chopping ingredients.

Next time she talked to Harry was at the Ministry's annual Yule Ball. Harry had gone with Katie Bell as his date but had been asked to dance by other witches close to his age, in an attempt for them to create a connection with the Potter heir, Lavender was one of these witches. During their dance, Lavender and Harry talked about their parents' shared history. "My parents were never planning on bankrupting your mother, they put that demand forward as a show of strength, and that they weren't to be messed with. They always planned to make a deal." Lavender told her Mother this nugget of information, which made her realize how little they knew about politics. Sure they knew that you had to always look your best, but nothing beyond that.

Victoria began trying to make connections by selling shares in her magazine. Multiple members of the Business Alliance, and the Cerberus Alliance. The Preservation Faction didn't want anything to do with the magazine and the Progression Alliance didn't have all that money or weren't very business savvy.

Over the rest of the year, Lavender steadily grew a bit closer to Harry over the year, they began to partner together in potions often, due to Lavender's natural talent at the art. But it wasn't until Harry helped her set up her paper that they truly became friends.

Lavender knew her mother hoped for her to grow close enough so she could offer a consort contract to Harry, so that he may give Lavender the next generation of the Brown family, similar to the one night stand that led to her birth. While Lavender could think of worse fates she wanted to be a wife, not a mistress, and she knew that no one had a chance with Harry while Katie Bell was in his arms. But she was happy to look elsewhere and keep a good friendship with the Potter family.

**...**

Bradley Bones prepared for this month's Wizardgamont meeting. Looking over the agender and didn't see anything special. Bradley was considered the head of the Cerberus Alliance. A group that was founded by the Potter, Bones, and Black family, which is how they earned their name. They formed soon after the blood war and were genuinely seen as a more aggressive version of the Progressive Faction, which was headed by Dumbledore. While seen as a relatively small group, they would often try and convince others outside their group to help push bills before the meetings.

Bradley would typically sit in for both James and Sirius, due to them being too busy with their jobs, but they would join him when something important was being pushed through.

Bradley entered the Wizardingamont chamber wearing the mandated plum-colored robes and made his way over to some of the alliance's other members.

"Micheal." Bradley greeted as he offered his.

"Bradley." Micheal Jones greeted as he accepted the hand and shook it. Lord Jones was known for owning a bakery on Food Ally, connected to Diagon Ally, and above all a doer. He left the Progressive Faction for the Cerbriuce Alliance due to the Progressive Faction not being proactive enough. He was known for hiring Muggleborns Half-bloods, and Werewolves and giving them the same pay as he would be required to give a pureblood, but he could only afford to have three others working there with him at a time, but it was still seen as more than most were willing to do. That combined that they didn't have a family business passed down from previous generations, made them perfectly suited for the group.

"Gentlemen." Augusta greeted the two men.

"Madam Longbottom." Both Brandon and Micheal greeted the elderly witch. After both Frank and Alice were abducted by the Lestrange brothers from Diagon Ally and tortured into insanity, she joined them when they agreed that they should be put to death.

Soon the Preservation Faction arrived. Bradly noticed that it was the entire Faction and not just Lucius and his closest. "They seem confident." Bradly mentioned to the other members of the alliance. They all looked to the enemy faction and saw it as well. They instantly became more alert.

Soon Dumbledore called everyone to order and they all took their seats with Bradly sitting between Micheal and Andromeda whi was the proxy for the Carrow twins. "First, on the agender today is Lord Grace and his proposition for increasing the taxation on prank stores." The Cheif Warlock announced.

Bradly didn't restrain from rolling his eyes, as a man older enough to be Bradley's great grandfather, who seemed to have forgotten how to smile stood up and basically ranted about how pranks had supposedly ruined his life and how his grandkids never visited him anymore, and blah, blah, blah. Looking at the man Bradley questioned whether he had dementia, or was just a miserable basted who refused to let someone more capable take the seat because he was just a greedy old fart. Bradley was leaning more to the latter. After the rant was over they all voted without anyone bother to give a counter-argument and denied the motion like they always did and moved on.

**Soon.**

"Next we have Lord Bones, and legislation to allow werewolves and vampires to join the Auror's" Dumbledore announced.

This immediately caused whispers among other members as Bradley stood from his seat. "Lords and Ladies of the Wizdingamont, I know my proposal may seem sudden and brash but I assure you. Today marks an anniversary. Thirty-two days ago today, Fenrir Greyback was brought on trial. A most savage animal who was infected, countless children with Lycanthropy managed to escape justice by fooling the majority of this council in to believe he was a Muggle beggar, due not having a wand and due to a poorly maintained werewolf registry. How many of you were that day? How many of you voted for him to be let go?"

"Yes this is fascinating and all but what does that have to do with your proposal?" Thadious Nott cut in.

"If you had some patience Lord Nott you would find out." Bradley shot back. "The point is that this body had the chance to send Fenrir Greyback to Azkaban and failed to do so. And what has been done to correct this mistake? Was the registry updated and fixed? Has the Ministry compensated the victims of this failure? No, it has done nothing. To this day this Greyback has alluded us while continuing to terrorize both wizarding, vampire, and werewolf communities.

What I am proposing is that the DMLE work alongside the werewolf and vampires to catch Greyback as sort of a trial basis, if it succeeds it shows that cooperation with both werewolves and vampires can lead to more criminals being put away faster thus making wizarding Britan a safer place, if not we lose nothing. Thank you." Bradley sat down as the other members of the Wizardingamont.

"Does anyone wish to oppose?" Dumbledore asked, and Lucius Malfoy shot to his feet.

Lucius and co had managed to weasel themselves back into their seats four years ago, after the anniversary of Voldemort's supposed death. But in their ten years of absence, their influence had weakened, and many laws that they would have initially been next to impossible to pass were passed with little struggle. Because while they still controlled their seats through their wives, a pureblood wife was met to do nothing more than look pretty and birth heirs. They were never taught politics. "I must object to Lord Bones' insane notion. What he is asking for is for us impossible. There is no cooperating with werewolves and vampires, once the curse takes hold there is very little of who they were before, it just mindless bloodlust, countless witches and wizards have died because of those abominations."

"I disagree, Lord Malfoy, as someone who has held civil discussions with both werewolves and vampires I can safely say that they are far from savage monsters. With proper guidance, a werewolf can learn to control themselves during a full moon, and most vampires will feed off animals while leaving enough blood for them to survive. As for the witches and wizards, over half of them went looking for trouble, while the rest were killed by those who wished to cause harm. There are good and bad werewolves and vampires as there is good and bad magicals and muggles." Bradley quickly responded.

"How do you answer the fact that countless werewolves and vampires were in the Dark Lord's service?" Lord Nott quickly questioned.

"Probably the same way you were recruited." Bradley answered, before shrugging. "You would know better than me."

"I was imperioused!" Lord Nott yelled.

"And they could not have been?" Bradley shot back.

"If I may cut in?" Andromeda asked from her seat. Bradley nodded and sat down. "When I visited some of the werewolf packs and vampire covens, I noticed that most of them show similar behavior to those who have or are suffering from abuse. They are untrusting and easily prevented. Suffering from paranoia, and fear, leading them to make brash moves out of desperation. And for all intents and purposes, this ministry has abused and neglected them. It has failed to represent them and protect them like a ministry of magic should and I agree with Lord Bones that it is time it owned up to its mistakes. That is all I have to say on the matter."

"Are there any other objections to the DMLE cooperation law?" Dumbledore asked to which no one responded. "Then we shall move onto the voting."

Sadly but not unexpectedly the notion was blocked. Too few were willing to admit their shortcomings, and open up to new ideas. But Bradley saw that he had got few people thinking and that was the main hope of his proposed law. After all, every journey begins with a single step.

**...**

Angelina was ready to collapse into her bed after finishing another week at Hogwarts, tomorrow was the weekend and she could finally relax a little. Or so she thought until she saw something waiting for her on her bed.

_"The big book of dragons."_

"What the shit!?"

I felt like focusing on other characters this chapter would be a good idea as to flesh it out a little. Also yeah, I've decided to give Angie a sailor's mouth to give her more of a unique personality, what do you think?

And I'm possibly going back to work from next week so I won't be uploading as much as I have been.


	17. Unfriendly conversations

I've made up a spell list on my profile for other writers to use in their stories if anyone's interested.

_"Today's the day." _Hermione told herself. She'd been putting this off since the beginning of the school year but now Professor Hartwell had finally put her foot down and said they would no longer have their weekly talks, which had surprised Hermione, as the Alchemy professor was known to be very lenient.

During their history of magic class, Hermione slipped Harry a note asking to meet him when the painting of Dippet wasn't looking. For history, rather than have one teacher a frame had been placed at the front of the classroom that the paintings of former headteachers would use to teach the students about what happened during the time they had been alive.

Harry had only acknowledged the note with a brief glance, and nothing else. After the bell rang and they all left the final lesson of the day. Harry looked eyes with Hermione. _"Follow me." _Harry's voice echoed in her head, causing her to gasp. Harry began to walk away. Hermione rushed to catch up to him. Harry led her further down the hallway, away from the other students, before leaning against the wall and putting up a silencing ward. "What do you want?" Harry asked curtly.

"Well I, erm, want to talk about what happened at the end of last year." Hermione answered.

"Oh, you mean when you let a Death Eater escape!" Harry retorted with a glare.

"You were trying to kill him!" Hermione shot back. They had had this argument countless times, and it was not what Hermione had wanted the conversation but Harry's accusing tone just got her completely worked up.

"If I didn't kill him someone else would of. The penalty for breaking out of Azkaban is death!"

"It doesn't mean you had to be the one to do it!"

"No one has more of a right to kill him than me!"

Hermione's face was now red with anger and so was Harry's. Both of them were too prideful and stubborn to back down. But then Hermione remembered why she had asked to talk to Harry. She had come to back down, and to apologize for getting in the way. Hermione sighed and her shoulders sagged in defeat. "You're right, I'm sorry for getting involved."

After a moment of silence, Harry spoke up. "I'm not sure what you want of me, Granger."

"I want things to go back to how they used to be." Hermione answered.

"How they used to be? I hate to break it to you but things weren't much different then they are now." Harry responded as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. It was true that the pair had butted heads during their time at Hogwarts, over a variety of topics, but mainly about Harry's rule-breaking and Hermione's jealously.

Hermione looked down awkwardly remembering that it was true. She bit her bottom lip as another silence fell over them. "Can we start over?" She asked tentatively.

"No." Harry answered briskly. "I'm tired of these arguments Granger. I prefer things the way they are." Hermione didn't look up as she silently nodded, before rushing off to Professor Hartwell's office with tears in her eyes.

**Flashback.**

"How do you do it!? How do you get every spell right on the first attempt!?" Hermione interrogated Harry and Amber as they left Charms. It was the final class for the first years, before the Halloween feast.

"Same way you cast any spell." Harry shrugged.

"Will, power, and intent." Amber continued at Hermione's confused expression. "The will to push your magic outwards, the power to cast the spell, and the intent to control the magic of the spell."

"The books don't say that!" Hermione shouted.

"Do you ever stop shouting?" Harry asked irritably.

"The old books do, but they stopped making those because they could sell more books on spell casting if they left that out." Amber answered.

"What, where are these books!?" Hermione questioned.

"Atlantis." Amber answered.

Hermione scoffed "Don't be ridiculous Atlantis is just a myth."

"You're awfully closed-minded for someone who just discovered magic is real." Harry commented.

"It's true, me and Harry went to school there for four years, but no one really talks about it because it's not part of the I.C.U and they are very closed off." Amber answered, with a scowl as she was quickly growing tired of the rude questioning.

"Best get to swimming." Harry grinned, while some of the onlookers laughed.

"Well I think you're both lying cheats, and I've had enough of listening to you!" An angered and flustered Hermione shouted before storming off.

Harry glared at the bushy-haired girl's back and fired a tripping hex at her, causing her to fall over. "We were tired of listening to you by our first week here!" Harry shot back which caused other students to roar with laughter as Hermione ran off crying.

Later on, when the troll slipped in Harry told Sirius where Hermione was and afterward made them both talk it out and understand that neither of them was justified in their actions. But the truce didn't last as long as Sirius had hoped.

**...**

Harry, Capella, Susan, and Katie were sat under a tree near the Black Lake. It was, Katies' fourth year, Harry and Susan's third, and Capella's first and it had been a nightmare. Ever since Halloween, Petter Pettigrew had been trying to assassinate them after escaping Azkaban. He had cursed and poisoned various items in the castle or had them sent to one of the members of the group in hopes of killing them.

Bellatrix had used her position on the board of governors had come to Dumbledore privately to have wards placed of the secret passages that lead out of the school to block Pettigrew from using them, but Dumbledore refused, stating it would compromise the whole purpose of those passages, which was to give a safe escape should the castle be overrun, and someone with sinister intentions takes control of the wards.

Meanwhile, James and Amelia tried to talk some sense into Fudge's empty head and have the dementors replaced with an actual investigation, but when even when James stated the Peter was an animagus and the records showed that he was, meaning he could slip past the soul-sucking monsters, he still refused to budge.

Bradley had spread the word among the other members of The Cerberus Alliance at how poor the defenses Fudge had placed were, and word had spread like wildfire. Fudge had attempted to distract the populous with an article updating them on the quidditch world cup, but there was very little actual content to it to say it was the entire first page.

But Fudge still decided to weather the storm, and so the only security they had was The Marauder's Map, which now sat in Sirius' office so he could monitor it. It was becoming so bad that their guardians were now thinking of sending them to another school.

As the group sat in silence wondering if there was a way to capture or kill the traitor, Katie saw a large volatile spell heading towards them. "Protigo Aqua!" She yelled creating a large shield of water and magic that covered the group.

BOOM!

The spell exploded on impact, cracking and shattering nearby pebbles and sending them flying. Thanks to Katie's shield the group only suffered being splashed by the water, but Katie herself was flung backward and hitting her head on the pebbles, knocking her out.

"Katie!" Harry yelled, before his face contorted into a look of pure rage. His violet eyes turned red as the demon blood in his veins came to life. He stood up and pointed his wand at the origin of the curse. "Bombarda Maxima!" A similar spell to the one that was sent to them, only larger and faster. The spell struck the nearby tree line like thunder and brought down several trees. "Pettigrew! I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Harry yelled as he ran into the tree line.

Capella went to go with him but Susan held her back by her arm. "We need to get Katie to the hospital wing." Susan mentioned, unflinching at Capella's now demonic red eyes.

Capella looked to her brother and then back to Katie, and took a deep, calming breath. "Okay." She nodded.

Meanwhile had entered the forest but saw no trace of the Deatheater. Harry morphed into his animagus form of a black mamba and began to follow the coward's scent, to The Whomping Willow. The living tree attempted to crush Harry with its branches, but the snake was too quick for the creaking tree. Upon entering the tunnel, Harry shifted back to his human form and drew his wand once more. Harry ran down the tunnel and was almost struck by a Killing Curse from Pettigrew, only just managing to shift back into a snake just in time. The black mamba lunged at the Death Eater with his fangs bared but was forced back by a banishing charm.

Harry dodged a reducto as he shifted back into his human form. And then he fired off two cutting curses, a piercing hex, a reducto, and a banishing charm. Pettigrew attempted to shield himself from Harry's onslaught, but the shire power behind Harry's spells kept cracking the magical shield until it was broken by the banishing charm that knocked Pettigrew off of his feet. The Deatheater hit the ground with a thud. Pettigrew's wand bounced out of his hand and Harry disintegrated it with a reducto before his very eyes.

Pettigrew scrambled to get away as Harry stalked towards him. Pettigrew's back soon hit a wall. "P-please H-harry, you don't want to do this. Wh-what would your Farther think!?" He whimpered.

"He told me not to hesitate." Harry growled, his eyes ablaze with fury as the spineless coward tried to plead for his life seconds after trying to kill him. "And I don't intend to." Harry raised his wand and aimed it at Pettigrew's stomach. He wanted t make this hurt. "Red-"

"NO!"

"-to." Hermione Lundged at Harry, forcing his spell off course and into the nearby wall. Pettigrew used the distraction to escape the building, and once he was past the wards surrounding the build, apparated away. Meanwhile, Harry managed to get out from under Hermione and to his feet, when he saw the traitor apparate away. "Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!" Harry yelled while firing several reductos. He stood still for a moment, before whilerling 'round and facing Hermione. " Why did you do that." He hissed. "Why the fuck did you do that!"

The air was saturated with Harry's raw magic, making it hard for Hermione to even breathe. She looked up to Harry with fear in her eyes, as she looked into his glowing red ones.

"Harry!" Sirius called from the passage, gain the young magicals' attention. "Where's the rat?" He asked.

At the mention of Pettigrew Harry started scowling again. "Gone. Thanks to her." Harry responded, pointing his wand at Hermione who flinched away from it.

Sirius just let out a tired sigh. "Come on you two. Poppy will want to give you both a once over."

The day after Capella had approached Hermione and warned her to stay out of family business from now on, otherwise, there would be reproductions. Harry remained in a foul mood until he and Katie got together the week after. Pettigrew made no further attempts on their lives after escaping the shack.

**End of flashback.**

Fleur Delcour entered her headmistress' office on the carriage and saw two highback-chairs facing Madam Maxime's desk. "You wished to see me, Headmistress?" She asked in her native tongue.

"Yes, Miss Delcour. Take a seat." Maxime answered as she gestured to the chair on the right.

Fleur complied and saw someone was already sat in the highback-chair on the left. "You? What are you doing here?" Fleur questioned in an accusing tone.

"I'm here to tutor you, princess, so lose the attitude!" Amber shot back with a scowl.

"Ladies please." Maxime spoke up, quickly trying to defuse the situation. "Miss Delcour, Miss Flamel tells the truth. She has volunteered to help tutor you to improve your odds in the tournament."

Fleur scoffed and turned her nose up at the fourth year. "I do not need any help, I more than capable. Besides, how do I know you can be even trusted?"

"Firstly, yes you do need my help because both Jhonson and Krum are being helped by their school-mates while you're trying to do it solo. And secondly, you can trust me because I want you to beat Johnson so I can win a bet against Harry." Amber answered irritably. "So take the wand out of your bum and listen up!"

Fleur visibly reeled at Amber's crass words. "Excuse me! I am the top student of my year and a prodigy in charms, I need no help from a little girl!" The veela spat.

The two witches glared at each other. "Fine." Amber finally spat as she stood. "Lose against the dragon for all I care. Or, better yet challenge Harry to a duel where the only rule is no permanent damage, then you'll see how far behind you actually are." With the Amber left the office, and Fluer did shortly after.

Once both girls had left Madam Maxime sighed in frustration. Fleur was without a doubt a talented student, but she was also alone, and that was a major weakness when the others have support groups to help them create plan, practice what was required, and prepare for any possibility. Despite Fleur's bliefs. She could only hope that she could come out of her isolation before the tournament was over.


	18. How do you like your eggs?

Quick question: Am I the only one who gets pissed off at the fact that dragons are constantly turned into wyverns in movies? I don't care if it costs more or is harder to rig, just give the studio enough money to fucking do it! You'll get the money back you cheap bastards!

It was the day of the first task and Angelina felt tenser than she had ever before. Neither the dread she felt coming up to her first quidditch game nor her OWLs had inspired such dread as she felt today. She was the first one to enter the great hall for breakfast. Other students including the rest of the quidditch team enter the great hall, with the rest team sitting next to her. Alica and Katie sat on either side of her while the boys sat on the other side of the table.

"You alright Angie?" Fred joked.

"Yeah, you look a little nervous." George grinned.

Angelina scowled back at the twins. "Don't even joke." She growled, and both Katie and Alica also glared at the twins.

"You'll do fine Angie. This is exactly why I recommended learning elemental magic." Harry reassured her. Angelina only nodded in response before continuing to stab at her pancakes. They all looked to one another wondering how they could cheer her up.

It was ultimately Alica who spoke up. "Hey, have you heard that The Harpies are to play The Falcons next weekend?" She asked. The Hollyhead Harpies were Angelina's favorite team, while the Falcons were favored by the twins.

"Yeah, I wish I could go." Angelina responded glumly.

"Why would you want to go..."

"... When you'd only see your team lose..."

"... To the superior skills..."

"... Of the Falcons?" The twins questioned teasingly.

"As if!" Angelina scoffed before she began to argue with the twins about who would win and why. Completely forgetting about the upcoming challenge as they ate breakfast. But she was once again reminded when other Hogwarts students came to wish her luck. The rest of the team encouraged her to eat more of her breakfast, but she said she felt sick as it was, so they left it.

Once it was time for the champions to head to the quidditch pitch the Gryffindor team, as well as some of Angelina's other friends, followed her. None of them spoke a word until they reached the entrance to a tent that had been attached to one of the tunnels leading on to the pitch. The others began to wish Angelina luck when Harry spoke. "Angie doesn't need luck, she's got skill." The other quickly agreed with him and Angelina couldn't help but smile.

"Keep talking like that Harry, and I might just take you for myself." She flirted in a good-natured manner.

"You'd have to fight me for him." Katie responded with a glare and a grin. It wouldn't be the first time she's scared off an interested witch. Capella doesn't spot them all.

There was a sudden blinding light of a camera which dazzled the group. "A love triangle involving the Hogwarts champion, and the Potter heir, how exciting." Skeeter grinned maliciously as she stood next to her photographer. "Miss Bell, do you feel that your position as the feature Lady Potter is being threatened?"

Harry went to tell Katie to not answer that, but she spoke first. "No, Angelina is a close friend of mine, and would never do that." Katie answered evenly despite her blush at the Lady Potter comment.

"But you and Miss Johnson are rivals correct?" Skeeter persisted.

"We are friendly rivals, there is no bad blood between us." Katie answered after a moment's thought. "Now if you will excuse us, we would like to get some good seats before they're all taken." With that Katie looped her arm through Harry's and lead him away before Skeeter could ask another question. Harry continued to stare at his girlfriend. "What?" She asked when she caught him staring.

"Nothing, it's just... I knew Mum taught you how to deal with reporters, but-"

"You didn't think I knew how to handle them so well?" Katie cut him off, to which Harry nodded sheepishly. Katie gave Harry a reassuring smile to tell him she wasn't mad. "I knew I'd have to deal with them eventually, so I watched how you and your parents deal with them." She answered with a smile, to which Harry smiled back before kissing her. Katie soon began kissing him back. Harry wrapped his arms around her hips while Katie put her around his neck.

When they separated for air they rested their foreheads against each other. "I don't give you enough credit." Harry admitted with a soft smile.

"No you don't." Katie responded with a smile of her own, now come on, or we'll be standing." Katie said before taking Harry's hand and leading him to the stadium.

Once they entered the stands they noticed that security had been beefed up with Hitwizards patroling the student sections while the aurors that had been stationed at Hogwarts were positioned in the towers. Harry and Katie managed to find seats near the front and claimed them. There was a spare seat next to Katie which was sadly taken by Cormac Mclaggen.

"Katie! Great to see you! You look as beautiful as ever!" Cormac greeted loudly, causing Katie to groan, and Harry to scowl murderously. McLaggen was the personification of everything wrong with Gryffindor. Arrogant, self-centered, and would do anything as long as you add "if you're brave enough" to the end. Combined with looking down on anyone who wasn't sorted into Gryffindor make him a complete bastard. And he had recently become interested in one Katie Bell. Roughly an hour after she and Harry had gotten together.

"Pick up lines only work if the girl is interested McLaggen." Katie responded without even looking at him. Katie and Cormac were in the same year as well as the same house (much to Katie's ire), meaning that they shared most classes together except Ruins, which Katie took while McLaggen didn't. McLaggen spent most of their time in class trying to impress her. Keyword being 'trying'. McLaggen was below average thanks to his lack of attention, while Katie was above average, thanks to some tricks the Potters had taught her to help her remember and channel her magic.

"In other words, fuck off!" Harry growled. While it was mostly Katie who had to fend off other witches trying to gain Harry's affections, that didn't mean he was any less territorial when someone stared at her too long. But McLaggen didn't seem to understand the word no. He had once challenged Harry to a duel to show Katie that he was the better wizard. All that had been shown was that Harry did not take duels for his girlfriend's affections lightly. Harry had channeled as much magic as he could into a banishing charm it that bowled him over despite him using the appropriate stance and ripped his wand out of his grip, but that was nothing compared to what happened to McLaggen. The spell destroyed his shield and threw him into the dueling wards at a speed that would have been lethal had he it not been for the wards catching him. McLaggen still suffered severe lacerations, broken ribs, internal damage to his organs. Harry lost 100 house points and was in detention for the rest of the year. Harry would have apologized but McLaggen seemed to have forgotten about the entire incident as he resumed hitting on Katie as soon as they got back. (He probably would have started earlier but had to spend the rest of the previous year in the medical wing since the duel.)

McLaggen glared back at Harry. "Why should I?" He challenged.

"Because I'm asking nicely." Harry responded harshly as he flicked his wand into his hand.

Katie's eyes widened when she saw McLaggen begin to draw his wand. "Okay, claws away you two!" Katie ordered as she shot out of her seat and blocked both of them by raising an open palm in front of them. "If you're going to sit here McLaggen then keep your mouth shut and your hands to yourself." McLaggen raised his hands in surrender with an easy-going smile before sitting down. With, Katie turned her gaze to her boyfriend. "If I'm not allowed to hex your admires, you're not allowed to hex mine." Harry sighed and nodded. With a flick of his wrist, his wand returned to its holster. "Good." Katie nodded before sitting down. Katie wrapped her arms around Harry's and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt Harry kiss the top of her head, before relaxing his head on hers. McLaggen looked enviously but said nothing.

None notice James watching from his position and smiling. There had been a few times he and Trixie had to stop the other from cursing an admirer. And killing a dark lord sure brought a lot of them.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the first task of the Triwizard tournament!" The voice Ludo Bagman boomed throughout the stadium. The audience cheered in excitement with the sound hollering, whistling, and clapping filling the stands. "For our first task, our brave champions will have to retrieve a golden egg from under a nesting mother dragon!" The reactions from the audience were mixed with some cheering even louder, while others gasped in shock, but Ludo quickly began to speak before it could set in. "Our first dragon of the day is the beautiful, yet deadly Swedish Short- Snout!"

At Ludo's announcement, the iron gate that had been installed on one side of the stadium opened and a cow was portkeyed onto the rocky terrain that replaced the sandpit that had once occupied the pitch. The cow moo once before a roar came from the tunnel that had been blocked by the iron gate. Then like a fast-approaching thunderstorm a loud rumbling could be heard from the tunnel which grew louder and louder. The large silvery-blue scaled lizard bolted out of the tunnel and snatched cow up in its jaws before swallowing it whole with ease.

"Please don't tell me they starved them." Harry muttered. Katie felt sick at the very thought. It was bad that Angelina would be up against a nesting mother dragon, but for it to be hungry as well? That's just insane!

The head alone was easily larger than Hagrid, the creature had spines on its that were in groups of the and it a small horn that curved backward on its snout. Blue flames escaped from its nostrils as it moved to stand over the eggs. "And facing this mighty beast is Hogwarts' very own champion, Angelina Jhonson!" Cheers erupted from the crowd, including Harry and Katie who were yelling support to their friend.

**Angelina's P.O.V.**

"Well fuck me." Angelina muttered to herself as she saw the dragon tower over her. The dragon was now solely paying attention to her as she approached. _"Okay Angie, just stay focused and remember the plan and everything will be okay. Hopefully." _She thought to herself. The dragon continued to eye her suspiciously and let out a low rumble as she slowly raised her wand and pointed it at the dragon's left feet. The ground beneath the feet suddenly moved, creating a pit causing its left feet to fall in and the ground wrapped around it. Angelina heard Bagman commentate on her actions, but she was more focused on trapping its right feet. Once that was done, she conjured a large water snake wrapped itself around the dragon and forced its head to face the sky before freezing into solid ice. The Short- Snout cried out in anger and breathed bright blue fire into the air.

Once she was sure the dragon wouldn't escape, she ran for the golden egg. "Oof, you're heavy." She grunted as she picked the egg up. She quickly began to make her way back out of the arena as the ice around the dragon began to crack. She entered the medical side of the tent which was separated from where the other champions were waiting by a large piece of cloth acting as a wall and some wards.

Madam Pomfrey ushered her to a bed while the rest of the Gryffindor quidditch team came in. "Well, Miss Johnson.." Pomfrey began after casting a few diagnostic spells. "... you are in far better shape than most who face a dragon alone. I'll give you a dose of Pepper-up potion for the fatigue, but that is all." The healer stated before moving away.

"Angie, that was amazing!" Alicia cheered. "I knew you could do it, but that was something else!"

"It was really something Ange." Katie agreed.

"The judges were impressed as well." Harry mentioned. "The others are going to have a hard act to follow."

"You've gotta teach us those spells, Angie."

"Yeah, they'd be great for pranks." The twins spoke up.

"Sorry boys, elemental magic has no spells. You'd have to go to Harr for an education." Angelina grinned.

The twins looked to Harry who was now examining the egg. "Na-ah, not happening. You two cause enough chaos damage without knowing how to control the wind." Harry responded, causing the girls to loo frightened at the thought while the twins simply laughed.

"Oh come on Harry..."

"... think of all we could do to Malfoy and his lot." The twins tried to persuade him.

Before Harry could respond the flap to the tent to the arena opened and admitted Charle Weasley. "Sorry to bother you, Angelina, we were wondering if you could undo your spell, keeping Iris' feet in the ground." He called.

"I'll do it, Angie needs her rest." Harry responded begrudgingly.

"And what makes _you _think you can get her out when a team of dragon tamers could not?"Charlie snarled.

"Because I'm the one who showed her how to do that dumbass. Now do you want your lover out of the ground or not?" Harry growled. The two glared each other in silence for a moment before reluctantly grunting in agreement and turning back out of the tent, with Harry following.

"Why do those two hate each other?" Alica asked. She knew Harry didn't get along with Ron and Percy and was wary of Ginny, but she couldn't think of a single reason why he would dislike Charlie. She was surprised that they even knew each other. The faces of the twins and Katie noticeably shifted, becoming more uncomfortable.

"During their last, year Charlie started dating Harry's cousin Nymphadora." Fred began. Breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

"It was going well for them, but Charlie broke it off the day they graduated." George continued.

"You see, Charlie wanted to work at the Romanian dragon sanctuary and didn't want a long-distance relationship." Fred elaborated.

"Nym was heartbroken and felt used. The whole family was furious. Especially Harry, because he sees Nym as a big sister." Katie mentioned.

"So he decided to retaliate. Somehow, Harry managed to slip into our home and disabled Charlie's alarm and put a confoundus charm on Charlie so he took a portkey to Brazile rather than Romania." Fred added.

"Charlie was lucky to make it to Romania in time, but it cost him most of his remaining savings." George tacked on.

"A few days later Charlie got a letter from Harry saying that if he hurt Tonks again, he wouldn't be so nice." Fred continued.

"Charlie never forgave Harry for that, and Harry's never forgave for hurting Tonks." George finished.

"Yikes." Alica responded, adding another reason to her list of reasons not to get on Harry's bad side.

"If that's what he does to some who hurts his cousin, then I fell sorry for anyone who dates Capella." Angelina commented before downing the small dose of Pepper-up Pomfrey offered her.

"You shouldn't." Harry responded as he walked up to them. "I'll only do something if they deserve it. The next dragon should be coming out soon. Anyone else want to see how they do?" The other gave positive responses before heading back to the stands. None of them noticed the water beetle on the roof.


	19. Progress, both fast and slow

Harry and his friends sat down for breakfast the day after the first task of the Triwizard tournament. Angelina still felt invincible from facing the dragon the day before. But Harry gave her little time to rest. As the party in the Griffindor tower had begun to wind down after the first task, he had told her to meet him later on today on the seventh floor and to bring some swimwear. Angelina had come to realize that Harry was quite the taskmaster to those he trained, but he was no Oliver wood.

At 8 am the mail began to stream in, as it does every other morning. And with another day came another issue of The Daily Prophet. As the students picked up their copies, hoping to find more information on the second task, but what was on the front page had nothing to do with the tournament at all. Harry picked up his copy and sighed. "For fuck sake."

_The secret Weasley-Black blood feud!_

_By Rita Skeeter._

_My dear readers, during my time at Hogwarts I have made a shocking discovery. During their time at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, Heiress Nymphadora Black and Mister Charlie Weasley became intimate with one another during their final year. The young heiress was tricked into believing that the Weasley held genuine affection for her. When in truth he simply wanted her to sate his physical desires, undoubtedly because of her metamorphic powers._

_At the end of their final year, he quickly and callously broke it off on the Hogwarts express. His excuse? He wanted to go to Romania to study dragons at their reserve. But I can not help but see this as a thinly veiled excuse when in truth he was running away from the Blacks and the connected families, a heartbroken young woman, and possibly an unborn child._

That last sentence almost made Harry choke on his own spite. Before that, it was fairly tame for something written by Skeeter, but there was no child! And even if there was he doubted Tonks would have opted for an abortion! The rest of the article showed her "proof" that such a feud existed. going into accounts of both Harry, Capella, and even Draco butting heads with members of the Weasley (mainly Ron and Ginny) as well as a photo from the day before of him and Charlie glaring at one another, as well as Harry's sabotage on Charlie's portkey travel. She said it was all retaliation for the defilement of their cousin, and besmirching the honor of house Black.

Harry looked up to the teachers' table and couldn't see either Tonks or his farther, but he could see Sirius, who was also had his own copy of The Prophet. Harry got up from his seat and went over to his godfather.

Sirius saw Harry approach and spoke up. "Yes?" He asked.

"I think one of us should give Tonks a heads up." Harry answered as he pointed to Sirius' copy of The Prophet.

"Well right now she's probably sleeping, but I'll make sure she's given a heads up." Sirius answered.

Harry nodded. "See you around Pa-professor." He responded, quickly correcting himself, to which Sirius grinned. While behind closed doors they would still greet each other casually, in front of other students and professors they were forced to keep it formal.

"See you around Mister Potter."

**Meanwhile.**

Amber Flemmel was sat next to Luna Lovegood as both girls ate their breakfast. The girls took one glance at The Prophet before putting it down. "Skeeter must have a more severe Wrackspurt infestation than I thought. She forgot why she came to Hogwarts in the first place." Luna announced.

"She's definitely suffering from a severe something." Amber agreed. "I can see this coming back to bite her."

"You think Harry might kill her?" Luna questioned.

Amber shook her head. "No, that's never been Harry's style. But he will make her regret publishing that. How he will do it I don't know." Amber noticed Luna looking behind her, so she turned around and saw Fleur Delcour walking towards her with a sour expression. _"__I guess injuring yourself because you walked to close to a sleeping dragon knocked some humility into you." _She thought to herself.

Fleur sat down next to Amber, who merely raised an eyebrow in response. _"You win."_ Fleur gritted out in French. Maxime had chastised her for being so reckless and losing points because of it.

_"Does that mean you are accepting my offer?" _Amber asked calmly.

_"Yes." _Fleur answered begrudgingly.

"Well, in that case, let me get rid of that listening charm Angelina put on your shoe." Amber responded, reverting back to English. Fleur's eyes widened in shock while Amber calmly flicked her wand out of her wrist holster and a quick flick of the wrist dispelled the charm. "Welcome to the big leagues Fluer. Watch your back." Amber spoke ominously.

**Later.**

Harry stood alone in the Room of Requirement. The room Harry had asked for was a small room, made of white limestone roughly cut and put together, and had a pensive in the middle. Harry took a vial out of his pocket. The memory was Katie's of her entire time spent in the tent after Angelina completed the first task. "_For Skeeter to have gotten that photo me and Charlie she must have been in the room with them or had a contact who was."_ Harry thought to himself. Harry poured his girlfriend's memory into the pensive and dived in. The eyes saw more than most could remember, only focusing on one point at a time. The pensive helps solve that issue, by allowing them to review a memory over and over.

Harry moved to the corner and watched the scene play out. He continually watched both of the entrances for signs of anyone sneaking in under an invisibility cloak or dissolution and notice-me-not charms. But his attention was caught when a water beetle flew in. Wizarding tents had bug-repelling charms as standard to stop flys, wasps, and mosquitos from bothering anyone inside, which meant this was no ordinary bug. Harry walked closer to the beetle as it landed on the roof behind Alica's head and noticed that it appeared to be wearing glasses. A big giveaway when it came to animagi. Harry paused the memory and fished a camera out of his pocket and took a photo. Harry had to admit, he was impressed.

The Potter heir exited the memory and took out his communication book and wrote a quick warning. _Skeeter's a beetle animagus. HP_

_Well that explains a lot. BP_

_Do you have proof? AB_

_Not enough to put her away. HP_

_Send me what you do have anyway. AB_

_Ok. HP_

With that sorted Harry placed the book back in his pocket and withdrew the memory from the pensive, placing it back in the vial. After that, he closed his eyes and focused on the room changing. When he opened his eyes he saw that he was now stood in a tiled room with a large swimming pool in front of him and three changing rooms by the door. Once that was done Harry sat down and meditated. Inside his mind, he focused on the summoning coins, trying to figure out how he could make them work.

On Tuesdays, runes were his final lesson of the day so he would stay for an extra hour and a half, and try and complete the runic array and enchantments along with Professors Babbling and Vector. So far progress has been slow, with them all coming to the conclusion that the platinum simply couldn't hold the stably hold the enchantments. When Harry asked if simply using more platinum would fix the problem, Harry was given a quick lesson given that was part of both Ancient Runes and Arithmancy masteries. The size didn't really matter apart from space to etch runes. As the more space just meant that they would have to put more power into the enchantments so it covers the whole surface area, rather than give more space to hold extra magic. But few materials could hold magic better than platinum. A ward stone could but there was a reason they were the size of a head at least and multiple was used in creating wards. They could easily be chipped or cracked when engraving into them, neutralizing the array being engraved into them, and sometimes causing it to detonate. So one that could sit comfortably into someone's pocket was out of the question. But then Harry remembered he had a suitable material, but not enough to make two coins.

Harry's eyes snapped open as he heard the doors open behind him. Harry was surprised to see the entire Gryffindor quidditch team as only Katie and Angelina had been informed about this meeting. Harry gave Angelina a questioning glance to which she replied. "They were with us when we were going to set off, and wanted to come with."

"Alright. Now, everyone hold still while I check you for charms" Harry instructed. Find out Amber was now helping Fleur both excited Harry and made him far more paranoid. Amber was taught many of the same principles that he had been taught, 'Stalk like a panther, fight like a honey badger' among them. Harry did indeed find a listening charm on Alica. "Cute Amber, real cute." He spoke up before removing the charm.

Once more changing rooms were made they all got changed and dived into the water with the golden egg and opened it.

_Come seek us where our voices sound. __We cannot sing above the ground. And while you're searching ponder this. We've taken what you'll sorely miss. An hour long you'll have to look. And recover what we took. But past an hour, the prospect's black. Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

At the end of the final verse, they all shot up for air. "Well. That was ominous." Harry commented.

"Sounds like they're going to take someone rather than something." Alicia commented.

Both Harry and Angelina looked at each other wide-eyed. "Could they?" She asked.

"I'll look into it. In the meantime, you should practice your swimming, while we find the best way for you to get through this." Harry answered.

**...**

Over the next few days, things fell back into a routine for the group. Harry managed to confirm that hostages were used in past tournaments and after cornering Dumbledore (as he couldn't reach any of the other judges) he had confirmed that they would be used again now. He had tried to glean more information from the headmaster but ha only managed to find out that the hostages would be guarded, and returned at the end of the trial if they weren't collected.

Angelina now spent most of her free time in the room of requirement in its pool configuration, testing, and perfecting various methods of completing the task, with Harry joining her once a week to check her progress.

Tonks was given the warning about The Prophet when she woke up and spent the rest of the week disguised as another female Auror.

Amelia started putting together a plan with Sirius, James, Tonks, and Aroura to catch Skeeter in her animagus form so they could charge her, without revealing Harry's involvement. Everyone agreed it was best to hide Harry's true potential until Voldemort was dead for real.

Speaking of which the black ops group tasked with that duty managed to locate Hufflepuff's goblet, in the Lestrange vault through mind probing the brothers, and were now trying to pry it out of goblin hands.

The hand from the quidditch world cup was confirmed to belong to Lord Bulstrode, but he had quickly fleed to a holiday home in Spain after the incident and allowed his son to take the mantle of head of house. Detaining him was proving to be a nightmare. Especially since Fudge was in no hurry to actually do his job.

When December came and the Yule Ball was officially announced, the school gossip mill went into overdrive. So much so Laender dedicated a page to each champion going into as much detail as she could, digging up every little detail she could find on them including; history, personality, likes, dislike, and even their heights and weights! No one was quite sure how she got a hold of the last two. All there champions were single so it was anyone's guess on who they would take.

As soon as the ball was announced Harry looked to Katie and before Harry could utter a syllable, Katie nodded and said yes. Harry was surprised, but wasn't going to complain.

When the seasonal Hogsmead weekend came around every third year and above was clamoring to leave the castle, and with the Beauxbatons and Durmstrange delegations as well as the upcoming yule ball, it was more chaotic than it usually was. The entire main hall was packed with students dress in winter wear and talking about anything and everything. Thankfully the Gryffindor quidditch team were early risers thanks to their training under Oliver and managed to get near the front. Harry was most grateful for this as he would be picking up a few things for his sister as well as himself, Susan would be doing the same her little cousin, and Astoria mentioned that Daphne would be doing the same for her as well when Harry asked if he wanted him to do the same for her.

The six of them enter one of the thestral pulled carriages and sat down as the creature set off.

"So where should we go first?" Alicia asked.

"Hollydukes?" Harry suggested. It was a tradition among the Gryffindor quidditch team for them to buy each other their favorite sweet for Yule that dated back to over a century ago. "I mean, I'll have to break off at some point to get Katie's real present."

They ultimately decided to go to Hollydukes first, followed by picking up restocking on quills, parchment, and ink at Scrivenshaft's, followed by potion ingredients at Greenfields (yes it's owned by the Greengrass'), before splitting off to pick up individual gifts for other members of the group that they were closer to than just friends. After that, they regrouped at The Three Broomsticks for lunch. While there Harry saw that the Carrow twins were with Blaise, Tracey, and Daphne. Susan was with her friends from Hufflepuff. And Amber had Taken to showing Luna and Fleur around. Amber had officially made the bet between the two of them a few days ago and doubted she'd be dumb enough to talk about their plans in a crowded pub, and so opted to lay off casting a listening charm. After that, they finished their shopping and talked to a few friends before heading back. As much as Harry enjoyed the day out, he couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched the entire time, but he never caught sight of anything or anyone being overly suspicious.


	20. Yule celbrations and revenge

Katie watched in amusement as Angelina continued to glare at her boyfriend as they ate in the Great Hall, while Harry paid her no attention as he talked to Dean and Nevile. When they reached dessert, and Angelina was still sending Harry dirty looks, she could no longer contain her curiosity until they got back to the common room. "What did you do? Angie looks pissed." Katie whispered into Harry's ear.

"I may or may not have pushed her into the water." Harry whispered back.

Katie snorted as she tried to contain her laughter, which wasn't helped when Katie glanced at Angelina and saw she was now glaring at her rather than Harry. "Why did you do that?" She asked in a giddy tone.

"She needed to cool her head." Harry answered. "Well, more than usual." Angelina had become more and more high strung as the tournament progressed. It had left some of her friends had become worried about her heath, and the other members of the Gryffindor quidditch team also became worried about their health when she became their captain next year. Harry had clearly had enough of it.

"What did she do?" Katie asked.

"She wanted to skip dinner and keep practicing until ten." Harry responded. Katie looked to Angelina, questioning her sanity. They had been practicing since four in the afternoon. Practicing six hours straight was a great way to burn yourself out, and hinder your progress rather than help it. Especially since Angelina never took a day off to recuperate. "Oh, and I'm also keeping hold of her wand until tommorow." Harry mentioned, causing Katie to start laughing again.

Once Dinner was done, Harry and Katie walked up to the Gryffindor common room with most of their house, but Harry pulled Katie away and lead her to the room of requirement. "I know we've got to get up early to see the girls and Charlie off, but I wanted to show you something first." He explained when he caught her questioning look.

Once inside the room, Katie saw two wooden cats that were the same size as a real one on sperate tables facing opposite each other. Harry took his summoning coins out of his pocket He placed one on each of the wooden cats' heads and tapped one of them with the wand. Katie gasped as the wooden cat on the opposite table momentarily disappeared and then reappeared just above the table next to them a second later.

"It works!" Katie gasps.

"Mostly." Harry answers as he inspects the cat figure before resetting the experiment. But this time Harry used an animation charm on the figure he was going to summon causing it to walk along the edge of the table as a cat would. Harry summoned the wooden cat again but this time not all of it was transported. The paws were left behind as was the end of the tail, its ears, and a chunk of the face was missing where its nose was supposed to be.

"Yikes." Katie muttered.

"Yeah. We might have to tie it to the users' blood to make it safe, but that comes with a drawback." Harry mentions.

"You can't pass the coins around." Katie quickly responded.

"I want you to have the second coin." Harry stated.

"What?" Katie gaped.

"I want you to have it, Katie. You're the best choice." Harry answered with a hopeful smile.

"Are you sure?" She asked, still skeptical.

"Positive. The only other people I could give this to are Ella and Tonks, and there is no way in hell I'm giving them a way to get through my wards while I sleep." Harry replied and Katie laughed before Kissing Harry soundly on the lips.

"We should head back if we want to be up to see the others off." Katie mentions as she embraced Harry. Harry hummed his agreement as he picked up the two coins before they left the room of requirement. "You're not just giving me it so we have an easy way to get past the gender wards are you?" Katie teased as they walked down the hall.

"I have no idea what you're on about." Harry grinned.

**The next morning.**

Capella Potter walked from the girls dorms into the common alongside her best friend Astoria Greengrass talking about their plans for the holidays. The two girls had first met when James had taken Capella to Greengrass manor while he discussed business with Cyrus. The two girls became fast friends with a desire to see the world together, both Muggle and Magical.

Even when Capella was in Atlantis they kept writing to each other as much as they could. The two girls never planned which house they wanted to be in before they arrived at Hogwarts, only that Slytherin was off the table due to Capella being a Potter, so when Astoria was sorted into Hufflepuff, Capella didn't hesitate to follow her. The two young witches were two of the best students in their year, with Capella even winning the third year's dueling tournament, that ended last week. (Not that anyone was surprised at the outcome.)

Capella had been kept in the dark about the Greengrass family blood curse, and that Astoria had it by her parents and Harry because they wanted Astoria to be able to tell her when she was ready. But Capella found-out on her own thanks to some thinly veiled jabs by Elliot Nott (Theodor's younger brother) as well as some private research in the library. Capella confronted Astoria in private, feeling betrayed at not being told. But they soon settled down, and Capella swore to never leave Astoria's side. Even if she found Astoria's crush on her brother incredibly annoying.

The two girls waited in the common room for Charlie and Susan to arrive, which thankfully didn't take long. Most of the first years were heading home, but Susan was the only fourth year that they knew of.

The four of them left the common room and walked down to the entrance to the main courtyard, where the thestral drawn carriages had yet to arrive. Others soon joined them, including the Carrow twins, who promptly gave Charlie a kiss on opposite cheeks, and linked arms with him. His smile became as bright as his blush.

When Harry and Katie arrived, Capella threw up every privacy charm she knew before she hugged her brother. It wasn't often she did this as she didn't want to be seen as reliant on her brother, but she did cherish the bond they had. Harry simply smiled and hugged his sister back. After they separated Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out six small present boxes. Harry handed each of the four Hufflepuffs and the two Slytherins one of the small boxes. "They'll unshrink on Yule. So until then, no peeking." Harry grinned.

The group just smiled back. Harry had become somewhat of a big brother to all of them. It was no secret that he was protective of those close to him, mostly because he tended to make examples out of those who threatened those close to him. Each member of the leaving party gave Harry and Katie a hug, including Astoria, who wanted to kiss Harry's cheek but feared being hexed by Katie.

The thestrals arrived and Harry and Katie promised to get up in time for the train leaving the day after the ball, they said their goodbyes.

"Ella." Astoria called.

"Yeah?" Capella responded absentmindedly.

"Do you think there's any way we could get your brother to sign a concert contract with me?" Astoria asked, shocking Chalie while Susan and the Carrow twins laughed.

"Ugh!"

**The Yule Ball.**

Katie Bell took one last glance at herself in the mirror before she headed down into the common room to meet up with Harry. Katie had never an overly attractive girl. Brown hair, brown eyes, and average height and breast size. Her only physical aspect she saw as above-average was her backside, and that was because Angie, Alica, and Harry were always complimenting it, and how her body had become toned from her quidditch training. Even now she didn't feel overly confident in her looks. She was wearing a ruby red silk dress that reached her ankles, the straps going over the shoulders, but left her collar exposed as well as the top of her chest without showing to much. She was also wearing ruby red heels, matching gloves that reached her elbows, a similar shade of red lipstick, and a necklace that Harry had given her that very morning. The pendant was made of steel phoenix with an amber eye on the front and there were small engraved writing on the back.

_"Live free and fly high Kathrin Bell_

_Love Harry"_

Katie couldn't help but smile as she walked out of the fifth year girls' dorms and down into the Gryffindor common room. Their she saw Harry waiting for her. He was sat in a chair facing the entrance to the girls' dorms. Before he saw come out, she saw him cast a single glance, but when he saw her, his mask of indifference shattered into a thousand pieces. He was in awe of her. Katie felt her cheeks heat up as Harry continued to shamelessly stare at her. His eyes were wide and his jaw was slack as he leaned forward in his chair to get a better look at her. Katie felt any and all concerns about her looks evaporate under her boyfriend's hungry gaze, that was fixed solely on her.

Harry was quick to stand up and make his way over to her, others swiftly moved out of his way as he approached her. Harry greeted her with a strong kiss before staring into her eyes with his hands resting on her biceps. "You look beautiful." Harry stated boldly.

Katie's smile broadened, showing off her pearly white teeth as her blush became even stronger. "You don't look so bad yourself." She grinned. Harry had left his glasses behind, allowing Katie a clear view of his amethyst eyes, he had used his grandfather's sleekeazy's hair potion to tame his normally wild hair, without using enough to drown a rat, as Malfoy did, and wore a midnight blue robe with purple ascents and the Potter family crest over his heart.

"I'm glad you approved." Harry grinned. "And I can see why you've been growing out your hair now." Harry mentioned as he ran his fingers through her shimmering chestnut brown hair. Originally she only let it grow just past her shoulders, so the Slyerins couldn't pull on it mid-game, but this year she had allowed it to grow past her shoulders but it currently only reached the end of her shoulder blades as she had curled it.

Katie giggled under his attention and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "So what spells did you put on this one?" She asked as she held her new necklace between her index finger and her thumb.

"The usual detection and anti-theft charms, plus the ability to conjure a magical shield if needed." Harry answered with a proud smile.

Katie gave an amused snort. "And you wonder why the Potters are deemed to be paranoid." She teased.

Harry snorted. "If a House doesn't up its protections after seeing the head of the family die right in front of them, then they're just asking to be whipped out." He responded stubbornly.

During a ministry function, Hadrian's great-grandfather Henry Potter had been poisoned and had died within moments in front of his wife and two sons. The purpose was to stop Henry's pushes for equality. Henry had been a political genius, and successfully passed multiple laws that protected the rights of none humans, immigrants, witches, and first gen's alike and blocked any that would harm them. His efforts had earned him the title 'Leader of the light' years before Dumbledore was gifted it for capturing Grindlewald. His death had caused Fleamont and Charles to work tirelessly on new detection charms, with Euphemia and Dora occasionally adding their own input. By the time they were done, they could find no venom, potion, or poison that could slip past there spell work. A month later Casper Malfoy was found mutilated in his own bed, with pain and horror expressed on his decapitated head. While the family had always been careful, that event had made them extremely private and secretive. Some had called the paranoid. They called it learning from past mistakes.

Katie placated Harry with another kiss. "Just messing with you, Luv." She grinned.

"Luv?" Harry repeated in surprise.

"Why not?" Katie asked looking a bit anxious.

Harry simply gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Luv it is." He grinned.

"You're lucky my lipstick doesn't smudge." She smiled back. "We should get going, or we'll be late." She mentioned.

"Let me just give the twins The Marauders Map and we can head down." Harry requested, to which Katie nodded.

**Soon.**

Harry and Katie were stood waiting in the Great Hall waiting for the champions to enter the hall. When Amber arrived on Terry Boot's arm, Harry had given the wizard a penetrating stare that almost caused him to run back to the common room and hide under his covers. Amber told Harry to behave and he looked away with a grumble. Nevile joined them with Ginny (despite Harry's warnings about her), Alica cames with Warrington (the only Slytherin chaser with a speck of respect), but the biggest surprise was seeing Colin Creery with Lavender Brown. The boy had to endure multiple jokes about getting in good with his future boss but smiled all the same.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, I give you. The Triwizard champions!" Ludo Bagman bellowed as the main doors to the great hall open. "Angelina Johnson, Victor Krum, and Fleur Delcour!" The hall rang out with applause as the trio entered with their dates. Angelina entered first with Fred by her side. Next was Victor Krum, who surprised everyone by having Hemione Granger on his arm. Finally, Fleur entered with Rodger Davis (Tracey's older half-brother) who appeared to be struggling to fight off Fleur allure.

Once the champions were sat at their table, the rest of them soon followed. Harry and Katie were sat with Leanne, Lee Jordan, Amber, Terry, Fred, and a Hufflepuff named Samantha. Once Dumbledore demonstrated how to order food, everyone was quick to copy.

"So Harry." Amber began as they ate. "What do you honestly think of Angelina's chances of winning the tournament?" She asked.

"Good. Very good. Krum's mentor is from what I've been able to gather the brightest in their year, but he has little to no understanding of magics not taught at Durmstrange. Fleur may have you helping her now but it's too little too late. Especially with what the second task involves." Harry answered calmly.

"You think I can't teach Fleur basic elemental magic in time? Remember who is more gifted with it." Amber challenged.

"Doesn't matter if she's no good at it." Harry countered. "Besides Fluer's got a larger weakness." Harry grinned.

"You mean her lack of critical thinking? I'm working on it. But are you aware of Angelina's main flaw?" Amber retorts confidently.

"Her anxiety? I make sure she takes breaks and gets enough sleep." Hary answered back. "So how much do you want to bet?"

"Ten galleons." Amber answered. Some of the poorer members of the table looked at them in shock. 10 galleons was a good chunk of money.

"Deal." Harry answered immediately and stuck out his hand for Amber to shake. Amber obliged and a golden thread of magic appeared from each of their wrists and wrapped around their hands before vanishing with a flash.

"What was that?" Lee Jordan asked in awe.

"A minor magical oath." Harry answered.

"It's nothing more than a way to remind us of the oath and can tell the one partner if the other has broken it. And It'll dissipate once fulfilled or broken." Amber elaborated.

"Won't that kill you if you break it?" Leanne questioned. "She knew oaths weren't to be taken lightly.

"Neither of us will break the oath, but even if one of us did, it wouldn't kill us, but it would hurt like a bitch." Harry answered.

After that, they swapped to other topics while they ate. Once everyone had finished eating the tabled were moved and the opening dance began. The crowd watched in silence as the champions and their dates began to dance.

During the dance, Harry nudged Katie and pointed out how Rodger was slowly but surely succumbing to Fleur's allure, much to their amusement. Once the song ended, Fluer immediately stalked off with Rodger following like a puppy. Harry also got a glimpse of Tracey and her date Blaise following them.

As the song for the second dance began Harry looked to Katie. "May I this dance?" He asked with a small smile as he offered her his open hand.

"You may." Katie smiled back as she placed her gloved hand in his, before allowing Harry to lead her to the dance floor. They positioned themselves with practiced ease and slowly began to dance. It wasn't an activity they did often, but they enjoyed the rare moments that they did. Neither of them spoke a word as they danced, both happy to simply look into each other's eyes with a smile on their faces. Once the song began to come to an end Harry and Katie began to slow down, and once it did end they stared at each other for a moment before pulling each other into a passionate kiss. When they came up for air they saw James looking at them with a proud grin, causing them both to blush and leave the dance floor.

The couple went to the drinks table that was being guarded by Moody and grabbed a goblet each.

As they sat down to drink, they were approached by Angelina Alicia, and Fred as well as their dates. "Mind if we join you?" Angelina asked.

"Not at all." Katie responded as she gestured for them to take a seat.

Once everyone was sat at the table Angelina spoke again. "So how we address the elephant in the room, or more apparently, the snake at the table." Everyone at the table immediately looked to Alicia and Warrington, who both looked uncomfortable. "Spill."

"Well, we first meet at a quidditch match when we were five." Alicia began.

"Tornados verses Falcons. The tornados won." Warrington grinned.

Alicia rolled her eyes before continuing. "Anyway! Our seats were right next to each other, so we got to know one another during the match, and became friends." Angelina already knew this as she and Alicia had grown up together but said nothing about it as she knew the others didn't know this. "And we stayed friends until we came to Hogwarts." She continued looking at bit bitter at the end.

Warrington sighed and picked up the story. "When the older Slytherins noticed I was friends with a Gryffindor they threatened to make my life a living hell if I didn't 'prove my loyalty'." He spat the last three words. "That's why I started the argument." Everyone but Harry and Katie was there for that argument. Alicia had approached Warrington as if nothing was wrong. He had snubbed and told her to go away, but when Alicia refused the two quickly began arguing until Warrington had said something that had cut Alicia deep, causing her to leave with tears in her eyes. It had taken every ounce f his will to not comfort her and tell her he didn't mean it, and that he was only doing it to protect them. After the incident, the twins had taken to targeting Warrington but he never did anything about it. He felt like he deserved it.

Alicia put her hand on top of his, and Warrington shifted his hand so they interlocked fingers. "We didn't talk to each other again until two years ago when we were both in the hospital wing from the bludgers." She continued. "We didn't talk all that much but he did explain why he said what he did, and apologized."

"Thankfully she accepted my apology and agreed to meet in private the next day." Warrington mention. "After that, we started meeting in private where and when we could."

"A few months later we decided to become a couple, but we agreed to never tell anyone, so anyone who would cause problems didn't." Alicia explained before giving her team a nervous look. "Sorry for keeping it from you."

Harry shrugged. "We all keep secrets." He responded, and the others agreed.

"So why have you come in the open now?" Angelina asked.

"I'm a sixth year now, and none of the seventh years really care what anyone else does." Warrington answered. "And we figured if we're gonna come out in the open, what better time than the Yule Ball?"

After talking some more, the group split up and Harry and Katie shared a few more dances with one another, and a few of their friends. But when Tracey asked Harry for a dance he knew it wasn't for fun.

"You look nice tonight." Harry greeted her with a smile.

"So do you." Tracey responded.

A silence fell over them, until Harry sighed. "Before you ask Tracey, I'm trying, but it's not easy. They blocked the appeal the first time and it would require nothing short of him admitting he's a Death Eater for them to even think about a retrial."

Tracey sighed and nodded, she knew how corrupt the ministry was. How most of them would happily sweep ruined lives under the rug for a bit of gold. "I know but we're running out of time. They'll be wed once they're both of age, isn't their something you can do?" Tracey pleaded. They both looked over to Daphne was sat. Her face was emotionless and her posture was ridged. Her hands rested on her lap as she sat next to Theodor Nott who had his arm wrapped around her, but paid her no attention what so ever.

"The best I could do right now is wipeout the entire Nott family, but that doesn't mean her contract won't be passed onto a distant cousin, and if fingers start getting pointed my way the backlash could be catastrophic." Harry answered. "As much as I hate it we have to bide our time. They'll slip up soon enough. They've been getting cocky recently." Tracey nodded and they said nothing else on the matter.

**Soon.**

Harry and Katie exited the Great Hall and headed to the garden which had been set up for the ball. James had managed to inform them that Skeeter had been sighted in her animagus form in the garden on the right side of the entrance.

Harry had walked out first, he looked like he was barely containing his anger as had a scowl on his face, fists clenched, and he walked in quick powerful strides.

Seconds later Katie rushed after him with a worried expression. "Harry! Harry wait up!" Harry pretended to ignore her as he kept on walking. Once she caught up Katie wrapped her arm around his. "Let's just talk!" She pleaded.

Harry huffed in response. "Fine." he growled and flicked his wand into his hand, and started casting privacy wards one by one. Normally he'd use an all in one ward made by the unspeakable and taught to him by his mother, but he wanted to give Skeeter a chance to get close. While Harry was doing this, Katie discreetly put up another ward designed to capture any snooping animagi.

Once Harry was done with his wards, Katie activated hers causing the near by hedge to glow blue. At the center of the blue light was a paralised water beetle.

"Well that was easy." Katie shrugged as she stared at the capptuered reporter.

"Well if it wasn't that'd mean we did something wrong." Harry responded as he dispelled his wards and signaled for Tonks to come over.

"Nice work you two." Tonks praised as she approached with a glass jar. She levitated skeeter from the hedge into the jar and then sealed. "Rita Skeeter you are under arrest for being an unregistered animagus..." She announced before walking off as she began to inform the 'journalist' of her rights. Harry and Katie looked at each other and high-fived, before sharing a kiss.

"Not a bad way to end a date." Katie joked.


End file.
